


零摄氏度

by Brunelleschy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 112,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunelleschy/pseuds/Brunelleschy
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. 零摄氏度

就算迎着朝阳，阿伦戴尔初秋的清晨也不可避免地透着一丝凉意，阿伦戴尔大学生物科学学院一年级学生Anna顶着困意、背着双肩包朝图书馆走去。与学生普遍奋力苦读的中学不同，就算是国内最高学府，在天气渐冷的清晨还能坚持早起的学生却也还是少之又少的。

Anna一边走着一边因寒冷而缩了缩肩膀，脑子里突然响起昨晚她的“阳光”室友Rapunzel的话：“要是你明早叫不醒我，麻烦帮我占个自习坑位，拜托拜托，好Anna，亲Anna～下次请你喝奶茶好不好啦～”阿伦戴尔大学秉持着促进不同专业学生之间交流的理念，总是将不同专业的学生排进同一个宿舍，这个来自法学院的Rapunzel正是Anna的室友兼死党之一。哼，这个懒虫果然没起来，要不是为了能转专业到建筑系，谁愿意天天起早贪黑地去图书馆，早起也就罢了，图书馆偏偏还离宿舍这么远，Anna忿忿地想着……

刷卡走进图书馆，三楼靠窗从里往外数第六张桌子靠角落的座位——Anna每天早上的专座，这是她长时间泡图书馆泡出的特殊经验，这里采光极佳，而且一整个上午光线都不会讨厌地爬上桌面造成恼人的眩光。此时此刻，金色的阳光正透过隔栅照在桌脚，坐在这里刚好可以暖暖脚，Anna喜欢这种温暖的感觉。

时间尚早，所以就算时值期中考试前一周，周围座位也只是稀稀松松坐了几个人，Anna熟练地拿出课本复习了起来，顺便把一本闲置的练习本放在旁边的位置，就当给Rapunzel占个座。随着时间的流逝，周围的空位被逐一填满，Anna突然觉得肚子一阵胀痛，估计是有点着凉拉肚子了，她飞速地掏出一包纸奔向卫生间去。好在她平时身体不错，没一会儿就拖着麻了的双腿走回位子。咦～怎么自己帮Rapunzel占的位置上坐了个人？Anna心里暗自抱怨着她这个不够努力的法学院室友，说好的占位置，这都十点了，还得我沦丧我的道德在这座无虚席的图书馆里帮你赶人……

Anna深吸了一口气，走上前去，坐在位置上的是个银发女孩儿，整个人不食人间烟火得白，整齐的麻花辫侧搭在肩上，腰杆挺得笔直，她穿着一件蓝色条纹衬衫，两袖干练地挽到肘部。和大多数来复习备考的学生不同，她在读一本硬壳的大部头，不知是这个行为让她在芸芸学子中显得与众不同，还是她本身就美得特立独行，Anna看呆了，不禁暗自感叹：flung out of space！直到身后传来“不好意思同学，能让一让吗”的声音，Anna才反应过来，她挡着别人的道了，而且她是来赶人的，而不是对着她要赶的人流口水。就在伸手拍上银发女生肩膀的一瞬间，Anna感觉到对方瘦弱的身躯警惕地一缩，Anna结结巴巴地用蚊子般的声音说了一句：“同学，不好意思这是我给朋友占的座…”银发女生簌地站起来，低头说了一声：“对不起！”便匆匆离去，她起身离开时的风里似乎也带着一股特殊的香气，Anna内心大叫不好，因为她已经感觉到自己已经从脸红到了脖子根。

“嘿！你发什么呆啊～看你一脸痴汉相，喜欢就去追呐！”午饭时Rapunzel打着响指再次把Anna从神游中打醒，“该出手时就出手啊，你看我和Eugene，更何况谁能抵挡你生物系第一小可爱的魅力呢？”

Anna嗤之以鼻：“你不就对我免疫了？”

“哪有？要不是我有Eugene了我早就找你当女票了好吧？”Rapunzel挑了挑眉，挤了挤眼。

“行了，你就是直会撩，这话不管是被你Eugene还是你Cassandra姐姐听到，我可都活不成了……”Anna白了对方一眼，一边继续拨弄着餐盘里的菜，一边道，“再说，我连人家姓甚名谁，是何专业的都还不知道呢！我还是好好学习，早日转到建筑系为妙啊～”嘴上虽这么说，Anna心里还是忍不住想着那个银发女生，超脱凡尘的美貌她也不是没见过，但Anna总觉得在那副瘦弱却又挺拔的身躯里别有一份转瞬即逝、捧在手心里也怕破碎的美。

晚上回到宿舍，对面床位的Moana就转过头递来一张读书会的宣传单，“我们班长让帮忙宣传的，据说这次的分享人可是个大美女哦，亲爱的学霸别整天学习了，看看这个有没有兴趣？”

接过来一看：阿伦戴尔大学读书会近期数目——《歌剧魅影》分享人：Elsa……Anna撇撇嘴：“得了吧，我可受不了这种通篇充斥着的法语词汇的英译书籍，你问问Ariel，她们艺术系的或许会喜欢……再说了，我又不像你，不用挤进年级前5%，生来就在建筑系！”

“要不然我跟你换好了，建筑系有什么好的，你看我熬夜熬得都爆痘了……”Moana看了看Anna写满高数公式的作业本，摇了摇头，“你要真进了建筑系啊，这些东西都用不着，除非你想当扎哈·哈迪德——扎姐第二。”

Anna不再理会，只是默默地听着Rapunzel和Ariel开心地商量起一起报名参加读书会的事，一边又不禁想起在图书馆遇到的那个女孩子，不知不觉，她的脸又微微发红，心扑通扑通地跳得飞快。她看了看满书架的课本，暗下决心：等我成功转到建筑系，掘地三尺也要把你找出来追到手，这世上还有我Anna小（厚）可（脸）爱（皮）追不到的人？

虽然立了个先学业后爱情的flag，但当第二天Anna坐在图书馆同一位置的时候还是忍不住东张西望地搜寻那个在脑子里翻来覆去地想的熟悉身影。

终于在快到午饭时间的时候，银发女孩出现了，不过她并没有找位置坐下，而是拿着一堆书来扫描还书的，Anna眼尖地发现了昨天那本硬壳书。还完书，她又走向书架，白皙修长的手指飞快地划过一本本书的书脊，看架势应该是事先搜好编号特意来找书的，果然，不一会儿她就拿了另一本硬壳书朝借书扫描机走去。Anna想道：这书看起来像是专业书籍，只要看看她借的什么书不就能知道她是哪个专业的了？我也太机智了吧！不一会儿银发女孩那边前脚刚转身朝门边走去，Anna这边后脚就蹿到还书架上抽出原先那本硬壳书：《巴黎美院作品集》？看来是艺术学院的啊，Anna不禁嘴角上扬洋洋得意，还好我艺术学院有人，好姬友Ariel，靠你了！

回到座位，这是什么？！！！一杯奶茶？我就离开一会儿，而且都放了东西了，怎么还有人来抢！位！子！正当Anna的无名火就要生起来的时候，突然看到旁边还塞了一张纸条：观察你很久啦，看你天天在这儿学习，一定很辛苦吧，喝点奶茶休息一会儿～没有署名，Anna看了看奶茶，又看了看纸条，心想：现在的人都什么东西啊，偷窥别人，还偷送东西，还不署名？谁知道这奶茶里有没有毒？一会儿出门顺便扔掉算了……不过还是好想知道到底是哪个猥琐怪送的啊……Anna看了看贴在奶茶上的标签，隐约看到个K字，但除了这个别的字母都被凝结的水珠给泡糊了，算了算了，不浪费这个时间了，趁早扔了完事。

“二楼食堂等你～”Rapunzel发来消息，Anna迅速收拾好东西，“咚”地一声把奶茶就近扔进门口的垃圾桶，大步走了出去。

手机开启了轰炸模式——

“快点～就等你了！”

“怎么这么慢？老实交代，是不是又偷看银发小姐姐了？”

Anna扶额苦笑：这都能被你发现？！


	2. 零摄氏度（2）

期中考试很快就结束了，一周前还沉浸在考试的紧张氛围中的阿伦戴尔大学很快就像被融化的山溪一般迅速活跃了起来。Anna顺利取得了好成绩，离梦寐以求的建筑系又近了一步，Rapunzel和Ariel的成绩不像Anna那样出色，倒也顺利通过，建筑系虽然没有期中考试，但手残的Moana也算是圆满完成了艰难复杂的抄绘任务。

四个小姐妹宿舍聚餐归来，一路上聊个不停，Rapunzel建议再去看场电影庆祝考试结束，Moana连连摆手：“我可不能再浪了，上周美术老师刚布置了十张静物素描，我要是再拖欠作业怕是期末美术成绩要不及格了”说着拍了拍在一边神游的Anna，“大学霸，你上大学前也没学过素描吧，要转系过来可是要加试素描的哦～”

“什么？”Anna脑子里的银发女孩儿的样子突然被转不成专业的恐惧驱赶得烟消云散，“你入学都不用加试美术，为什么偏偏我要？”看着自己比Moana还手残的手，Anna陷入了无限的焦虑……

Moana撅了撅嘴：“因为我们大一疯狂画美术作业啊！你看看，一周十张！还是人吗？转专业过来可没人给你补课，你还是多悠着点吧……”说着，她转向了Rapunzel和Ariel，“怎么样？读书会玩儿得还开心么？”

“让我们去你自己却鸽掉了？”Rapunzel白了她一眼，“不过这个主讲人真的有几把刷子，我之前自己尝试看过《歌剧魅影》，但总被里面的法语典故什么的劝退。这个主讲姐姐不仅人长得好看，典故也能讲得妙趣横生，知识面渊博令人惊叹！”

“没错没错，她连巴黎老歌剧院和新歌剧院的建筑风格和建筑师Garnier的背景都讲得清楚明白，果然有文化的人讲起话来眼睛里都自带小星星啊……”Ariel抢着说道，“Anna，你真的不来听听吗？感觉能增加很多新知识呢！”

“我？我第一次就没去，怕是中途再来也跟不上，再说，Moana不是说了么，我还得自己练练素描。哦对了，Ariel你作为艺术院大佬可得做我的大腿，我可不能栽在素描上啊……”Anna想小猫似的扯了扯Ariel的衣角。

Ariel笑了笑：“可以啊，今晚回去就教你，不过学费怎么算呢？请我喝奶茶，不许抵赖！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我天天帮Raps占座，她还欠着我奶茶呢！”Anna拍了拍Rapunzel的肩，“记住了？以后我那份直接送给Ariel老师。”

回到宿舍Ariel果然一板一眼地教了起来，从排线方法到基本光影关系，Anna一本正经地做了笔记。“光说不练假把式，基本知识都告诉你了，接下来我讲再多也没有用，你明天有空来画室找我，我们实践一下。”Ariel临睡前从床上探出脑袋叮嘱道。

素描的事也算有着落了，Anna躺在床上舒了一口气，顺势打开好久没刷的学校论坛，置顶的帖子是学生会的活动宣传——力学模型大赛，策划人：Hans，初次策划活动，欢迎各个学院的同学踊跃参加……Anna记得这个Hans学长，开学第一天就是来当新生向导的志愿者Hans帮她把行李一路搬到宿舍的。Anna素来是滴水之恩涌泉相报的性子，这时候自然想参与一下为Hans学长捧捧场的。Anna一路下拉到下面的求组队页面，“土木工程最强力学战队，求一名高数大佬一起组队”，Anna不禁拍案叫好，高数可是我的拿手强项！“生物系Anna，不知能否有幸加入？”Anna飞快地留了言。

第二天被Ariel盯着练习了好几张排线的Anna推着疲惫的步伐走在回宿舍的路上，一边感叹于自己的手残，一边对于画画画得好的大佬们又生出了无尽的敬佩之情。走着走着突然在不远处，那个日思夜想的背影进入了Anna的视线。银发女孩儿独自一人坐在路边的石凳上，手里一本小本子，好像在画着什么。Anna走近了一些，看出来她正拿着一支钢笔，在小小的速写本上画着不远处的大教堂，和Anna练习的排线不同，她的线条是抖动的，但整个画面却意外的潇洒干练，寥寥几笔，高耸的尖塔，阿伦戴尔特有的陡坡顶跃然纸上。和上次一样，她的背挺得笔直，不过梳着发髻，露出纤长的脖颈，光洁的皮肤没有一丝瑕疵，她也太美了吧，Anna又一次看痴了……

这时，银发女孩儿的电话响了起来，她看了眼屏幕，不屑地“哼”了一声，飞快地划了一划挂断电话，可铃声没一会儿又不识趣地响了起来，“喂？”她的声音听起来冷静、理智且不带任何感情，“我说过请不要因为我回国了就又来私下骚扰我，这件事法院早有定论，我不是过错方，请你认清现实！”说完挂断电话随手开了静音，当她回头把手机塞进包里的时候错愕地发现了在身后的Anna。

Anna发誓，这绝对是她进大学以来，准确来说是出生以来，最尴尬的一次经历……偷看漂亮妹子的事她也不是第一次做了，但因为看得太入神以致于不小心偷听了人家打电话，还被人家当场发现了的情况，她还是第一次遇上……Anna涨红了脸，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，和对方对视了半天，才挤出一句：“我不是故意偷听的，我看你画得很好，想学习一下……”

“不必道歉……”银发女孩儿的语气和刚才别无二致，仿佛只是在自言自语，说完又转头兀自画了起来，不一会儿，或许是觉得这个回复略有不妥，又或许是突然有了兴致，她转过头皱着眉问道，“对速写感兴趣？初学吗？”

可能是因为尴尬情绪的支配，突然被询问的Anna一改平时的话痨本质，结结巴巴地小声道：“我……我想转专业……到……到建筑系，听说……会加试美术，但……我没……基础，想……想提前学……学学看……”

“哦，那个加试要求应该不会太高，能用素描画好基本的几何体就差不多了，多练习就行了……”银发女孩儿淡淡地说道。

Anna激动得两耳通红：“好……好……谢谢你，那我不打扰了，再见！”

“啪！”听她讲完这“带有一丝小尴尬的美丽邂逅”的经历后的Rapunzel顺手拿起练习册狠狠地敲了一下Anna的脑袋，“我的Anna大学霸，你脑子里到底在想什么啊？偶遇！还搭上话了！这种天赐良机你居然都不知道要下人家的联系方式？甚至连名字都没问？你不是社交小能手吗？怎么大脑突然宕机了……”

Anna也不知道为什么，一看到那个女孩儿，她就变得不像她自己，害羞、结巴、脸火烧般地热、心紧张得砰砰直跳……她以前不是没有喜欢过别人，但今天这种感觉，就像她第一次喝妈妈煮的热巧克力时那样，兴奋、期待、又害怕因为太猴急而烫伤了舌头。Rapunzel说得对，她应该更主动的人去争取，Anna嘴角微微上扬：“至少我知道她是哪个学院的！”说着转向Ariel，“好姐妹，我家银发小姐姐好像是你们学院的，帮我打听打听呗？成了我请你吃饭！”

“啧啧，连名字都还不知道就你家银发小姐姐了？可以，就冲你的自信，没问题，这忙我帮了！不过我要先和Raps去参加读书会了，你好好练排线，回来我可要检查的！”Ariel笑道。

Anna架起画板，开始练习排线，沙沙沙～沙沙沙～Anna又忍不住想起她，她刚学画画的时候是不是也曾这样练过排线呢？那通电话是什么意思，她遇上什么事了？她坐在那里画画的样子怎么能这么美？Anna的脑海不受控制地蹦出一个又一个问题……那银发女孩儿的身影仿佛化身阵阵微风，拂过Anna的心房，吹皱了一池春水……


	3. 零摄氏度（3）

当Rapunzel通知Anna说教务处主管教学的Weselton老师请她过去一趟的时候，Anna正盯着Ariel给她的素描范图发呆。倒也不是说这图有多高深莫测，只是这段时间她好像总是会莫名其妙地开始神游，Raps把她这种行为称作思春……

“猥琐蹲这个老东西，为什么会突然找我，我既没有挂科也没有作弊，难道是单纯看我不顺眼？”Anna撅嘴抱怨道，她一向不喜欢那个古板的老头子，总感觉他每次讲话的时候眉毛一挑一挑的，仿佛要用他尖酸刻薄的表情把对方整个吞掉，声音尖锐到刺得人想捂耳逃离；就算走起路来也让人感觉一惊一乍的，像只打了鸡血的猴子。

Anna不情不愿地来到办公室门口，敲了几下门，令她惊讶的是迎接她的并不是是平时尖锐刺耳的“请进”声，而是Weselton亲自来开门时顶着的“和蔼”的笑容。Anna简直不愿相信她的眼睛，平时尖酸刻薄的猥琐蹲居然还能做出这样的表情。

“Anna同学来了？”Weselton满脸堆笑，做了个请的姿势，“来来来，请坐！今天叫你来呢主要是给你宣布一个好消息……”

Anna将信将疑地坐在办公桌的对面，心里想着：这老东西一定是想坑我，平白无故怎么会有好事落在我头上……正想着，Weselton递过来一张纸，上面写着：阿伦戴尔生物研究所新人培养计划。

Weselton和声说道：“听说你是生物学院新生中最优秀的，我看了你的期中考试成绩，果然名副其实！这个计划今年刚刚启动，希望能够帮助生物学院最优秀的本科生尽早接触实验室的科研活动，为日后的科研工作打下基础。Agnarr所长亲自请我帮忙挑选有天赋的学生。我觉得你是这次项目的不二人选，能在一年级就进入世界顶级的生物研究所，这是多少人都求之不得的，相信以Anna同学的天赋，不出几年，就能成为研究所的顶梁柱了哈哈哈哈哈……”

看着Weselton居然对她的“光明前途”自嗨了起来，Anna只觉得瘆人，她本人还没有答应要加入这个计划，怎么就开始畅想了……

“怎么样？同意加入吗？”Weselton满怀期待地看着Anna……

“呃～”Anna不知道该如何委婉地拒绝，只好实话实说，“其实我一直在准备转专业到建筑系……”

“什么？！”Weselton恢复了往常尖锐的嗓音，“我刚才跟你说的话你是一个字都没听明白吗？像你这样成绩优异的学生，何必舍近求远？你能取得这么好的成绩，正说明你在这方面有天赋……”

Anna听了什么舍近求远的话只觉得头脑发胀，她向来不喜欢自己的选择被别人指指点点，脑子里的话突然就像机关枪一样哒哒哒哒地蹦了出来：“纠正一下，我能在这个专业取得好成绩是因为我想读建筑系，但学校又规定只有每个学院成绩前5%的学生才有资格转专业，我花了比别人更多的时间，自然会取得更好的成绩！对于这个计划，我本人没有兴趣，没什么事的话我就先走了，老师再见！”

走出办公室，心有余悸的Anna在心里脑补了一万种因为一时口嗨得罪了猥琐蹲而被报复的下场，最后无奈地摇了摇头，要怎样都行，别阻挠我转专业就好……这时手机突然收到消息：“欢迎你加入我们的力学模型小组呀Anna同学，我们计划今晚在学校咖啡馆见一面，你有空吗？”Anna会心一笑：yeeeees！

比起酒吧，Anna更喜欢咖啡馆的氛围，灯光明亮而又温暖，氛围虽然有些许嘈杂，但各式各样的交谈声也算得上是自然的白噪音。这种自由交谈的感觉加上温软舒适的环境让人打心底里感到有安全感。再加上咖啡馆就在校内，离宿舍也不远，自然而然也就成为阿伦戴尔大学最受欢迎的社交场所之一。

当她那天晚上踏进几乎要人满为患的咖啡馆的时候，很快就有个红色卷发的女孩子向她招起了手：“Anna！这边！”Anna想起来她是土木工程系的Merida，她们俩曾经一起做过志愿者活动。

那一桌除了Merida之外还有一个棕发男生和一个金发男生，Merida热情地拉过Anna，介绍了起来：“这位就是期中考试高数考了满分的大佬，Anna同学！”说着指向棕发男生，“这是Sven～”

“Wow！很高兴认识你啊，Anna同学，你是我这学期除了Merida之外接触到唯一的女生了哈哈哈哈哈！”Sven抢着说道，他看起来轻松又幽默。

Merida不禁扶额：“Anna你别理他，他就是贫嘴，不过我们专业的确只有我一个女生，所以当时你说要入伙的时候这俩憨憨可高兴坏了！哦对了，差点忘了介绍，这是Kris～tofu！”她指着剩下的那个金发男生说道。

“是Kristoff啦……”金发男生的耳朵红得仿佛能滴出血来。

“跟你开个玩笑啦，”Merida被他逗得大笑，连忙正声道，“Sven和Kristoff都是我们学院的结构大神，相信只要我们几个通力合作，一定可以赢得比赛的！”

小组的第一次见面出奇地顺利，可能是Merida的开朗加上Sven的幽默风趣，只是Kristoff全程害羞到只插了一两句话，不过大概多相处就好了吧。Anna喜欢这种团队合作的感觉，毕竟众人拾柴火焰肯定不会低的嘛！

正当Anna一伙人准备各自道别准备回宿舍的时候，身后传来一句，“Anna学妹！在这儿碰上你了，好巧啊～”Anna转身一看，那人正是Hans学长。还是和初见时一样，他的头发打理得一丝不苟，鬓角修得整整齐齐，条纹衬衫也被熨得妥妥帖帖，还有他无时无刻不带着的标志性的笑容，总之整个给人的感觉除了稳妥得体还是稳妥得体。

“学长你好！”Anna笑了笑，转向众人，“嘿嘿，管理学院的Hans学长，大家应该都认识吧，我们这次力学模型大赛的策划人。”说着，本来已经打算离场的大家只好又顺势开启新一轮的寒暄问候。

“听说Anna学妹想转专业到建筑系？”Hans慢慢地说着，“我父亲的South Isles集团下属有几个建筑设计工作室，要是有兴趣的话改天邀请你去参观参观？”

当Anna拖着疲惫的身体回到宿舍的时候，其他三个小姐妹齐刷刷地探出脑袋：“你居然这么晚回来，这不像你啊？是去和银发小姐姐约会了么？”

“别提了，我今天连小姐姐的影子都没见到，先是早上被猥琐蹲这个老东西呲了一顿，晚上模型大赛小组见面会快结束又遇上了Hans学长，寒暄了好一会儿，所以回来晚了……”Anna瘫在座椅上懒懒地说道。

“Hans？”Moana皱了皱眉，“就那个学生会副主席啊？大家总说他这儿好那儿好，我总感觉他哪里怪怪的……”

Ariel搭话道：“哪有？我就觉得他挺帅的啊，当了副主席还一点架子也没有，而且听说总是助人为乐呢～”说到这里，她不禁红了脸，痴痴地笑了起来。

“嘿～醒醒！”Anna摇了摇Ariel，“你有没有给我打听到我的银发小姐姐是你们学院哪个年级哪个班的？”

Rapunzel没忍住噗嗤地笑了出来，Anna一脸狐疑：“怎么了？你们打听到什么东西了？快老实交代！”

“你确定你的银发姐姐是艺术学院的吗？还有，你确定是银发姐姐，而不是……银发阿姨，或者银发奶奶吗？”Rapunzel歪着嘴笑着。

“我亲眼看她借的书，还有画的画，除了艺术学院还有什么别的可能……”Anna怒气冲冲地说着，“而且！什么阿姨奶奶，我是喜欢姐姐型的，但还不至于像你说的那样连姐姐阿姨和奶奶都分不清吧……”

“好了不逗你了，”Ariel一脸同情，“我在院里到处打听了，哪个年级都没有银发的女生，连研究生那边也没有，我们学院人本来就少，大家都认识，所以消息应该不会出什么差错……只有雕塑专业有个老教授是银发的，而且我怀疑她只是年纪大才白了头的。这么看来她应该不是艺术院的……”

好吧，那还是下次遇见的时候再亲自问问吧，只不过下次……会是什么时候呢，Anna长叹一口气，陷入了沉思……


	4. 零摄氏度（4）

一转眼，圣诞假期近在眼前，期末考试也如期结束，校园各处都洋溢着节日的氛围，不管是广场上新移栽的挂满节日彩灯的圣诞树，还是教学楼各处墙上装饰着的槲寄生，就算是学生宿舍的窗户上也悄然出现了各式各样的装饰，这一切都让阿伦戴尔大学的同学们提前进入了轻松愉快的假期状态——有对象的趁着假期前最后的空档抓紧约会，准备回家的兴高采烈地收拾行李，打算留校的千方百计地囤粮囤货……

Anna和队友们在节前最后一次进行了力学模型大赛的方案推进讨论，约定好假期的时候保持线上联系，毕竟等圣诞和新年的假期结束后不久就是决赛了。队友们都互相送了礼物，Anna收到了Merida送的毛线帽、Sven送的日记本还有Kristoff送的驯鹿小手办（按照他的说法，那是他最喜欢的动漫角色）。

天空开始飘起了小雪，正捧着一大堆礼物准备回宿舍收拾行李的Anna脚步轻快地走在返程的路上，开心地憧憬起已经好多年不见了地白色圣诞节，要是运气好，今年又可以像小时候那样和爸爸妈妈一起堆雪人了。这时候手机屏幕突然亮了起来，是妈妈发来地消息：“宝，今年圣诞假期我你爸爸约了老朋友一起去瑞士滑雪，中年人的聚会，想来你也不会感兴趣，不如在学校和朋友们一起过吧！圣诞礼物已经给你寄过去了哦~等我们从瑞士回来给你带好吃的！妈妈爱你~”不是吧？Anna扶额想道，我才刚上大学，你们一个两个的就要拜托我去找朋友一起旅游了？看来今年得一个人堆雪人了……

回到宿舍，Ariel和Moana已经收拾好行李，兴致勃勃地准备和宿舍的小姐妹们互换完礼物就开溜了，Rapunzel是本地人随时都可以回家，所以不急着收拾。一听说Anna只能留校过圣诞，大家都投来了同情的目光，虽说学校会在圣诞期间为留校的同学准备免费的餐食和圣诞party，但大多数同学特别是一年级的学生还是会选择回家和家人一起过节，所以还是不免会显得孤单寂寞。

“不如来我们家过节吧！”Rapunzel激动得两眼放光，“今年Cassandra姐姐也回来过节，人多正好热闹点，而且爸爸妈妈肯定特别欢迎你！来嘛来嘛~他们可喜欢我和学霸在一起玩儿了！”

Anna素来是个不怕生又爱热闹的，连忙笑着点头答应：“好呀好呀，平安夜那天我一定带好礼物准时登门！”

圣诞假期连着元旦，再加上是一个学期的完结，所以还算是个不短的假期。这么多天也不能总是去人家Rapunzel家蹭饭，再加上去人家家过节总得买一些像样的礼物，所以Anna盘算着独自去逛一逛，囤些粮，顺便买礼物。

圣诞将近，就算是市中心也有很多店已经提前关门，不过那家有名的中国商店却还贴心地开着，Anna推门走入，不得不说，对她来说这里面的确有好多新奇玩意儿。不一会儿，Anna的购物车就塞满了来自中国的美味：即食白果、即食板栗、山核桃、香榧子、方便面、自热梅干菜扣肉饭……还不忘给Rapunzel家买上一瓶特色杨梅酒。最后拎着好几个大袋子的Anna还不忘顺路去邮局取回妈妈寄来的圣诞礼物。

雪越下越大，Anna费了好大的劲才把这些东西都搬回学校，妈妈寄来一件漂亮的墨绿色大衣，正适合这个季节，Anna试了试正合身，对着镜子歪着嘴笑了笑：那就暂时原谅你俩抛下我自己过圣诞这件事吧……

邻近傍晚，大雪终于停了，阿伦戴尔大学已经变成了个冰雪世界，Anna望窗外望去：天色苍苍，远山茫茫，路上也满是积雪，为数不多的行人三三两两地点缀在这天地一色时间，只有不远处的湖面与其他景物不同，静谧深沉的黑色湖水中倒映着整个银装素裹的世界。

还没有见过这么美的阿伦戴尔大学呢，Anna一边想着，一边穿上靴子和新大衣，打算出门亲自感受这雪天特有的美。路上行人很少，Anna的靴子深一脚浅一脚地踩在蓬松绵软的雪地上，发出令人舒适的噗滋噗滋声。周遭异常安静，脚印也很少，可能是物极必反，习惯了热闹的Anna居然突然爱上了这种独自赏雪的感觉，她甚至觉得她或许可以一直这样走到时间的尽头……

不过她的这种想法并没有持续多久，因为她很快就在湖边发现了那个令她日思夜想的身影。一人，一笔，一架，一桶，一盒颜料，一头银发，笔直地挺立于这苍茫的天地间。Anna心里只出现了三个字：刚刚好！没错，如果这冰雪笼罩的阿伦戴尔大学是一幅画的画，那她，毫无疑问，就是这画中最不可缺少的画中人，少了她，再美的雪景也少了一丝灵动；多几人，则又显得多了几分嘈杂。

或许是这万籁俱寂的环境所致，和上次不同，银发女孩儿很快就察觉了身后人的存在，她回头认出了Anna，超她微微一笑，点了点头，转身接着画了起来。

Anna知晓这是不介意她旁观作画了，她走近细看，画的正是这湖边雪景。她曾听Ariel说过水彩和水粉的区别，这幅画虽然只画了小半，但从小心的留白和自然的晕染可以看出，是水彩画。Anna听说在水彩画中雪景是最难把握的一种，因为那不仅需要细致入微地把握每一处的色彩变化，还得注意把握整体的画面氛围……她静静地看着，两人没有其他的交谈，整个湖畔栈道上，只是偶尔传来涮笔声，甚至在对方歇笔等待画面微干的间隙，可以听到两人的呼吸一起一伏，仿佛在进行着无声的交谈。

画面逐渐完整起来，Anna不由得暗暗惊叹银发女孩儿的画技高超，和她平时见过的超写实油画不同，这幅水彩作品以意境取胜，从整个的调子，到细节的晕染，都堪称完美。不过到了最后，银发女孩儿的画笔在调色盘上调了又调，又在水桶里涮了又涮，忽而又托腮沉思，仿佛遇上了什么瓶颈。扶额不定，沉思良久，她转过身来看了看Anna，又回头看了看眼前景，突然眼睛里闪现出笑意，迅速地挑出一个棕红色，在画面的中景处添上了几笔。Anna惊讶地长大了嘴：棕红色的头发，墨绿色的大衣，那是……我？她讶异地说不出话，但不得不说，寥寥几笔，整个画面的意境立马又发生了质的改变，人物的加入，在千山鸟飞绝的孤寂里平添了几分烟火气。

“感觉怎么样？”银发女孩儿突然开口了。

还沉浸在画面中的Anna忙不迭地答道：“我感觉很……很好看！”

银发女孩儿又笑了起来，不过和前几次不同，这次的笑容在眉眼间蔓延开来，又从嘴角荡漾开去，使她整个人都仿佛绽放开来。

回过神来的Anna小心翼翼地问道：“冒昧地问一问，是什么让你在最后加上了……这个人？”

“你是指为什么把你加进画中吗？”这次银发女孩儿的声音让人感到温暖踏实，“当你凝视画中人的时候，画中人又在凝视着谁呢？”

Anna暗暗惊叹，银发女孩儿看似发问，实则无比巧妙地回答了她的问题，她以天地为画，则银发女孩儿是她的画中人，这份凝视让她获得了内心的宁静；银发女孩儿以水彩作画，天地虽大、雪景随美，终究缺了一份烟火气，而她在一旁的默默观看，不正是打破了这一份寂寥，所以银发女孩儿将她画入画中，成就了这幅画作。

“谢谢你走进我的画中～”银发女孩儿接着说道，见Anna呆住不说话，俏皮地歪了歪脑袋。

Anna从沉思中反应过来，小声问道：“还没问问你叫什么名字呢？画了这么久，也累了吧，不如我们去咖啡馆坐坐？”

“我叫Elsa，好啊，正想找个地方暖暖身子，等我收拾收拾就走吧！我请客”银发女孩儿眨了眨眼。

Elsa～看着忙着收拾画具的银发女孩儿，Anna想道：这名字好熟悉啊，总感觉在哪儿听到过……


	5. 零摄氏度（5）

Anna默默地跟着这个叫做Elsa的银发女孩儿，Anna张了张嘴想问点什么，但看着对方一路上只是背着画具静静地走着……其实要是放在平时，和别人呆在一起只要超过五分钟没人说话，Anna就会尴尬到抓狂，但这次不一样，她能感觉到Elsa身上独有的那种恬静的气质，并且深深为之着迷，哪怕只是陪着她默默前行，Anna也能感觉到她的心在胸膛内不安分地欢呼雀跃，这种从内而外散发出的欣喜，根本无需用言语来表达。仿佛像是说好的那样，此时的天空中又飘起了小雪，雪花落在她拿着画具的手上、落在她的肩头、落在她银色的发梢

走进咖啡馆，温暖的气息依旧扑面而来，但由于大多数学生的离校，原本座无虚席的卡座区只寥寥坐着三两人。Elsa找了个靠窗的角落位置把画具放下，转身问道：“想喝什么？”

“都晚上了，不喝咖啡了，我要杯热牛奶吧～”Anna应声道，一边乖巧地坐在Elsa挑好的位置上，她看了看窗外的雪景，忍不住想道：她果然是个好静的，就算在空空荡荡的咖啡馆里，也要选个最边缘的位置……

“想什么呢？”抬头一看，对面那双湛蓝的眼睛水灵水灵的。

“在想你为什么选这个位置……”直到说出口，Anna才意识到这是个多么奇怪的回答，不禁红了脸解释道，“因为我平时和朋友一般都会选择坐在那边中间，感觉更有氛围。”

服务员送上来一杯热牛奶和一杯柠檬蜂蜜水，Elsa微微点头致谢，正伸手准备把热牛奶推到Anna面前时，刚好碰上Anna伸出的手，在触碰到的那一瞬间，Anna能感觉到对方几乎是条件反射般地缩回了手，并且可以看到Elsa细长的眉毛微蹙了一下，不过仅仅是那一瞬间，很快，她就恢复了往常的平静。Elsa微微地笑了一笑，抬眼道：“记得你上次说你想要转专业到建筑系？还没来得及问你的名字……”

“我叫Anna，生物系一年级的！”Anna抢着答道，“我看你画画得这么好，还看巴黎美院作品集，所以之前一直猜测你是艺术学院的学姐……冒昧地问一下我猜得对吗？”

“我的确虚长你这个一年级的小朋友几岁，”Elsa不禁噗嗤地笑出了声，“不过艺术学院这个猜得不对，你既然看到了我借巴黎美院作品集，再给你个机会猜猜我到底是哪个专业的？”

看着Anna抓耳挠腮，百思不得其解的样子，Elsa的心仿佛也融化了，湛蓝眼睛里的笑意蔓延开来：“好了～不为难你了，其实我是建筑学院的，你觉得我画得好，那是因为第一次画的是建筑速写，第二次画的是水彩风景画，这都是建筑系学生必备的技能，不过熟能生巧罢了……至于巴黎美院，它是建筑教育布扎体系的发源地，最开始有建筑、雕塑、绘画三个大类，排除了艺术学院，也就只有建筑这一个可能了！”

“Wow，”Anna惊叹道，“Elsa学姐你懂好多！Wait what？我可以叫你Elsa学姐吗？我正愁没个人给我科普一下建筑学专业的基本知识，虽然我倒是有个建筑系的室友，不过她自己都自顾不暇，你能再给我多讲讲吗？拜托了……”Anna一激动，讲起话来就像个不停不休的机关枪，嘚嘚嘚个不停，很本不给人插话的机会。

两人一来一去聊了好久，临了Anna终于没有忘记要联系方式，双方互相加了社交账号，在咖啡馆门前道别。“快回去吧，这么晚还不回去你的心上人该担心了……”临了Anna还不忘试探一句。

“我觉得小朋友才更需要早点回宿舍哦！”Elsa背上画具，对着Anna挥了挥手，“而且，我单身～”

看着转身而去的Elsa，Anna小声自言自语道：“其实我也是～”但她的影子早已被路灯拉得好长，想来是听不见了……

Anna也转身朝着宿舍走去，但走了没几步，就回头偷看那个往反方向走去的背影，银色的长发在白雪的映衬下显得更加熠熠生辉，Anna痴笑着想道：Elsa～到底在哪儿听过这个名字，怎么这么耳熟，是在图书馆翻建筑学院优秀学生作业的时候看到的？还是说她是校学生会主席团的？

第二天是平安夜，Anna睡了个懒觉，起来准备了好一阵子，确认该带的东西都没拉下之后，才准备启程去Rapunzel家。前一天晚上的奇妙经历让Anna突然飘飘然起来，有什么能比在一天之内就知道了自己喜欢的人的名字、要到了联系方式并且还得知她还是自己梦寐以求的专业的学姐还要好的事呢？想到这儿Anna就忍不住嘴角上扬，这就相当于是有了无穷无尽的搭讪机会了，“学姐，这个概念我不懂！”“学姐，那个专业名词我不会！”——想想都要笑出声来……

Rapunzel用手在Anna眼前晃了晃：“你疯魔了？对着空气傻笑？”

“嘿嘿～嘿嘿嘿～”Anna继续着她的痴笑，“我可能要脱单了！”

Rapunzel无奈地摇着头：“也就只有你的银发小姐姐能让你这副痴汉相了，快走吧，爸爸妈妈和Cassandra姐姐都已经准备好迎接你这个大学霸的光临了！”

Rapunzel家住在阿伦戴尔的高档别墅区，她的父亲Frederic先生和母亲Ariana女士是著名的Corona律师事务所的创始人。不过Anna很惊讶地发现他完全没有成功人士的架子，因为一进门她就收到了她有生以来收到过的最热情的欢迎……

Ariana阿姨一进门就给了Anna一个大大的拥抱，Frederic叔叔则是笑着接过她手中的礼物，并报以温暖的微笑，就算是在Rapunzel口中平时傲娇成性的Cassandra姐姐也热情地一把拉过Anna坐到沙发中央。就算她一再说“够了够了，吃不完这么多～”Anna的手上被塞了各式各样的零食。Anna终于知道Rapunzel的好性格是怎么培养出来的了。

不过这种其乐融融的氛围倒是意外地给了Anna家的感觉，外面的雪越下越大，而家里有冒着热气的热可可，有好友的欢声笑语，这个没有爸爸妈妈陪伴的圣诞也特别温暖呢……Anna不禁想起Elsa来，她不也没有回家？她在做什么呢？一个人会不会孤单？她是不是每年都在学校过圣诞？或许明年可以约她一起过……

“来来来，Anna坐在Rapunzel边上～”家里热情的氛围打断Anna的思绪，晚餐已经准备好了，除了各式各样的圣诞传统食物之外，Ariana阿姨还特意为Anna准备了她的家乡特产kransekake，一圈一圈叠得老高。当然也少不了阿伦戴尔的特产——碱渍鱼，只见Cassandra兴奋地打开玻璃瓶，夹出一块，像是见到糖果的小孩子一般。Anna突然屏息不语，在阿伦戴尔人人都爱碱渍鱼，但她宁愿吃鲱鱼罐头也不想沾上一口碱渍鱼，那味道只让她感到窒息。她连忙拿起一块kransekake小口地吃起来以掩盖碱渍鱼的气味。

丰盛的晚餐过后，Frederic叔叔接了个电话就匆忙离开客厅，Anna拉了拉Rapunzel的衣角，小声道：“你Cassandra姐姐真的对你好好哦，看她一直看你的眼神～”

“Cassandra的父母是爸爸妈妈的朋友，他们之前车祸不幸去世了，之后她就一直住在我们家，她今年刚当上警长，以后有谁欺负你，就告诉她！”Rapunzel最后一句的语气中带着一分骄傲。

可能是吃多了，Anna突然肚子叽里咕噜地叫了起来，连忙问厕所的位置，当她摸索着路过书房门时，听见里面Frederic先生还在打着电话，Anna本不是个爱刺探别人隐私的人，但也断断续续、隐隐约约听到“正当防卫”、“……老师”、“阿伦戴尔大学”、“不必担心”这些字眼。

Anna默默感叹着幸好这个阿伦戴尔大学的倒霉蛋遇上了著名的Frederic先生，否则这年头吃了官司可得倒霉好久……无奈腹中又是一阵叽里咕噜，她只好加速挪向走廊尽端的卫生间……


	6. 零摄氏度（6）

本来打算过完圣诞节就回学校，但想不到平安夜下了一整夜的雪，直接大雪封城，加之Rapunzel家实在是太热情，Anna也就安心住下了。所以整个圣诞假期，Anna都在被投喂、谈笑风生、继续被投喂中度过。至于堆雪人这种愿望，早就被她抛到九霄云外去了……

新学期开始，回到学校，生活很快就恢复到原先那种忙碌地状态中去了，像往常一样，Moana又开始愁她的设计课作业，Rapunzel还是像以前那样边学边玩，Ariel忙于到处采风收集艺术素材，刚从图书馆学习归来的Anna把书一本一本地在书架上放好，想趁着晚上休息地间隙看看Ariel之前送的范图研究研究素描技法。在抽出画纸的一瞬间，一张眼熟的宣传单落在桌上，Anna定睛一看：主讲人——Elsa？Anna脑子突然嗡的一声，懊恼地直锤自己的脑袋，这不是自己之前一直拒绝参加的《歌剧魅影》读书会么？大好的机会就这么被白白浪费了。

“看什么呢，这么入戏？”身后传来Rapunzel略带调侃的声音。

“哼，你还好意思说？”刚刚还悔不当初的Anna突然嗔怪道，“读书会的主讲人就是Elsa，你们为什么不告诉我？”说着假装生气地晃了晃手中的宣传单。

“冤枉呐！”Rapunzel可不敢惹这看起来炸了毛地小狮子，“她每次来去如风，从来没提过自己的名字，而且银发小姐姐从来都只存在你的描述中，我们可真的对不上号……”

Ariel也震惊地睁大了眼睛：“那个学识渊博的主讲人就是你的银发小姐姐？许是室内打光的原因，我一直以为她是金发……”

“快快快，关于读书会的一切，我全都要听！”Anna兴奋得像一只吸了猫薄荷的橘猫。

阿伦戴尔大学读书会迎来了《歌剧魅影》第三次讨论会，按照Raps的讲述上学期因为Elsa事务繁忙取消了几次讨论，Anna暗自庆幸她并没有错过太多。她赶在周五晚上之前上学校的小书店买了一本Mattos英译版的The Phantom of the Opera，全黑的封面上一只骷髅般的手抓着一张血红色的面具。Anna撇了撇嘴，一来她本身对文学什么的并不太感兴趣，特别是这种带有外国背景的小说，她总觉得自己没有强大的知识面来支撑自己读下去；二来这种带有神秘恐怖氛围的哥特式情节也实在不是她的菜。不过……为了看Elsa，Anna暗下决心，我可以！

读书会的根据地位处学校大宴会厅旁侧廊边的小房间内，新生开学典礼之后，Anna还是第一次步入这个大厅。她特意提前很久来到这个号称阿伦戴尔大学最古老的建筑，据说这很久以前是个教堂，后来才改造成宴会厅的，与第一次来时对大学生活的期盼渴望的心情不同，这一次她能够静下心来细细观察它——纤细而直冲拱顶的束柱引导她的目光一路向上，天花上交相错叠的肋骨拱又让她不由自主地向前看去，目之所及的尽端是一个半圆形的龛，上面醒目地挂着阿伦戴尔大学的校徽。在高大的中殿两侧是低矮的侧廊，侧廊的上部有光线照射进来，把空无一人的厅堂一分为二——一半黑暗、一半光明，或许是巧合，在那被照亮的一半里，出现了她日思夜想的身影。接近黄昏的阳光将她的头发染上一层金色，她不急不徐地从北往南穿过侧殿，恍若纯洁无暇的天使，带着爱与智慧降临人间。

“Elsa学姐~Elsa学姐~”Anna回过神来，追着她走出侧殿，来到南边的长廊。

Elsa转过身来望着她，怀里捧着和她一样的书，还是一如既往的处变不惊的表情：“是你呀Anna，怎么这个时候来这边？”

“我来和同学一起参加读书会！”说完以后Anna才尴尬地发现其实她的身边并没有同学的身影，Anna在心里给自己翻了个大大的白眼，总不能说自己因为知道了她是主讲人所以才专门来听的吧，遂解释道，“呃，我是说，我听同学说读书会中大家的讨论特别有趣，所以想来听听看……不过这本书我还没有读完，不要紧吧？”说是没有看完，其实是一个字都还没有看，Anna不禁捂了捂刚买来全新的精装书。

好在Elsa并没有戳穿她，只是淡淡地说道：“读书会本来就是大家在一起讨论分享自己的读完书的一点想法的地方，没读完也不用担心，这本书我们到目前为止也只开了三次分享会，而且我们的读书会对于话题见解的讨论多过对情节的推敲你，所以书你慢慢看，不要紧的。”Elsa盯着Anna打量，感觉她是那么的特别，好像一束冲破云层直射而下的阳光；可有一瞬间又感觉她是那么的普通，笑起来不掺任何杂质的普通、令人羡慕的普通……

Anna被盯得双颊直发烫，眼见对方也不说话，就这么静静地看着她，她小心翼翼地打破这份宁静：“你仿佛很喜欢哥特文学？能问问为什么吗？”

Elsa顺势坐在了长廊一侧的低矮栏台上，Anna见状也有样学样地坐下。栏台的另一侧是水池，通常都有天鹅在此处嬉水，此刻不知是因为天色已暮还是因为上天实在不忍打扰这份宁静，这一池碧水只是静静地倒映着两人的身影。

“其实我对于哥特不能说是单纯的喜欢，而是对于它所焕发出的态度的一种欣赏吧~你知道哥特这个词的起源吗？”见对面的红发女孩儿摇了摇头，Elsa继续说道，“其实哥特一开始是文艺复兴艺术家对于中世纪的艺术风格的蔑称，Gothic取自西欧日耳曼的一个部族名，本意中带着‘野蛮部族’的意思。虽然它在刚开始出现具有强烈的宗教意味，但是随着文艺复兴对于古希腊古罗马的古典艺术的推崇，哥特艺术逐渐被视作异端。直到近现代浪漫主义思潮的兴起，哥特艺术才重新焕发光芒，而从那以后哥特就常常与‘浪漫’、‘反叛’相联系起来。从建筑史上来说，哥特艺术还有一个不可忽略的特征，就是它的纯粹性。它把教堂高直向上的动势发挥得淋漓尽致；它对结构的去物质化处理，剩下的是可与上帝对话的神圣而纯粹的空间。我并不信教，但这种追求纯粹的精神令我折服。与其说我欣赏哥特艺术，不如说是它教会了我很多。它对我最大的影响就是告诉我异端不可怕，只要足够纯粹，终有立足之地。”说罢，Elsa朝Anna歪头笑了笑，看了看表，站起身，走向长廊边的一个小房间。

Wow！Anna惊叹于Elsa广博的知识面，更惊叹于对于哥特艺术独到的见解，感觉自己仿佛上了一节简短的艺术史课，心中对Elsa的敬佩又多了一分。

“不介意的话进来帮我一起摆凳子？”Elsa倚在门边朝Anna说道，接着侧身走了进去。

Anna跟着走了进去，帮着Elsa把椅子摆成向心的圆形。Anna偷偷看着认真调整每一张椅子角度的Elsa，心里想着怎么会有人摆凳子都这么好看……这时石墙包裹着的阴冷空气中传来阵阵幽香，和普通香水的味道不同，它遗世独立、似有若无，在你以为自己仿佛确切地嗅到它时就飘散得无影无踪。Anna深吸一口气，循着香味向Elsa望去，抬头刚想说点什么，门再次被打开，是Rapunzel和Ariel走了进来……一进门就看到Anna和Elsa的两人挤眉弄眼地向Anna比了个大拇指，一脸姨母笑地找了位置坐好。

人渐渐多了起来，讨论会准点开始了。作为主讲人，Elsa先是对之前两次的讨论做了简短的总结，紧接着就开始了新章节的阅读。当读到魅影对Christine说：“You must love me！”时，对面一个女生举起了手，Anna记得她好像是农学院的Honeymaren，“被强迫说出口的爱，真的是爱吗？爱究竟是什么呢？”

Anna看见对面的Elsa眼神仿佛黯淡了一秒，紧接着正声说道；“这个问题每个人都会有不同的看法，不如大家各抒己见吧~”

Anna的心砰砰地跳着，忍不住想：所以在你眼里，爱究竟是什么呢？


	7. 零摄氏度（7）

暖黄的灯光把同学们的身影照映在布满岁月痕迹的石墙上，这使Elsa想起法国拉斯科洞穴中的原始壁画，再加上众人恍若簇拥着篝火一般向心而坐的姿态，更加给这原本不大的小房间增添了一分神秘感。

Elsa非常喜欢沉浸在这样的场景中的感觉，现实中的她并不善与人交际，也很少袒露自己对事物真实的看法。她是一个想的永远比说的要多的人，总有人告诉她要学着多与人交际，可在这里她可以毫无负担地向大家展示她泉涌般的思维。或许在漫漫的历史长河中，围炉夜谈真的是思维碰撞最好的场所吧~所以每次讨论会提出的问题，她都可以凭借自身广博的知识面和足够有深度的思考给出富有哲思的回答。在之前的讨论会中，她可以毫不费劲地给大家科普巴黎新旧两个歌剧院的建筑风格的不同，可以轻松地从康德的古典哲学一直谈到萨特的存在主义，可这一次所提出的问题，是一个她从来没有认真思考过、甚至可以说是一个她本能性回避的问题——什么是爱？她再一次选择逃避，把问题抛给了大家……

Elsa看见坐在对面的Anna正盯着她看，不好意思地撇过头去，说道：“这次我想听听大家怎么想……”也不知道为什么，说完这句话的她又偷偷地瞄了回去，这次那个红棕色头发的女孩儿没有再盯着她，而是换上一副若有所思的神情，蓝绿色的眸子机灵地转来转去，好像随时都能想出什么捉弄人地鬼点子来。

Elsa回想起那天雪天湖边的初见，其实平时不爱与人相处的她更喜欢独自画画，但不知道为什么，只有那一次，背后的人没有让她感到不安。恰恰相反，这个叫Anna的女孩儿第一次给了她陪伴的温暖，而她所做的，似乎仅仅只是一言不发地看她画画而已。缘分有的时候真是一种奇妙的东西，Elsa想着，似乎不知从哪天开始，这似火焰般的红棕色头发就总是出现在她的生活中。她想起很久之前美术老师说过的话：“在一幅画当中，总是需要那么一两个亮色，可能画你画第一笔的时候还略显突兀，但不要紧，让它在画面里多出现几次，面积不需要很大，只要星星点点地去点缀它，你会发现，它为你的画面增添了更加丰富的层次。”身边的人总是说Elsa的生活看起来太过平淡，不爱社交，平时只爱一个人窝着看看书、画画画，Elsa每次也只是不以为然地笑笑。而这一次，眼前这个红棕色头发的女孩儿，似乎正在成为她平淡生活中的一抹亮色，而且她也似乎正在渐渐爱上这个被这一抹亮色所点缀起来的层次丰富的世界。

再看看现在认真思考问题的她看上去还是那么机灵自信、充满活力、光芒万丈而又温顺乖巧、温暖动人……Elsa一时间想不出更多合适的词来形容她，只是觉得她是那么的与众不同，至少……与自己不同……

“我觉得对于魅影来说，爱是一种救赎。魅影的一生是悲剧的，他没有正常的样貌，没有家人的疼爱，没有亲人，没有朋友。他仿佛活在地下终日见不得阳光的蛇虫，众人的歧视令他畸变，悲剧的遭遇使他扭曲，但，是爱给了他曙光，是爱给了他希望，是爱让他没有一错再错，也是爱让他放下执念……”第一个发言的男生这样说道。

“我并不完全认同这位同学的想法，”旁边的一位短发女生反驳道，“诚然，爱可以双向的给予叫做爱，单向的索取只能称之为占有欲。我会为悲剧的人生感到惋惜，但我并不认为它可以成为贪婪占有的借口……所以我认为爱是双向的馈赠。”

接着，大家都从自己的阅历里提炼出了自己对于爱的理解，就比如Rapunzel认为爱是两个不同灵魂的相互契合和吸引，想想Eugene和她，似乎的确如此；好奇宝宝Ariel则认为爱是打开新世界的钥匙，更是让一个人产生蜕变的催化剂……这可让还没读过这本书的Anna舒了一口气，谈书中情节她暂时说不出个什么，可论瞎扯她还是多多少少会一点的。

“爱的确是双向的，但具体到个体层面上来说，我只能单方面、主观地去描述它。”Anna看向她对面那个脸色微红的女孩儿，清了清嗓子，“在我看来，爱是不由自主的吸引，是日日夜夜的想念，是奋不顾身的靠近。爱让人变得勇敢，爱让人变得充满柔情，爱让人想要努力成为更好的自己。因为——一呼一吸间，是你；心心念念的，是你；转身，是你；回头，是你……”

讨论会结束后回到宿舍，Rapunzel略带调侃地撞了撞捧着书本的Anna的肩：“嘿嘿，想不到我们的Anna还是个小诗人呢，第一次就这么深情地告白了！”

“哪有那么夸张？”Anna把怀中的书抱得更紧了。

“啊~是你，是你，我的心里，眼里，嘴里，到哪儿都是你~”Rapunzel突然戏精上身，用舞台剧的口吻模仿着Anna的话，摇头晃脑地说道。连在一旁的Ariel听了都忍不住噗嗤地笑出了声。

见Anna抛来凶神恶煞般的眼神，仿佛要把她们生吞活剥了一般，Ariel连忙打圆场：“别听她乱讲，我觉得你说得挺不错的。不过，你也别光顾着深情告白，不是要到联系方式了吗？赶快行动起来，增加在她面前的曝光度啊！！！”

“有道理！”Anna连忙拿起手机，打开和Elsa的聊天界面。

-Elsa学姐，还记得我吗？我是生物系的Anna，转专业考试就要开始了，想问问你知不知道素描加试大概的难度是怎么样的？

没过多久，就传来了新消息提醒的声音，Anna激动得差点跳起来：

-Anna你好，我以前并没有参与过转专业考试，抱歉不能给你确切得消息，不过我可以把我之前记的素描笔记发给你看看，稍等一会儿。

Anna的心兴奋地在胸膛中四处乱窜，心花怒放地想道：Elsa也太好了吧，不仅秒回，还愿意把笔记发给我！不一会儿，对面发来了几张图片，从排线技巧到各种各样地几何体再到静物，每张图旁边都配上了Elsa娟秀的笔记。

“Wow！你可真是遇上了和你一样的书呆子学霸~”凑过来看图的Ariel摇着头感叹道，“这是我除了你之外遇见过的第二个学个素描还要记笔记的人，啧啧，般配！般配！”

“去去去，一边儿去，你才书呆子，这叫认真、一丝不苟好吧？”Anna一把推开她前来围观的室友，接着小心翼翼地把每一张图都存了下来。不过……第一次联系，就要个笔记，也显得太功利了吧，Anna接着打道：

-读书会很有意思，听了大家的见解，我收益颇丰，只不过学姐你今天好像并没有发言诶……能不能冒昧地问一问，你觉得爱是什么呢？

时间仿佛在这一刻静止了……要不是Anna眼见着聊天栏的标题在“Elsa”和“Typing……”之间来回横跳，她几乎要以为对方已经离开聊天界面了。或许是有非常深刻的见解吧，Anna想着，换了坐姿，打开相册细细欣赏起“书呆子Elsa”的素描笔记，这字可真好看，和她本人一样秀气，这线排得可真好，跟她本人一样一丝不苟……Anna不禁又是一阵痴笑。过了好久好久，对方发来四个大字：

-我不知道……

Anna震惊地说不出话，她似乎可以脑补出屏幕对面的Elsa说这句话的时候所能摆出的无辜的小表情。过了良久，对方接下来的话更是让她惊掉了下巴：

-我没有这方面的经验。

Wait what？？？！这个回答完完全全出乎了Anna的意料，她本以为对方会说这是个难以回答的哲学问题，自己阅历尚浅，觉得无法很好地阐释之类的话……是我理解的那个意思吗？Anna想着，不会吧？于是她小心翼翼地问道：

-你不会……从来没谈过恋爱吧……

-嗯……

-Wow！


	8. 零摄氏度（8）

天气逐渐转暖起来，阿伦戴尔大学校园也开始缓缓复苏，积雪慢慢融化，翠绿的嫩芽在融雪中探头探脑、若隐若现，湖面也一扫冬日的寂静，时常有鱼儿在水面上留下圈圈涟漪，时而还有野鸭在湖中戏水……跟随着春天的脚步，Elsa似乎也逐渐繁忙了起来。她已经连续取消了好几次读书会了……Anna瘪着个嘴掰着指头想着，算了算自己似乎已经好久好久好久没有见到她了。

好在她们天天线上的联系倒是从没有断过——虽然仅限每天晚上八九点之后聊上一会儿，到点了就互道晚安。Rapunzel调侃她们说：“这难道就是传说中的学霸之恋，白天各自忙各自的学业，没时间卿卿我我，只有晚上才能抽出时间聊两句人生，简直比柏拉图还柏拉图。”调侃归调侃，其实Anna有的时候也会忍不住想，这个Elsa学姐到底对她有没有意思，如果说没有，何必打卡一般地每天例行聊天还互道晚安；如果说有，这欲擒故纵的招数对于一个从没谈过恋爱的人来说会不会过于高级了，难不成她就是传说中平平无奇的恋爱小天才？

不过力学模型大赛的决赛开赛在即，Anna天天忙着计算力学公式、搭模型、返工重算，倒也没给她这个大忙人太多的时间来想其他的事情。经过好几次的小组讨论、实验，Anna发现她的这群土木系小伙伴一工作起来着实是沉默寡言的典型，抛开Kristoff这种本身就讷讷地人不说，就连平时看起来仿佛有多动症的Merida一碰上模型就好像打了镇定剂一般一言不发地被定在椅子上，还有时时谈笑风生的Sven在面对力学计算时也是一脸严肃。不是说少说多做不好，只是生性话痨的Anna实在不习惯在这种严肃安静的团队合作氛围中工作，不过好歹整个方案还是有条不紊地推进下去了。

很快，在众人的期盼中，模型大赛的决赛如期到来了，Anna和她的小伙伴们早已做了充足的准备，摩拳擦掌地等待比赛开始了。Anna在踏进会场的那一刻就收到了Hans学长的热情欢迎：“学妹里面请，祝好运哦~”这个开朗的学生会副主席朝她眨了眨眼，继续说道，“不过我相信你这么个大学霸不用好运，凭实力就能取胜！”有的时候适当的热情会让人感到温暖，可如果热情过头了，总会让人感到有一丝丝的尴尬，Anna无奈地向她的队友们耸了耸肩，心里想着虽然感觉尬尬的，但人家总归是好意吧……所以也没再说什么，径直走进了会场。

决赛大致的要求就是每组利用有限的材料（统一规格的木条、热熔胶和麻绳）在一定的跨度的基座之间架设结构体，完成架设之后在其上施加集中力，哪组结构体能承受的压力最大，哪组就胜出。各组在结构选型方面可以说是各显神通，有的选择空间桁架结构，有的选择网架，有的居然利用麻绳做起了张弦梁结构，更有甚者居然模仿了日本出云穹顶的伞状结构。

Sven一边捣鼓着热熔胶一边得意洋洋地小声和他的小伙伴们交头接耳：“凭他们结构选得再花里胡哨也没有用，对于一个需要快速搭建的模型来说只能是花拳绣腿。虽然这些结构本身都精妙绝伦，但对于模型来说只能用热熔胶来固定节点，这注定会成为整个结构最薄弱的一点，而我们，嘿嘿……”Anna心里升起说不出的佩服，早在方案之初，他们就决定放弃所有需要刚性固定节点的结构，转而选择中国古代木拱廊桥编木拱的形式，热熔胶只起稳定作用而不做任何力学支撑，至于每个构件的最佳尺寸，则是她这个高数小能手经过无数的计算得出的。再看看旁边因为节点连接问题而焦头烂额的几组同学，Anna更是骄傲地扬起了嘴角。

果不其然，像平时演练的那样，四个人合理分工、有序搭建，率先完成了整个模型。Merida不放心似的摇了摇整个结构体，Sven拍了拍她的肩，示意她不用紧张，Anna东张西望地看着别组的进度，一回头，发现Kristoff正呆呆地盯着他看。真是个呆子，Anna心想，也不知道他在看什么，难道我脸上写了字吗？怎么能这样盯着我看，还这个眼神，不知道这么死死盯着别人看会让别人尴尬到想打人的吗？于是她一个侧身钻到Merida身后，别过脸去和Sven说笑起来。最后，Anna组不出所料地以承受二十本书而不倒的记录赢得了冠军，连被Hans邀请来颁奖的土木工程学院院长都对他们的成果啧啧称赞。

模型大赛圆满结束，Anna获得了一笔还算丰厚的奖金和一个小小的埃菲尔铁塔摆件。奖金到还在其次，这个小摆件倒是异常精致，埃菲尔铁塔好歹也算是个建筑吧，送给建筑系的Elsa刚刚好……而且在阿伦戴尔大学这种人才辈出的地方力学模型大赛冠军可不是好拿的，这也算是给自己的简历赚到一个大大的加分项了，Anna开心地想着，第一反应就是打开手机，想立马把这一切都告诉Elsa——不知不觉间，她已经养成了这样的小习惯：不管遇到什么好事坏事都先汇报给Elsa。看了看时间，晚上八点半，她应该忙完了吧，Anna左滑右选，思来想去，挑了一个正在卖萌的可爱猫猫的表情包发了过去。

-来了？——果然没令人失望，Elsa的头像如约出现在页面上。Anna的脑海里出现了笑语盈盈地说着这句话的Elsa的脸来，正准备告诉她模型大赛的事，对面又一条消息发过来：

-模型大赛的事，恭喜你啊！建筑系的老师喜欢有结构意识的同学，这在转专业面试的时候会很加分的~——她是我肚子里的蛔虫吧，不仅知道我刚拿了奖，还知道我下一句就要说这个事……这让Anna一时间竟不知说什么好，思忖半天，计上心头：

-Elsa学姐好灵通的消息！

-我也是之前听你说了一嘴，刚上教务处网站看到了学生会的最新播报，就点进去看看有没有你……不管怎么说，恭喜你呀，能拿第一名真的很优秀！

Anna开心得直蹬腿，她连我告诉她的这点小事都记得，这是爱吧？这肯定是爱！看着满脸通红的Anna，Rapunzel摇了摇头：“啧啧啧，恋爱中的人儿啊~”

Anna白了她一眼，连忙回道：  
-为了庆祝我得奖，明晚一起吃个饭怎么样？我请客，还有个小礼物要送给你！

对面发来一个为难的表情：  
-最近恐怕不行哦，我有些私事要处理，你看我连读书会都取消了好几次。刚好你的转专业考试离得不远了，你不打算得好好准备一下？等你顺利通过，我一定赴约！期待你的小礼物~

-好吧~我会好好准备的！到时候见~

-还有，不要忘记准备面试哦，记住，真诚是最好的名片，我相信你一定可以的，等你的好消息~

Anna无奈地把手机丢在一边，轻叹一口气：约个饭也这么难，都多久没见面了呐……该不会真的活生生处成了网恋吧？哦不，连追都没追上，怎么能叫网恋呢。Anna转念一想，不过说不定她最近是真的有事忙吧，连读书会都接连取消，想来不是故意躲着我……多说无益，反正她答应只要通过转专业考试就可以约饭，不如专心准备。Anna边想着边捡过手机开始看起了Elsa的素描笔记来。

“结构素描~真是有趣……”很快，Anna的注意力一下就被吸引了过去。


	9. 零摄氏度（9）

Anna提着画板在建筑系馆门口徘徊，今天是转专业考试的日子，为了这次考试特地起了个大早过来，她可不想因为什么乱七八糟的原因迟到而给老师们留下不好的印象。虽然Moana早就告诉过她因为学生们普遍要熬夜做方案、赶图、做模型，所以建筑系馆几乎从来不关门。但面对这道门，她还是不敢随随便便地就踏入，总觉得需要点仪式感——就好像在朝圣路上走了太久的信徒，终于来到神庙前会花几分钟驻足仰望凝视那样。

过了好久，Anna终于下定决心走进这座她心目中的神庙，就算之前跟着Moana混进来过好多次，但这次她还是忍不住暗暗激动，她路过自己曾驻足观望的优秀作业展示区、路过学生们稍显杂乱的工作室、路过敞亮的大中庭，来到了候考室。学院通知的考试安排是先去画室进行素描加试，在等通知依次面试。Anna环顾四周，不愧是每年转专业的抢手专业，符合要求前来考试的就乌泱泱地占了大半个候考室了。随后，众人跟着一个叫做Belle的高挑年轻女老师依次走进画室，可以看出，原本随意摆放的画架已经被事先摆放好，几个画架一组围着展示台，而展示台上果然如Elsa之前跟她说的那样，是石膏几何体。

Anna找到了自己的编号，摆好画板朝展示台上望去，什么？！一个六棱柱和一个……正！二！十！面！体！？Anna突然想起Elsa素描笔记里写的内容来：这个世界上有且仅有五种正多面体，分别是正四面体、立方体、正八面体、正十二面体和正二十面体，它们的每一个面都是一个正多边形，且全都全等；而举世闻名的C60足球烯分子并不是正多面体，它是由正五边形和正六边形的面构成的……

Anna敲了敲自己的脑袋，光记得这些有什么用，这么多的面，明暗关系多难表达，画不出来还不是白瞎。她翻开放在每个人位置上的考试要求，上面只有一行字：以结构素描的方式画出展示台上的几何体，限时1.5小时。Anna沾沾自喜地想道：结构素描？不就是Elsa笔记里写的那个吗？大概就是仅用线条清楚地表达物体结构，不仅要画出轮廓线，还要将结构线也表达出来，通过控制不同部位线条用笔力度适当表达光影关系可以为画面大大增色。这可难不倒我这个立体几何爱好者……

整个画室里橡皮擦的声音此起彼伏，看来大家都出师不利，Anna偷偷看了看旁边几组的几何体，要么是正十二面体，要么是和其他几何体斜七歪八地穿插在一起的四棱锥……哼，这个建筑学院为了筛人可真是无所不用其极，Anna撅着嘴画着，还好，在时间到的那一刻她完美画完了。看看旁边那个可怜的男生，不仅画面很脏，那个正二十面体还被画成了个畸形的土豆，Anna无奈地摇摇头，暗自庆幸自己还有那么点手感。

不过跟面试比起来，素描考试根本不算什么。听Moana说建筑系的老师素来以毒蛇著称，特别是那些中年老师，不管男女，怼起人来可以说是毫不留情面。Anna接连目睹了好几个女生哭唧唧地从面试教室里跑了出来，心里不禁打起了小鼓。

“下一个，生物系的Anna同学！”门口的学生助理拉开门朝外面喊了一句。

Anna理了理衣服，推开门走了进去，只见七个面试官一字排开地坐在她的对面，在其中有之前带他们进考场的Belle老师，她朝Anna友好地笑了笑，剩下的除了一个年轻男老师之外，无一不是之前Moana吐槽过的“毒蛇怪”长相的中年老师。

在Anna定了定神，镇定地做完了自我介绍之后，一个留着地中海发型的老师边翻看她的成绩单边提出了第一个问题：“生物系第一名，成绩这么好为什么还要转专业呐？”

Anna内心翻了一百个白眼：这还不是某大学自己规定的，只有每个学院成绩年级前百分之五的同学才有资格参加转专业考试……照他这么说这就是个悖论，成绩好的不用转专业，成绩差的又没资格转，那何必多此一举还要有转专业这个选项呢？不过人在屋檐下，不得不低头啊，Anna摆出一个大大的笑脸，毕恭毕敬地回答道：“考入建筑系是我多年来的梦想，刚进学校时错过了机会，所以只能加倍努力，挤进年纪前百分之五，从而拿到转专业的资格了……”

“那既然你想转专业来建筑系，你有没有思考过建筑的本质是什么？”Anna突然被问懵了，居然拿这么深刻的问题来为难她，她开始疯狂地从记忆里搜索起可以用的答案。

“连这个问题都没思考过，怎么好意思口口声声说热爱建筑？”地中海男不耐烦地扬起了眉毛，似乎颇有不满的样子。

突然，Elsa之前描述哥特建筑的话语出现在Anna的脑海中，她连忙答道：“我认为建筑地本质是空间。就比如对于哥特教堂来说，一切对于围护结构的设计都意在塑造具有宗教性、神秘感的空间的，最终呈现给我们一个动势向上的空间典范。对于其他建筑也是一样，主体是空间，而并非维护结构。”

地中海男若有所思地点了点头，没有再说什么。“你的回答非常棒！”Belle老师向她投来了赞许地目光，这着实让Anna紧绷的心感到了无限的温暖，她看了看Anna的简历，柔声说道：“Anna同学还是非常优秀的，前几天刚刚获得了学校力学模型大赛的第一名，能给我们讲一讲通过这个比赛你有什么收获吗？”这可算是把她从刚刚的暴击中拯救出来了，终于不是奇奇怪怪的质问或者可以上升到哲学层面的专业问题了……

“感觉怎么样啊，我们的大学霸？”早就在门外等着她的Moana看到拖着疲惫的脚步走出来的Anna后马上迎了上来，“怎么垂头丧气的？”

Anna长叹了一口气：“如你所说，你们建筑系的老师都好难搞，我怕就算我侥幸通过了考试，也会被他们的唾沫星子给淹没了……”

“嘿嘿，不用担心，被骂多了就免疫了，而且你可是我们宿舍唯一的大学霸，没问题的！”Moana笑嘻嘻地拉过她，“走！我们先去吃饭~说不定吃完饭就公布结果了!”不过还真别说，这个建筑系也是够复古的，在网络如此发达的今天，别的学院都选择直接在网站上公布结果，只有建筑学院还在坚持进行“放榜”这种奇怪的活动。

等吃完饭回来，大厅里早就挤满了焦急等待结果的学生们，他们叽叽喳喳地讨论着上午素描考试和面试中所遇到的种种。Anna紧张得直冒汗，在大厅里不停地踱步，她在心里默念着：一定得进啊，进了就万事大吉，不仅完成自己长久以来的愿望，还可以名正言顺地找Elsa学姐吃饭，哦，还不止，甚至可以天天见到Elsa学姐~

“让一让~让一让~”张贴告示的人来了！还不等他熟练地贴出榜单，大家就已经一拥而上地把公告栏围了个水泄不通。Anna叹了口气，这不是欺负人不够高大强壮么……挤了半天，终于挤到了前排，建筑学院转专业考试入围名单的标题之下第一行——原生物学院：Anna！

“YES！YES！YES！”Anna激动得无以复加。

这时候身后传来一个熟悉的声音：“功夫不负有心人，恭喜你啊，Anna！”那是……

“Elsa~”Anna转过身来，开心得差点挂在她身上，还好理智使她控制住了自己，“我做到了！今晚一起吃饭，说好了的，不许耍赖！”

对面的银发女孩儿刚要开口，只见迎面走来的Belle老师拍了拍她的肩：“想不到Elsa老师也来看榜了？”

WAIT WHAT？！Elsa老师？？？！Anna惊得眼珠子都快掉出来了，这这这……


	10. 零摄氏度（10）

“高兴傻了？”Elsa伸出手在完全呆住了的Anna眼前晃了晃，“刚好今天我有空，你之前说的饭还吃吗？”说着，她认真地歪了歪头。

“吃！吃！吃！”Anna回过神来，一把拿起画板就往门口走，边走边自言自语式地说道，“走吧，你想吃什么？我请客……”

Elsa看着面前这只不知所措的小奶猫，忍不住笑出声来，忙叫住她：“你不会真的打算拖着画板去吃饭吧？而且据我所知，可没有餐馆一点半就做晚饭哦！”

Anna恨不得找个地缝钻进去，她尴尬地停在原地，边责怪自己总是这么冒冒失失的，边想着该怎么面对身后的这个Elsa老师，可大脑却偏偏好像宕机了一般，一句话也想不出来……

“现在时间还早，你先回宿舍放东西吧，下午我还有个会要开，一会儿你把宿舍楼号告诉我，我大概五点半过来接你～”身后的传来Elsa柔柔的声音，Anna松了一口气，心里默默感激这个每次都能给冒冒失失的她台阶下的Elsa老师。回头一看，那个优雅的身影已经走出了好远。

Anna飞也似的跑回宿舍，疯了似的把正在床上午睡的Rapunzel摇醒，“干嘛？！”Raps揉着惺忪的睡眼，不耐烦地说道，“你不是在群里通知过你被录取了的好消息了么，我已经知道了呀～让我好好睡一会儿吧，大学霸！看在我昨天熬夜赶作业到凌晨两点的份上……”

另一边的Anna才不管她这个又闭上眼睛睡过去的室友，又一把把她拉起来，小声问道：“醒醒，醒醒，你说……和老师谈恋爱违不违反校规啊？”

“你们双子座可真花心啊……”Rapunzel闭着眼睛喃喃说道，活像一个在说梦话的小孩儿，“前几天不还Elsa学姐、Elsa学姐的叫，怎么今天又看上哪个老师了？”

“你才花心，我今天才知道，Elsa……她不是什么学姐，而是建筑系的老师……”

“Wow~”还不等Anna说完，Rapunzel就从床上弹了起来，瞬间困意全无，眼睛瞪得老大，“那你可真是中大奖了，刚成功转专业就发现自己喜欢上了自己老师，啧啧啧~”

Anna对她的反应显然并不满意：“你快告诉我，阿伦戴尔大学有没有规定老师和学生不能谈恋爱啊~”

“你担心什么，我以我法学院学生的身份向你担保，找Elsa做女朋友，你绝对不会被起诉！”Rapunzel摇头晃脑地说着，“你要是不放心，自己翻，阿伦戴尔大学校规，我书架上有。”说完又闷头大睡起来。废话！我当然不会被起诉，我是担心Elsa会不会因为这个被学校处分……Anna忿忿地抽出那本厚厚的册子，从头到尾仔细翻阅起来。

专注的时光总是过得飞快，Anna这次几乎是以准备期末考试的热情来翻阅校规的，不翻不知道，一翻才发现举世闻名的阿伦戴尔大学竟然有这么多奇奇怪怪的校规。比如，学校大礼堂旁边小池塘里的天鹅具有高贵的地位，任何做出侮辱天鹅行为的学生都会被警告处分，Anna突然很庆幸自己没有像撸学校里的小野猫那样撸那些看起来白白软软的天鹅……

当她一字不落地读完这三千一百五十八条校规时，手机屏幕一亮，“我到了，收拾收拾就下楼吧~”Anna趴在窗口往下一看，一辆白色的轿车停在宿舍门口，她的心里还来不及消化校规并未禁止师生恋这一好消息，就连忙一把拿上早就包装好的礼物，飞奔下楼。

白色轿车的车窗被缓缓摇下，“上车~”Elsa歪了歪头朝她示意道。“唐人街新开了一家中餐厅，听Belle说味道不错，我们去尝尝看？”她一边熟练地打开音乐一边目不转睛地说。

“听……听你的……”Anna忍不住偷看身边这个天使般的女子，和往常一样，她梳着整齐的辫子，辫尾自然地垂在左肩，眼睛一言不发地盯着前方……车载音响配合地放着维瓦尔第的《四季·冬》，而眼前的Elsa，就如这首交响曲《冬》那样，静谧而唯美、淡然而悠远……

两人就这么一言不发地坐着，Anna盯得自己都不好意思了，忍不住开口：“怎么不提前告诉我你是老师？”

“你也没问呐，我只是说虚长你几岁，你就一口一个学姐的叫起来了……”Elsa的嘴角扬了扬，干练地把车倒进车位，“到了，进去聊~”

中餐厅的服务员实在是太热情，又是端茶倒水又是推荐特色菜，所以一直等到菜都上齐，她们才再次有了私密的交谈空间。“Elsa学姐，哦~不好意思，Elsa老师，你在建筑系是教什么科目的呀？”Anna主动发起了攻势。

Elsa把面前的虾饺皇往Anna那边挪了挪，一肘抵着桌子，托腮道：“我今年刚从国外读博回来，主修建筑史，不出意外的话，你之后二年级、三年级的建筑史课程都会是我任教。”看Anna因为刚才叫错称呼而微红的脸，她眨了眨眼，腼腆地笑了笑，“叫学姐也没错，我也是阿伦戴尔大学建筑系的毕业生，要是愿意，我也不介意你继续叫我Elsa学姐呢~”

“不不不，还是不了，”Anna也深知做人留一线、来日好相见的道理，买卖不成仁义在，万一追不上可也不能落个不尊敬师长的罪名，那岂非赔了夫人又折兵，更何况师生恋可比普通恋爱刺激多了，她怎么可能错失这大好的机会呢，连忙嬉皮笑脸道，“妈妈从小教育我要尊重老师，还是叫老师的好！”

Elsa笑了笑，没再说什么，只是示意她赶快吃饭。她发现，Elsa真是个不爱说话的主，刚刚开车全程专注地看着路不说话，现在连吃饭也是埋头自己默默地吃。她就完全不一样了，不要说是吃饭，平时除了学习之外不管什么期间都像个话痨，但唯独坐在Elsa面前，她就仿佛被贴了符咒一般，乖乖闭上了她机关枪似的嘴。不得不说，每一道菜都很合Anna胃口，但她却也不好意思放开肚皮吃，毕竟一方面，第一次跟人家出来吃饭狼吞虎咽、吃没吃相的容易给人家留下不好的印象，另一方面，有这么个大美女坐在对面，再美味的饭菜也失去了存在的意义。

Anna心不在焉地舀了一勺面前的汤，或者说，她自以为是汤的东西，一边偷偷瞄这对面的Elsa看，一边张开嘴。“啊！烫~烫烫~烫~”她痛得叫出了声，吐着舌头找冰水喝。

“不好意思，我忘记提醒你注意烫了，”Elsa连忙递过冰水，身子往前靠了靠，关切地问道，“不要紧吧？”

“还好还好，”Anna喝了一大口冰水才缓过劲来，暗骂自己不专心吃饭，只顾着看美女，反而出了更大的洋相，“不用担心，没有烫伤，是我本身不爱吃热的东西。”她尴尬地挠了挠头，勺子大圈似的拨弄着这碗“汤”.

“这叫云吞，刚煮出来正烫嘴呢，你这一大口，可不得烫着……”Elsa一边嗔怪道，一边转头让服务员再拿一杯冰水上来。

Anna去了趟卫生间回来发现Elsa已经把账给结了，她瘪着嘴一边责怪对方不该抢着结账，让她这个事先提出请客的无地自容，一边又嘟囔着说下次得请回来。Elsa只是笑着提议说饭后在周围逛逛再送Anna回去。Anna自然是求之不得，这种相处机会能多一秒都是赚到，刚好可以去旁边的中国超市买点上次买过超好吃的小零食。

当Anna提着一大袋零食钻进车里的时候才想起来自己忘记最重要的送礼物环节了。她小心翼翼地从口袋里掏出精致包装过的小盒子，看了看正在系安全带的Elsa，道：“差点忘记了，我有个礼物要送给你……Elsa老师~”

Elsa接过礼物，小心拆开，是那个精致的埃菲尔铁塔，她朝Anna笑了笑，“谢谢你，它很精致，我很喜欢~”

“这是我力学模型大赛第一名得到的奖品，拿到它的第一秒我就想到了你，可能因为知道你是建筑系的。我也不知道这算不算建筑，不过你喜欢就好。”Anna看Elsa把它摆在车上一个卧放的晶蓝色雪花摆件上，心里也乐开了花，特意摆在车上，想来是真的喜欢的。

《四季·冬》在夜色的衬托下显得更加舒缓、悠然……回程仍旧是一路无言，但Elsa的内心涌起了一种神奇的感觉。的确，和在历史长河中出现过的各种建筑相比，埃菲尔铁塔少了许多文化上的内涵。在许多高傲的建筑师的口中，architecture中的arch词根代表古老的意思，可以引申为“有文化内涵”的意思，所以这注定它只能是一个结构体、构筑物，而不配被称为建筑。但它在建筑史上的意义却远不仅于此，它打破了建筑史书本上人类最古老的建筑奇迹——金字塔的记录，成为当时世界上最高的“建筑”，而且它对于钢铁的创新性运用也为现代建筑的发展奠定了坚实的基础。而现在，它仿佛还多了一重含义，那就是——成为了身边这个活泼可爱，甚至有时候还有点冒冒失失的女孩儿送给她的第一个礼物。

“我到了，Elsa老师再见~”这段路似乎很短，已经下车的Anna朝着车内招招手，转身走去，Elsa目送着这个红头发的女孩子消失在她的视线中，喃喃自语道：“再见~”


	11. 零摄氏度（11）

转专业后的日子对于Anna来说并不好过，建筑学并不像人们想像的那样，或者说并不像Anna这样的理科学霸想像的那么充满诗意。 现在天天被专业课折腾得死去活来的Anna也终于体会到Moana口中的魔鬼专业是什么意思了……

但不管怎么说，进入建筑学院的第一天，在Anna看来，还是轻松愉悦的。对于建筑系的学生来说，每个人在工作室里都有一个专属的工作台。当她探头探脑地走进这个容纳着全年级学生的工作室时，距离上午第一节课开始还有一个多小时，本以为这个时候这边会空无一人，但当她真正踏入的时候，还是着实一惊——恰恰相反，工作室里还有不少的学生，有的拿着铅笔在草图纸上画着什么，有的小心翼翼地摆弄着工作模型，有的甚至对着面前冒着热气的咖啡倒头大睡。而且整个工作室处于一种极度杂乱无章的状态，模型废料、橡皮屑、画废的草图纸堆得到处都是。Anna忍不住龇了龇牙，这可和她印象里的建筑系大不相同……

Anna的位置被安排在角落靠窗的位置，学院提前给准备好的必备用品整齐地码放在工作台上，让它显得和周围的环境“格格不入”。她踮着脚尖，避开地上那些不知到底还有没有用的模型材料，来到桌前。一块A1的大画板、一块A2的小画板、一张切割垫、一盒绘图用的针管笔、一套尺子还有一套各式各样的模型刀和镊子，Anna新奇地摆弄着这些工具，直到对面突然传来“轰”的一声，吓得她一哆嗦。

“喔！真是见鬼了！”还不等Anna跑过去查看，对面就站起一个娇小的扎着丸子头的女生，她拍了拍身上的灰，好一会儿才注意到Anna的存在，“哦，你一定是Anna同学吧！我叫Vanellope，刚刚吓着你了吧……我在躺椅上睡觉，一翻身就掉地上了，见笑见笑……”

“那个……”Anna犹豫了一下，还是开口问了，“看你们好多人都睡在这边，是整夜没回去吗？”

Vanellope打了个哈欠，坐坐直，叹了口气：“是啊，今天下午有专业课，大家赶进度呢……这还只是平时，包夜画图的人不多，啧啧，到了出图周，那才叫一个热闹！不跟你说了，我得赶快画完这波草图，赶在下午上课前回去补一觉……”

Anna也不好意思多打扰，检查了一遍发到手的物品就匆匆离开了工作室，不知不觉就走到了一层中庭的展板处，这里挂满了建筑系从低年级到高年级的优秀作业。她饶有兴致地看了起来，想再看看这些曾经瞻仰过好多次的大神之作，更为重要的是，她记得Elsa说她也是阿伦戴尔大学的毕业生。她看看这其中有没有Elsa的作业。

从一年级的展板一张一张开始看，Anna不一会儿就看到好几张，有图纸抄绘作业、立体构成作业、茶室设计、院宅设计、幼儿园设计、社区活动中心设计……Anna看着着一张张图纸，从铅笔到墨线，从钢笔排线到水彩渲染，她似乎可以脑补出那个认真的小姑娘是怎么一点一点进步、成长的，但唯一不变的是图纸之间透露出的一丝不苟的严谨作风，就和Elsa那时刻挺得笔直的腰板、和她时刻云淡风轻的神情那样。Elsa的技术图纸画得毫无纰漏，手起笔落，没有一丝多余，再加上她出神入化的水彩技法画出的效果图，让她的图显得更加鹤立鸡群。

Anna的脸上露出欣慰的微笑，接着看下去，按照阿伦戴尔大学的传统，学生们必须练好传统的手绘图纸技能。近些年来考虑到计算机辅助设计的普及，只要求一二年级学生手绘出图，到了三年级，才可以转为电脑出图。很多人的画风就是在这个时候突变的，从展板上也可以看出有的人手绘时的画风奔放狂野，到了电脑出图居然走起了小清新风。Anna迫不及待地想看看Elsa在这一时期会有什么变化，可是就好像被施了什么神奇的魔法一般，从三年级开始，在展板上就再也找不到Elsa的名字了……Anna惊讶地从头到尾再检查了一遍，结果仍是一样。难道Elsa……到了三年级突然就不优秀了？不应该啊……Anna惊得瞪大了眼。

对于建筑系的转专业生来说，虽然之前修的学分可以折算，但还是得在初期补上一些基础知识，毕竟建筑系是全校为数不多的从一年级就开设专业课的专业。Anna很快就迎来了她的第一节专业课……建筑学的专业课通常是一个老师带十到十五个学生，形式也比较自由，老师会到学生的工作室挨个给大家看方案。很多时候老师的态度决定了你的心里舒适度，而Anna就是那么不幸，遇上了之前面试遇到的地中海毒舌男。

“来，你！”地中海毒舌男突然指了指在一旁旁听别人方案的Anna，“别看别人，就是你，理科大学霸，来讲讲这张总图有什么问题？”

Anna大眼瞪小眼地看了半天，她的确提前了解过几本技术图纸的构成，但对于设计她连门都还没入，自然看不出什么问题，只好小声说道：“好像指北针没画～”

“啧啧，看看！连边都没沾到！”地中海男一脸讽刺，“对，指北针的确忘记画了，可见没什么建筑素养，但这是主要问题吗？看看这个体块这么碎，之后怎么排平面啊？”

Anna被突如其来劈头盖脸的讽刺给怼懵了，身边的同学纷纷投来同情的目光。大家都知道这个地中海发型的Rick老师素来以毒舌著称，一学期之内不怼哭十个同学都对不起他毒舌的名号。但还是万万想不到他今天竟会对一个刚转专业过来的同学下手。

“我知道你们一个个高中都是理科学霸，考了高分才进的建筑系……”Rick老师似乎并没有停下来的意思，激动地说道，“不要以为建筑学是容易学的，你不多看多想，培养你的审美观念，提升你的建筑素养，就永远不可能学好建筑学……”

专业课一上就是一下午，地中海毒舌男居然就借题发挥从理科学霸学不学得好建筑学的问题一直扯到了他学生时代的光辉往事。Anna站得脚都酸了，看看旁边Belle老师组有条不紊、极其耐心地一个一个改图，她不由得在心里叹了口气，我这运气也太差了，怎么摊上这么个老师……

听了一下午的废话，专业知识一点没增长不说反倒憋了一肚子气，Anna一腔怒火无处排遣，委屈巴巴地给Elsa发去消息：

-建筑系体验Day 1：遭到暴击！

不一会儿，对面就传来消息：  
-心理打击来得居然比我想像的快好多……

Anna气得撅起了嘴，心里不禁忿忿，哼，这个坏Elsa，果然早就知道我会受到暴击，居然不提前告诉我！但还是忍着火气问道：  
-难道你未卜先知？

手机屏幕再次亮起：  
-今天下午查课表的时候偶然看到了你的专业课老师是Rick……

-求Elsa老师救我！！！

对面发来一个网址，点开来写着：建筑系本科转专业生导师一对一计划公告……Anna快速地浏览了一下，点进报名链接，嘴角忍不住上扬：天赐良机啊！这不就是我正当接近Elsa的好借口么！她飞速地填写好个人信息，在选导师一览快速地勾上“历史组Elsa老师”，截图，提交！报名成功！

Anna坏笑着把图片给对方发过去，进度条转啊转的，倒是对方先发来了消息：  
-不用我给你推荐导师人选吗？

-迟了！你看我选了谁？

图片发送成功

-就你手快……


	12. 零摄氏度（12）

Come on！你可以的！前一天还信誓旦旦要对Elsa发起进攻的Anna到了办公室门口突然怂了。Anna想起昨天那个地中海毒舌男的话来，心里不禁一阵颤抖。Elsa会不会嫌弃我孤陋寡闻、什么都不知道、还没有建筑学素养，毕竟她那么优秀……Anna纠结半天终于做好心理准备，举起手敲门的瞬间，门竟然从里面自己打开了，一头银发出现在她面前。

“你来了~”Elsa不好意思地冲她笑了笑，“我正准备给你发消息问能不能一会儿再过来，刚刚院长临时找我谈事情……既然已经来了，那你先进去坐坐，我一会儿就下来！”

还不等Anna回答，Elsa就冲她眨了眨眼，转身走进了楼梯间扬长而去。Anna看着她的背影想着：也好，至少给了我缓一缓的时间，省得第一次上小课就在Elsa面前出丑。

和别的老师不一样，Elsa管理着建筑系的古建筑模型实验室，因此有一个独立的办公室，而且和其他办公室所在楼层不一样，Anna带着好奇走进了这个专属Elsa的秘密空间——整个办公室打扫得一尘不染，各种各样的书整整齐齐地码放在靠窗的小书架上。Anna走上前看了看，不仅有《现代建筑——一部批判的历史》这类的专业书籍，还有Orlando，Notre Dame之类的小说，一本本书不仅按照类目摆在不同的几层，在同一层间还根据开本大小依次排列。果然被Anna猜中了，这个Elsa老师，不仅有洁癖，还有强迫症。

不过Anna也深知非礼勿视的道理，没有再多窥探其他地方，乖乖地坐在了办公桌对面的小椅子上。刚一坐下，抬头一看，一幅熟悉的画作挂在对面的墙上——是平安夜前夕在湖边遇上Elsa时的那幅雪景图。虽然Elsa已经非常小心地对它进行了装裱，它还是像一般地水彩画那样随着时间的推移有所褪色，除了那抹棕红的暖色……但这点褪色倒是格外衬托出了画中人，似乎也给整张图赋予了一种不同的意境……

正当Anna抬头欣赏时，身后传来开门的声音，“不好意思久等啦，今天是临时有事，下次不会这样了~”Elsa抱着一捧资料，徐徐说着，一把拉开椅子坐下，或许是看出Anna前一秒正盯着画看，她回头看了看，接着说道，“这是我最满意的一幅画作之一，感觉画出了和以前完全不一样的意境……”

气氛突然微妙了起来，Anna一时不知该回什么好，只是默默地看着Elsa把那捧资料收进抽屉里，回味了半晌，才说道：“我也觉得这幅画画得很好！”她习惯性地撩了撩刘海，忽地回想起这次来找Elsa做正事的。

“所以，他说你什么了？”倒是整理完东西的Elsa先开了口。

Anna突然被这没头没脑的一句话问懵了：“谁？”

“Rick老师啊~你不是说第一次上课就被他怼了吗？”说着，Elsa取出一个干净的杯子，给Anna倒了一本水，“不烫的，放心喝~”

Anna心里一暖，记得上次吃饭被那碗云吞烫到之后她提了一嘴自己喝不惯热的东西，想不到Elsa连这种小事都记得……接着，像倒苦水似的，她绘声绘色地把她第一次上专业课的情形给Elsa复述了一遍，当说到Rick老师是如何讽刺她的那一段，Elsa忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。

“对不起对不起，我不是在笑你噢，”Elsa连忙解释，“早在我还读本科的时候Rick老师就在建筑系任教了，我是惊讶于这么多年了，他的脾性怎么还是这样，怼人怼不停、问题问不休。他最爱问的一个问题就是‘你觉得建筑的本质是什么？’”

“那就是是他转专业面试的时候问我的问题！！！”Anna激动到就差拍桌子了。

“你怎么回答的？”Elsa一脸坏笑。

“我偷用了你之前跟我描述哥特建筑的话，建筑的本质是空间……”

Elsa的眼里充满了不可思议，不过仍带着笑意：“怪不得Rick老师会针对你了，你几乎回答出了他心中的正确答案，要知道Rick老师最爱怼的就是你这种理科学霸，而你一下就击中了他的要害，不搓一搓你的锐气他又怎么咽的下这口气呢？”

Anna挠了挠头道：“我不过是瞎猫遇上死耗子，对这句话的理解也并不深刻，老师能给我讲讲吗？”说着露出她标志性的委屈巴巴的小眼神。

Elsa哪受得了这个，不过还是抿了一口水杯中的水，一本正经地说了起来：“其实对于建筑本质的探讨就犹如哲学上对于唯物唯心主义的探讨一样由来已久……不同地区在不同历史时期对于建筑的理解不同，就比如古埃及的金字塔很显然是以宏伟的实体取胜；但对于中国以及日本这些东方国家来说，内部空间则更受到关注，出檐深远的大屋顶、加上墙体自然而然地把空间分为了室内、半室内和室外，而这里所谓地檐下半室内空间也就是日本建筑师黑川纪章所提出著名的‘灰空间’。”

看对面一脸认真、不时点头沉思、还不忘拿出小本本记笔记的Anna，Elsa会心一笑，接着说道：“到了近代，德国建筑师森佩尔在《建筑四要素》中认为对于建筑来说最重要的不外乎屋顶、墙体、火炉、台基四个部分。而你所说的这句‘建筑的本质是空间’来源于中国的《道德经》‘埏埴以为器，当其无，有器之用。凿户牖以为室，当其无，有室之用。故有之以为利，无之以为用。’大意就是不管对于容器还是建筑来说，实体的围护只是次要的，真正能为我们所用的是它们所围合出来的空间。这个理论在西方现代主义思潮伊始受到了现代主义五大师之一的弗兰克·劳埃德·赖特的追捧，体现了现代主义建筑重功能而轻形式的思想。”

听完这段长篇大论，Anna对Elsa的敬仰又多了好几分，她发现只要讲起专业相关，Elsa就能够平易近人地侃侃而谈，和平时沉默寡言的她大不相同。仿佛只要一说到这个话题，她就能挣脱平时那种莫名而来的束缚感，变得自信、阳光，整个人看起来都熠熠生辉。

“我还有个问题，刚刚Elsa老师你说的这些都让我对建筑学这个专业有了更深刻的理解，可是具体到设计方案，我还是感觉力不从心……”

Elsa看着眼前这个一脸真诚的红头发小姑娘，仿佛看到了多年前的自己，她起身走到书架旁，抽出一本书，递了过去：“你说得没错，我刚刚只是说了一些理论方面的理解，具体到每一个设计，还是需要实践才能出真知。关于设计的建筑美与不美，很多人认为这种评判是主观的，其实不然，人们普遍的美学观念归根到底还是有一些可总结的东西。这些可总结为经验的美学知识，我们一般称之为‘形式美’。这本《建筑：形式、空间和秩序》就是入门的好教材。”

Anna双手捧过这本封面略有陈旧的书，从书籍上胶带的痕迹可以看出Elsa以前一定经常翻阅它。小心翼翼地翻了一翻，里面写满了Elsa熟悉而娟秀的笔记，Anna满怀感激地看了对方一眼：“谢谢Elsa老师~我会好好研读的！”

“别急着高兴，书不是白借的！”Elsa又递过来一本精致的笔记本，“这书里面有很多插图，你选着抄绘抄绘，看到好的语段也可以摘录一下，把这本本子抄满再把书还给我……”

再看看Elsa，又是一脸坏笑，仿佛在说：谁让你不识好歹地选了我……Anna突然有种本来想偷狼崽却误入狼窝的感觉，心里暗暗叫苦。

这时候Elsa的手机屏幕亮了起来，她看了一眼消息，表情突然凝重起来，原本舒展开来的眉头又蹙在了一起。

“出什么事了么？”Anna知道刺探别人隐私不好，但还是忍不住问。

“不是什么要紧事，”Elsa恢复了之前淡然的表情，摇了摇头道，“时间也不早了，要不然今天就这样？有什么事随时联系我~”

Anna走出门，悄悄打开笔记本，扉页上写着“TO ANNA~”，旁边附这一行小字“别偷懒，好好抄，要检查的哦！”


	13. 零摄氏度（13）

渲染？Anna叫苦不迭，这是转专业以来建筑学这个专业给她的第几个暴击她自己都记不得了……

素描课开始画静物，本来就基础不好的Anna陷入了形怎么打也打不准的怪圈，而且一周八到十张的作业也压得她喘不过气来；地中海毒舌男还是一如既往地爱揪着她喷，好在她又Elsa这个最强后盾，时时帮她改一改方案，可应接不暇的课内作业让Anna总抽不出时间完成Elsa布置给她的小任务，这又让她每次去见她的Elsa老师时时刻心怀内疚；至于她在建筑系的这些同学，一个比一个可怕，简直是魔术师一般的存在，前一天还在假惺惺地叫嚣着画不完设计图纸，第二天上课就能拿出画得堪比范图的草图来给老师讲方案，设计好坏暂且不说，但图纸的完善度的确令人咋舌，Anna甚至怀疑这些人是不是全身上下都是肝做的……

建筑学院的传统是有问题自己解决，就拿这次的渲染作业来说，老师只是发了一张黑白的爱奥尼柱头的范图，规定了图幅大小和截止日期，接下来的任务全都交给学生自己，不管是网上查阅还是请教学长学姐，各凭本事……这可一下就唬住了平时习惯了“授课-作业-考试”这种学习模式的学霸Anna。问问室友Moana，发现她也是一脸生无可恋，问学长学姐的话她这么个刚转专业的小白也是有心无力，总不能直接在走廊上抓住一个就问把……Anna突然暗自庆幸自己还有Elsa这个后援。

Anna拍下这张爱奥尼柱头发了过去：  
-SOS！！！救救对渲染一无所知的Anna吧~

-你先去买张A1的水彩纸，不用买阿诗这种贵的，巴比松或者梦法儿就好，再买一卷水胶带。我今天白天有点私事，只能晚上八点以后教你裱纸，你带上买好的东西，连同椅子、大小两块画板还有剪刀过来吧……

Elsa的语气似乎不像平时那么轻松愉快，但沉浸在又要见到Elsa的喜悦之中的Anna并没有察觉：  
-今天不方便的话明天也可以，如果你还在外面办事的话就不要特意跑一趟学校了，晚上好好休息~

-我本来就住在学校，不麻烦，而且裱完纸还得晾两天，怕耽误你画图。

“真爱啊！绝对是真爱啊！”Rapunzel拍着Anna的肩说道，“你想想，一个老师，送你精美笔记本，还激情留言TO ANNA！在外面忙了一天，晚上八点之后还愿意过来帮你裱纸……这窗户纸，好捅破了吧~”

“诶，Raps这话不准确，裱纸这种东西的确是宜早不宜迟，早点裱了是为你好，给你留余地呢，画炸了怎么办？”Moana慢悠悠地说着，“不过说真的Anna，你以前不是碰到谁都敢搭讪的吗，怎么碰到Elsa老师就突然怂了。这饭也吃了、课也上了，连定情信物都交换了，你还不表白？我都替你着急，你再不上我上了……”

Ariel也笑着附和着：“不如我们一起上，看谁能俘获Elsa老师的芳心！”

“我看谁敢？！”Anna凶巴巴地瞪着她这群只知道怂恿却丝毫不给其他中肯建议的室友们，但转念一想，她们说的似乎也没错，Elsa或许……只是不知道怎么表达，从她的表现看，不可能对自己一点意思也没有吧？Anna回想起一起去中餐馆吃饭的那天，Elsa恭喜她终于转专业成功的样子，在宿舍楼下摇下车窗对着她招手的样子，小心翼翼地把那个小小的埃菲尔铁塔摆在桌子上的样子……眼神不会骗人，她一定是对我有好感的，Anna这么想着，心里仿佛打翻了蜜糖罐，一边又暗下决心要早点和她表露心意……

晚上八点，Anna已经带好工具如约出现在Elsa办公室门口，“咚~咚咚咚~咚~”，没有人回应，趴在门缝上看看，里面仿佛的确没有灯光。Anna顺势坐在椅子上东张西望起来，咦，这是什么？她发现学院在每个老师的办公室门口都新贴了介绍栏。“Elsa，阿伦戴尔大学建筑系本硕博，从本科开始作为交换生在欧洲各地名校进行访学，在此期间获得苏黎世联邦理工大学硕士、米兰理工大学博士等多个学位。”Anna小声地读着，怪不得，在三年级之后，优秀作业里就找不到Elsa的了……

正想着，走廊那端出现了那个熟悉的身影，“Elsa老师~”或许是等太久了，或许是走廊这昏黄得灯光所致，Anna激动得差点抱上去。

Elsa看上去有一丝丝疲惫，但那根银色得辫子还是一丝不苟地倚在肩头，那副腰板还是挺得笔直，那走起路来轻柔而又果决的步伐还是照旧……

“不好意思，久等了……”Elsa掏出钥匙打开了门，抬起头对Anna笑了笑，示意Anna把东西都搬到临近的卫生间。这个楼层大多是学院的一些实验室，只有Elsa这个新老师的办公室被安排在这一层，本来就人流少，而且到了晚上这个点，更是没有人会上来。Anna跟在Elsa身后慢慢地走着，Elsa的脚步声不大，却在这空空荡荡的走廊里一直回响着，仿佛正在把她一步一步送进Anna的心里。

Anna的心砰砰直跳，她已经数不清这已经是第几次她就这样默默地跟在Elsa的身后、安静地注视着眼前人背影。此时此刻，Elsa就好像是她的领路人，她的呼吸随着眼前人的呼吸起伏，她的脚步随着眼前人的脚步向前……但Elsa又不仅仅是她的领路人，就好像暗夜里的月光，不仅能够照亮前路，更照亮赶路人的心……

“这次你不用上手，在一旁好好看，必要的时候帮我搭把手就好了！”Elsa熟练地拿起两块画板，走向水池。

Elsa采用的是湿裱法，Anna看Elsa把画板架在台面上，打开水龙头，水顺着画板边缘汩汩流下，Elsa顺势把水彩纸平整地铺在画板上。很快，整个地面大有水漫金山的趋势，Anna惊呼着：“Elsa老师你的鞋湿了！”但Elsa却只是摆摆手示意她不要进来。

其实裱纸的步骤并不复杂，只是麻烦而已，而且鉴于学校条件有限，很容易在裱的过程中弄湿鞋袜甚至于裤脚。Anna并帮不上什么忙，只是在Elsa贴水胶带的时候帮忙扶了扶画板。

她能感受到Elsa略带微凉的手指拂过她的手背，或许是太忘我的缘故，这一次Elsa没有惊慌着收回手去，只是任由自己湿答答的手在Anna的手背上留下滴滴水珠。Anna感觉手背痒痒的，连同她的心也一起痒痒的。

Elsa袖子半挽着，俯下身子认真地观察纸和画板有没有完美贴合上。她还是那么一丝不苟，不厌其烦地拿着毛刷一点一点地刷平纸面。

Anna感觉自己的心快要跳出胸膛了，就算是一整条走廊的幽暗也扑不灭她熊熊燃烧的心火，她多想抓住眼前的美好，但又怕一不小心弄碎了她……

“好了，就这样晾在这边阴干一到两天之后就可以来取了，这个楼层来的人少，直接放在这里就行。”Elsa贴完最后一张纸胶带，理了理额前的头发，这才直起身子来，“学会了吗？下次我可不一定还有时间来帮你裱哦！”

“学会了学会了，谢谢Elsa老师，这么晚麻烦你，还害你鞋都湿了……”Anna不好意思地说道。

“不要紧，这是我的职责所在……”Elsa转身走进卫生间，开始清理里面水汪汪的地面。

Anna脑海里突然出现Raps怂恿她的表情来，“择日不如撞日，你这个呆瓜，吊了这么久，表白就别挑日子了吧……”

“那个……”Anna在卫生间门口探头谈脑地伸出头来。

“嗯？”

“Elsa老师～我喜欢你很久了……从图书馆第一次偶遇，到偷看你画画……我在想你愿不愿意……”

事实证明，表白还是得挑日子的，Elsa先是愣了一下，眼睛瞪得老大，但那湛蓝眸子里的震惊又马上转变成淡淡的忧郁……

怎么会这样呢？

回过神来的Elsa打断了她：“Anna……我明白你的意思，但我不觉得现在是个好时机……”

怎么会这样呢？

Anna感觉她那颗疯狂跳动的心脏突然消失在她的胸膛中了，她甚至不记得自己是以一种什么状态走回宿舍的，只记得接下来的很长一段时间，自己的心里都空空荡荡的……


	14. 零摄氏度（14）

什么叫好时机？看Elsa的反应，她不可能对我没有好感，难道……被别人捷足先登了？？？难道还真被Raps这群乌鸦嘴给说中了，早知道这样，早点表白，屁事没有！Anna啊Anna！现在好了，以后再去找Elsa上小课得多尴尬啊……Anna红着脸托腮思考着。

窗外传来叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声打断了她的思绪，她本想转过头看上一眼，但直射的光线照得她睁不开眼，阳光透过玻璃照在她的身上，感觉有一丝燥热。她一向不喜欢阳光不识好歹地直接照在脸上的感觉，但这不像在图书馆，可以自己挑选位置，Anna烦躁地环顾整个学生工作室，已然是出图周，可大家仿佛还不像Vanellope说得那么繁忙，依旧是闲聊的闲聊、打游戏的打游戏、睡觉的睡觉。Anna心里不禁犯起了嘀咕，所谓的出图周，好像也没有传说中的这么繁忙嘛……

不过Anna是个急性子，不喜欢把事情都留到最后，思来想去还是决定先去楼上把上次裱好的纸给拿回来，要是能遇上Elsa刚好可以把上次说的什么“好时机”的事情问个清楚。

“你也不要太辛苦你自己了……”Anna从楼梯间走出来，听见卫生间里有声音传出，好像是Belle老师。或许是这个楼层人少，她特意摸过来打电话吧，Anna心想着，还是赶快拿了东西就走，偷听可不是个好习惯……

“辛苦倒是没什么，就是怕她误会什么，毕竟她是个很不错的小姑娘~我不想耽误她~”看来Belle老师并不是一个人，那是……Elsa的声音……Anna愣住了，误会？耽误？还发好人卡？完了完了，这不是标准的拒绝表白的话术么？

“别多想了，工作什么的先放一放，回办公室好好休息一下，你看你多久没好好休息了？”Belle似乎很关心Elsa，“等到点了我帮你点一份外卖。”

“幸好有你~”Elsa舒了一口气。还不等她多想，从墙那边传来了脚步声，Anna吓得飞也似的躲进了楼梯间，直到脚步声渐渐远离，她才探出脑袋。的确是Belle老师和Elsa，她们并排走着，慢慢消失在走廊的尽头。

幸好有你……Anna的心一点一点沉下去，她果然还是会和更优秀的人在一起，Belle老师的确更有学识、更有阅历，也能比自己更好地照顾Elsa；而自己只是个冒冒失失的新生……Anna拿着画板边走边心烦意乱地想着，或许只有赶快把自己投入到工作中去才能缓解她还没相恋就已经失恋了的痛心了吧。

“OH MY F***ING GOD！”对面突然传来Vanellope崩溃的叫声，她的手上拿着个吹风机，面前是她画了一半的渲染，那可怜的半张纸上竟然破了个大洞……

“怎么了怎么了？”身边的同学们纷纷闻声赶来。Anna也忍不住凑上前去。

“该死的地中海毒舌男！他竟然教我说渲染的时候图纸如果干得慢得话可以用吹风机吹干继续画……”Vanellope叫苦不迭，“我的第一张渲染啊，就这么渲爆了……”

Anna可不想落的跟她对桌那样的下场。一来她讨厌返工，二来一旦渲爆了，岂不是浪费了这唯一一张Elsa帮她裱好的纸，现在这个情况，她可不敢再腆着脸让名花有主的Elsa再帮她裱上一张。思来想去，不如还是先做模型吧……

想到之前的力学模型大赛，Anna自诩也是做过模型的人，但这个模型可不简单，或者说，不如Anna想的那么简单。和力学大赛的模型不同，建筑学专业的模型要求能够表达基本的空间逻辑关系，还有外观，所以更加复杂。特别是低年级课程设计的模型，建筑体量本来就不大，老师一般会要求做成可揭示的，也就是说连内部的隔墙也得做出来，有细心的同学甚至会做出家具，画出地板。而且Rick老师特别要求不能借助激光切割这种现代化的工具，美其名曰这样才更有工匠精神……不过Anna可不怕，这种繁复的工作正好可以把她从“失恋”的悲伤中抽离出来。

认真工作的确可以让人忘却很多烦恼，Anna一边计算着每片墙的大小，一边在模型材料上轻轻用铅笔画出它们的边界。她选择的是椴木板，因为听Moana说，比起写实的贴面，建筑系的老师一般会更喜欢用木板做的素模型，因为这样才更有利于观者抛开其他因素，将目光集中在空间之上。

等到她把所有的墙板、楼板、窗框都在木板上画好，天已经全黑了。Anna啃了口手里的面包，满意地点点头，接下来就是切割了！她拆开学院发的美工刀的包装，Tajima~还是个日本牌子呢！Anna满怀期待地推出刀片，和平时见过的端部呈四十五度的美工刀不同，这种刀的刀头大概只有三十度，所以看起来非常尖锐。她试着在草稿纸上轻轻划了一刀，纸齐刷刷地断成了两半，顺带着在桌子上也留下了一道不浅的划痕。好刀！好刀！Anna忍不住赞叹，又暗自提醒自己切的时候得小心点。她小心翼翼地取出钢尺，对齐自己之前画好的线，拿起她的“宝刀”轻轻一划……木板上似乎丝毫没有反应，只留下了一道浅浅的划痕。

“信了你的邪！”Anna生气地瞪了一眼眼前的椴木板，握紧手中的刀，用力划了下去……可谁承想，毫无经验的她光顾着右手用力切，却忘记给扶着钢尺的左手加把劲了，钢尺端部受力往一边划去，让她左手的大拇指完全暴露在了锋利的Tajima的刀刃之下。Anna只觉疼痛沿着指尖蔓延开来，她抬起微微颤抖的左手，发现因为自己用力过猛，竟然生生将大拇指的指尖切下一半。血不断地往外冒，疼痛倒是减轻了一些，取而代之的是麻麻的感觉。幸好血没滴上木板，她震惊于自己切到手之后的第一反应居然是这个，确认各个地方都没有血污之后，开口问起了还对面自怨自艾的Vanellope：“你有创口贴么，我好像切破手了……”

“我没有诶，好像听说Moana有，我去帮你问问！”Vanellope站起身探过头来，惊呼道，“Wow！不过看你的伤势创口贴可救不了你……我觉得你最好还是去医院包扎一下~”

“可是这个点校医院早就关门了……”Anna叹气道。

不一会儿，Vanellope就叫来了Moana，她这个热心的室友皱着眉看了看她，立马转身跑去，“我知道该找谁去了~”

“诶，你给我回来！”还不等Anna叫出声，Moana就不见了踪影。

Anna扶额苦笑，这一定是她最倒霉的一天了，意外得知自己的暗恋对象已经名花有主，还切伤了手，最可怕的是，自己傻乎乎的室友还要把她的暗恋对象叫来救她于水火之中，她只能默默祈求这么晚了Elsa已经不在办公室。

“怎么这么不小心！”她的面前传来熟悉的声音，带着几分嗔怪，又带着几分担忧，“哪只手伤到了？拿给我看看？”Anna抬起头来，发现Elsa皱着眉，直勾勾地盯着她看，Elsa看了看那张占满血的纸巾，抬了抬手，却在刚要拉上Anna手臂的那一刻放了下来，转而说道，“我送你去急诊……”

坐上车，帮Anna系好安全带，Elsa又开始了她标志性的“专注驾驶”，仍旧是一路无言。

医生给Anna做了简单的包扎，Elsa跑前跑后地交费、取药，倒是一样也没拉下。但Anna可以明显感觉到，她们之间的气氛跟之前不同了……

回程时的Elsa依旧一言不发，好像整个车上就只有她一个人一般。Anna憋红了脸，半晌才说道：“你大晚上的带我出来家里不会有人生气吗？”

“我成年很久了，父母不介意我晚归……”Elsa还是目不转睛，熟练地打着转向灯，缓缓驶出校门。

Anna赌气地转过头去，看了一会儿车窗外不断向后飞去的路灯和行人，摇了摇头：“我是指你女朋友……”

Elsa沉默了一会儿，一反常态地把目光转向Anna：“不知道你从哪儿听来的，但我不想骗你，我没有女朋友……也没有男朋友……”

“你女朋友不是Belle老师吗？”Anna哇地一声哭了出来，情绪突然像泄洪一般倾泻下来，“你……你不仅拒绝我，还给我发好人卡……”

Elsa把车在路边停好，无奈地看着她，叹了口气：“我跟Belle老师认识很久了，而且她自己也有男朋友，已经打算结婚了……我是拒绝了你，但我什么时候给你发过好人卡了？”

“我去取画板的时候不小心听见你和Belle老师的对话了……”Anna暴露了自己偷听的事实，突然一阵心虚。

Elsa的表情突然变得非常认真，但说话的语气却颤颤巍巍的：“Anna～我拒绝你……不是因为你不够好，是我自己的原因……我真的……不确定自己是否做好了步入一段亲密关系的准备……”

“可是没有人会提前做好谈恋爱的准备啊……”Anna依旧泪眼婆娑，可怜巴巴地用祈求的眼神望着Elsa，“一想到你拒绝了我，我的心里就空落落的，干什么都心不在焉……”Anna顺势撒了个谎，只有她自己知道，刚刚做模型的时候有多全神贯注。

“这就是你切破手指的原因吗？”

“是啊是啊！”Anna一边不害臊地顺着Elsa给的杆子就爬了上去，一边又恢复了她平时油嘴滑舌的口气，“那我重新说一遍，Elsa老师我们在一起吧～你别急着拒绝我，也不用马上答应我，看我表现再决定要不要答应。”

Elsa刚想张嘴，Anna又一把抢过话头：“你听我给你分析啊，你就跟我试试，万一不行我们还可以还可以分开；可你要是一口就拒绝了，我今天是心不在焉切了手，明天可不知道会做出什么事来，到时候……”

“你是手切得还不够疼吗？今天话这么多……”Elsa白了她一眼，转动钥匙再次把车发了起来。

“就给我个机会嘛～Elsa老师～”见Elsa无动于衷，Anna突然带起了哭腔，“你不答应的话，我就……我就哭！”

“好吧……”

“嘻嘻嘻，我会好好表现的！”Anna变脸似的破涕为笑起来。

“就知道贫嘴……”她听见驾驶座上传来这样一句话，但她没有听见的，是Elsa心里一声轻轻的叹息……


	15. 零摄氏度（15）

车子缓缓停在Anna的宿舍楼下，但Elsa却并没有马上给车门解锁，似乎还有话要说的样子，但反倒是Anna先开了口：“那个……课程设计的模型要是不能按时上交，会有什么后果啊？”

“阿伦戴尔大学建筑系的规矩：迟交二十四小时，最高只能得六十分。”Elsa面不改色地看了看她，仿佛早已一眼就把她的小心思给识破了，“所以你逃不掉的，伤了手也得做……”

哇，学霸都这么无情的么？Anna看了看自己包成个球似的大拇指，耳边响起医生说过的几周之内不要碰伤口的嘱托，眉头皱成了个八字。

Elsa看着身边这个表情异常丰富的红发女孩儿，心里面终究还是不忍压过了理智：“别一副吃了黄连的表情了，明天把模型材料搬到我那边，我帮你一起做……”

“真的吗？”Elsa感觉Anna的一双绿汪汪的眼睛里闪起了光芒，“Elsa老师最好了！爱你～”说着整个人不停地往前扑。

Elsa往左靠了靠，暗自庆幸安全带绑住了这只冒冒失失的小狮子，她清了清嗓子：“别急着感谢我……我这还不是怕我辅导的转专业学生专业课拿了不及格影响我的声誉吗？”

Anna内心又好气又好笑，心想：傲娇怪，关心我还不好意思说，不说还好，说就是此地无银三百两！

第二天，等到Anna从甜蜜的美梦中突然醒来的时候早已日上三竿了。趁着大家都去吃午饭的空档，她一股脑地收拾好模型材料，做贼似的来到Elsa的办公室——她可不想因此引来各种口舌非议。

Elsa早已经收拾完毕，空出了整个桌面来放她的模型材料，“过来！”她冲Anna挑了挑眉，“我来告诉你切模型材料的正确方法！”她纤细的手指划过光滑的木板，停留在事先摆好的钢尺上，右手紧握着锋利的小刀，“椴木很硬，不要想着一刀就能切断，但多次切割又容易导致像你这样的刀片打滑从而切到手的情况。刀在木板上不打滑的秘诀在于，第一下要划出清晰明确的划痕，这样之后刀刃就会乖乖地跟着之前的划痕走，直到你彻底切断木板。”说完，便头也不抬地专注地切起了木板。

Anna摩挲着手背看着Elsa专注的样子，心里打起了小九九：做模型我也帮不上忙，在一旁傻站着的话，到时候万一被Elsa扣上了个不好好表现的帽子可就不好了，不如……“Elsa老师～我能把渲染拿上来画吗？”Anna试探着朝Elsa探了探头，见Elsa没有反应，又补了一句，“我的位置是朝阳的，不是说渲染禁不住暴晒么……”

“嗯……”Elsa并没有停下来，也没有看她，依旧目不转睛地处理她的模型。

Anna不是个会被恋爱冲昏头脑的傻白甜，凡事也喜欢自己上手而不是一味麻烦别人，但这次她恨不得她的Elsa老师一次性把她的作业都给包办了，这样她好像只小奶猫一样蹲在一旁欣赏Elsa的专注。没错，在痴汉Anna眼中，Elaa就算对坐在那边不说话，也无时无刻不在绽放着光芒。不过，能找理由呆在Elsa身边和她一起认真工作学习也不错，但当她真的着手开始像只小奶猫一样坐在Elsa身边开始画渲染的时候，她才意识到，自己好像根本不知道从何入手……

“Elsa老师~”Anna戳了戳正在给切好的木板磨平毛边的Elsa，“我不会渲染……”自从转入建筑系以来，Anna感觉自己从学霸的云端跌落到了学渣的谷底，没有Elsa的指引就寸步难行。

“你先拓图吧，”Elsa说完，自己也愣了一下，突然意识到Anna可能并不理解她的意思，随即解释道，“就是先在原稿的背面类似素描排线那样用铅笔画满，然后把原稿贴在画板上，拿硬一点的笔把所有的线描一遍，这样就可以把图给拓到你要画的纸上了……”

“好，好……”Anna答应着，越发觉得自己是个什么都不懂的小笨蛋，好在Elsa也没有说什么，只是转过头去接着帮她做起了模型。

作为一个作业常年被贴在展示栏做展示的学霸，Elsa的业务能力自然是没得说，再加上这只是低年级学生的一个小设计，模型在傍晚六点的钟声响起之前就做完了。Anna掐指一算，算上期间过来教她渲染基本知识的时间，还不到八个小时，这可比Moana口中得花一两天的时间来做模型的水平高到不知道哪里去了。

“好厉害！”Anna佩服地给Elsa鼓起了掌，“这么快就做完了。我听说普通人都要做个一两天的……”

仿佛一眼识破了Anna的心思一般，Elsa向她挑了挑眉：“是不是有人跟你说建筑系的学生要按时完成作业的话就没有不熬夜的？”Elsa对着面前点头如捣蒜的Anna摇了摇头，继续说着，“其实没有这么夸张，大多数建筑系的学生都是在以战术上的勤奋来掩饰自己战略上的懒惰。就比如说，现在已经是出图周了，你们工作室里一定有一大半的同学还没有开始画图做模型吧？只要再过几天，情形就会大不相同，到时候她们就会整宿整宿的熬夜，来弥补之前的懈怠，还要美其名曰‘包夜画图’。这种奇奇怪怪的风气从我读书的时候就开始了，你要引以为鉴！其实只要全身心投入，建筑系的作业还没有多到要你整夜不睡才能完成……”

“叮~”Anna的手机屏幕亮了起来，她讨好地冲Elsa笑了笑：“Elsa老师说得对，早点开始做，未雨绸缪才是最好地学习方式……Elsa老师帮我做这个小模型也辛苦了，所以我刚刚点了两份外卖，已经到了，我下去取~”

“等等！”Elsa看了一眼她只画了一半的渲染，叫住了她，“我还没说完呢！在还没画完的图边上吃东西也是大忌，沾上油污的话你就等着重画吧……不过你点都点了，还是去拿来吧，吃的时候小心点就是了，下不为例啊！”

“下不为例，下不为例……”Anna嬉皮笑脸地跑了出去。

Elsa摇了摇头，自言自语道：“果然还是个没长大的调皮鬼……”

“Elsa老师~你怎么这么优秀啊~”Anna一边扒拉着她的日式鳗鱼饭一边说着。

一向遵循食不言寝不语规矩的Elsa白了她一眼：“怎么，你吃饭一直这么多话的吗？”

“可我只是想变得和你一样优秀啊~”Anna眨了眨眼。

看着她真诚的眼神，Elsa差点就信了这些鬼话，不过想到她之前油嘴滑舌的样子，Elsa清了清嗓子，摆出老师的姿态，正声道：“少说这些有的没的，你要是能把这一半的精力放在做模型上……”说到一半，她突然意识到帮她做模型的事是自己先提出来的，撇了撇嘴，“真不知道答应做你的转专业辅导老师是帮了你还是害了你……”

“有Elsa老师的辅导我学到了很多东西，至于刚才的话，我只是开个玩笑，你知道我的，总是没个正经……你别生气嘛……”Anna很快意识到Elsa轻微的情绪变化，连忙转移话题，“说正经的吧，Elsa老师最喜欢哪个建筑师啊？”

“卡洛·斯卡帕，”Elsa想都没想就脱口而出，“有人说无法把他归类到任何一个流派当中去，或许是因为太独特了吧……他的作品不多，但每一个都和威尼斯这座城市相互交融，蕴含了言语无法表达的那种岁月的印记。他曾经说过‘我要裁剪天空的湛蓝’，而我喜欢意大利的蓝天。”

“我要裁剪天空的湛蓝~”Anna沉吟道，“我还不认识这个建筑史，但能看出他真是个充满诗意的人呢……”

Elsa点了点头：“嗯，这是他在设计石膏博物馆的时候说的，以后你要是有机会去意大利，一定要去看看。”

“卡洛·斯卡帕，我记下了！还有什么建筑师，再推荐几个让我也喜欢一下！”见Elsa在这个话题上打开了话匣子的Anna顺水推舟地问了下去。

“什么叫推荐给你喜欢一下……”Elsa被逗笑了，“大师很多，推荐的话一下也推荐不完，不过我倒是刚想到一个建筑师的风格和你的性格很像……”

“是谁是谁，我看看我认不认识！”Anna激动得直搓手。

“路易斯·巴拉干~”

“我只听说过路易斯·康呢……”说着，Anna飞快地查了起来，手机里出现了色彩斑斓的建筑，而且每种色彩的饱和度都极高，明黄、玫红、宝蓝……老师曾经说过建筑的色彩一般还是以素雅为上，最好不要用太过抢眼的颜色，难道Elsa是在暗讽自己俗气？

“在他的作品中色彩、光、水的运用都别具一格，”Elsa缓缓道来，“虽然很多作品都能很好地把光和水的元素引进来，比如安藤忠雄的光之教堂和水之教堂；但鲜有建筑师能够很好地运用色彩，或者准确来说，他们不屑于运用色彩。在这一点上，他是独树一帜的，他把墨西哥民居里的色彩带进了现代建筑之中。我很欣赏他作品中那种热烈奔放、温暖人心的东西……”说着说着，Elsa突然红了脸，小声说道，“就像你一样……”

就像……我一样？


	16. 零摄氏度（16）

在Elsa的“指导”下，在专业课上几近吊车尾的Anna同学总算是紧赶慢赶地按时交上了作业。不过，和每天顶着黑眼圈熬夜的同学比起来，Anna的睡眠质量可以说是极佳，虽然这少不了Elsa的监督。“不许熬夜，否则这样恶性循环下去你会一天比一天睡得晚，直到最后跟你身边的同学一样，要靠包夜来完成作业！”Elsa的原话是这样的……

看到这副情形，连Moana这个建筑系老油条都连连称赞Elsa的高明“手段”，竟然能让一向爱拖拉的建筑系学生养成早睡早起的习惯，并且一天夜也没熬就完成了作业。不过只有Anna自己知道Elsa的手段是什么，那句“就像你一样”就像一针鸡血一般，给了Anna向前冲的动力。高效完成作业的成就让Anna感到有点飘飘然，但更令她Anna开心的是虽然Elsa还是时常化身“严师”来敲打自己，但这个“严师”看她的时候冷冰冰的表情越来越少了。

随着最后一个课程设计的结束，阿伦戴尔大学的这一整个学年也逐渐接近了尾声。期末，对于卸下了专业课的重担，只剩下两三门考试的建筑系的学生来说，反而是整个学期中最清闲的时候了。Anna每天幸灾乐祸地看着Rapunzel和Ariel熬夜复习功课的样子，偶尔翻翻自己的画法几何和建筑力学书，对她来说，这两门课可比转专业之前的那些要简单多了，或许这就是建筑学这种综合性学科的好处了——学的知识大多求广而不求精。不过想想自己平时那些被专业课的设计作业侵吞掉的周末，倒也没什么值得庆幸的，不过是把期末所有的重担都转移到平时罢了。

叮——正盯着自己早已再熟知不过叮力学公式的Anna发现手机屏幕突然亮起。是Hans学长发来的消息：  
-学期快结束了～之前答应大学霸的南艾尔斯设计院参观可以安排了！不知道学妹肯不肯赏脸呢？

“啧～”宿舍里唯一一个跟Anna一样闲的Moana凑过脑袋来，讽刺地摇着头，“我看他这是想泡你呢……”

“不会吧，我感觉Hans学长一直以来对谁都这么热情的啊……”Anna若有所思地摇了摇头，“但以防万一要不然别去了吧……万一被Elsa知道了……”

Moana对Anna突然一百八十度大转弯的态度感到内心一惊，连忙说道：“别啊，我胡乱猜测的，这好歹也是个长见识的机会，南艾尔斯集团下属的建筑设计院在国内可是数一数二的存在，我们学院多少人挤破脑袋都去不了呢！”

“也是哦，不然我一会儿问问Elsa的意见再决定要不要去！”说着，Anna的眼睛滴溜一转，立马一脸坏笑地看向Moana，“既然这么说……我带上你，不就一举两得了么？”

“你可真是个憨憨啊？人家想约你，你直接带个电灯泡去，多尴尬啊！”Moana叹了口气，“诶～不过，既然你醉翁之意不在酒的话……我也不介意当你的保护罩啊！只是可怜了Hans，小小年纪就当了工具人，你们姬佬好狠的心呐～”

“好了闭嘴！说不定人家根本没有这个意思，难道就单纯的just being nice也不行么？”Anna一边说着，一边编辑起给Elsa的信息：  
-刚刚有个学长邀请我们学期末去他们家的设计院参观，我和Moana在犹豫要不要去……

Anna心里一阵好笑：瞧瞧这措辞，多得体，Elsa一定不会乱想，我也太机智了吧！Moana你还说我把Hans当工具人，到头来你才是我的工具人……

-有这个机会就去啊！你不是成天嚷嚷着对建筑专业一知半解么，刚好可以去设计院多了解一下呐～

Anna随即发了一个敬礼的表情：  
-Yes，madam！

至于Hans，听说Anna要带上Moana时候，倒也没什么不满的表情，反而随即表示：“大家都是朋友，多个人反而多个伴，更好了……”

对于Anna来说，商业巨头南艾尔斯集团的名号早已如雷贯耳，但当她真正站在这个商业帝国总部楼下的时候还是颇为震惊——这座将近五十层的超高层建筑虽然在世界高楼榜上还排不上号，但在阿伦戴尔整个并不乐于兴建高层的城市设计氛围的衬托下，还是显得格外突出。从地面向上望去，幕墙的颜色的深浅有韵律地变化着，浅色的那部分倒映着天空中的白云，而透过深色的玻璃则能看见室内空中花园中若隐若现的绿植。单单是这座建筑外观就让Anna感受到了建筑设计所能带给人的那种强大的冲击力。

据Anna的了解，南艾尔斯集团早年间借助地产行业发家，通过几十年的努力，现在已经将业务拓展到许多行业，比如餐饮、娱乐，还有最新筹划的自营的商业综合体项目……

“Hans学长！”Anna对着从入口处走出来穿着正式的Hans招了招手。

“为啥他的鬓角总是这么奇怪……”Moana趁着他还没走过来，小声地吐槽了一句。

Hans还是像平时那样举止得体，笑语盈盈地递过来两张访客卡，热心地介绍起来：“欢迎欢迎，我们集团前不久才搬进这座新建好的新大楼，建筑设计院在最顶上几层，不如我们顺道从下往上参观一下别的部门？”

Anna对市场运营什么的一点兴趣也没有，但突然想起Elsa对她说的：“学习建筑就是要多看多想，任何一个已经建成的建筑都可以成为你的学习对象，从老建筑中你可以得到历史的讯息，在新建成的建筑中你可以分析空间手法、立面形式以至于构造措施……”那既然Hans邀请了，不如趁这个机会学习一下这栋阿伦戴尔最高楼的内部空间设计，遂点头答应了。

但当Anna真正走进策划部的时候，她的注意力一下就被所谓的什么建筑空间之外的东西给吸引住了。那是一个制作精美的商业综合体模型，不得不说，这可比她在建筑系见到的要精细得多，而且和她见过的其他商业综合体都大不相同——整个综合体的体量非常大，看起来占用了两三个街区的大小，却整个被一个巨大的半球形的玻璃罩给罩住，玻璃罩之下是体量大小不同的建筑和高低错落的平台。平台之上有各种各样的绿化、座椅，而那些活灵活现的模型小人更为这些小空间增添了一丝趣味性。

“Wow～”Anna忍不住惊叹，她从没见过这样的空间设计，巨型玻璃罩之下的空间对于里面的建筑来说是外部空间，但和玻璃罩之外的空间又有所区分，可以说也不失为一种奇思妙想了。

“这是我们新策划的阿伦戴尔最大的商业综合体方案，”Hans得意地介绍起来，“整个方案从策划到设计到现在建造都是我们集团一手在做，只不过现在因为一些小事情，还无法开业，不过估计年内就能搞定。”

“这也太帅了吧~”Moana围着这个大模型转个不停，似乎想把它所有的细节都记进脑子里。

或许是由于这整个模型带给Anna的震撼实在是太大了，之后的设计院参观反而显得没那么有意思。在大概了解了一下整个设计院的工作模式和流程之后，他们就搭上了下行的电梯。

“两位学妹似乎对于综合体的方案非常感兴趣嘛~”就算在电梯里，Hans也时刻保持着他的热情，“有机会的话邀请我们的主创建筑师来和你们聊一聊……”

正说着，电梯门开了，走进来一个长着小胡子的男人，他马上认出了Hans，两人熟络地寒暄了起来。

道别Hans之后，Anna若有所思地撞了撞身边还沉浸在炫酷的综合体的Moana：“你有没有觉得刚刚那个男的特别眼熟，好像在哪儿见过一样……但他好像叫什么Flynn Rider，你认识他吗？”

“这我可不知道，我脸盲……”Moana连忙摇了摇头。

Anna也没再细想，毕竟一天下来的所见所闻都让她兴奋不已，她迫不及待地打开手机，向Elsa开启了信息轰炸，就像平时说话一样，Anna打起字来也像个小机关枪，，所以直到她说到炫酷的商业综合体设计的时候，Elsa那边才慢悠悠地回过来一条消息：  
-你啊，就是见的太少……

什么？又嫌弃我？！Anna不服输地打道：  
-难道你觉得这样的设计不新颖吗？

-这并非他的原创，有兴趣的话你去查查富勒1967年蒙特利尔世博会美国馆的设计，就是用一个钢结构的玻璃球体罩住中间的建筑，他这个不过是吧球体砍了一半变成半球体了而已……

还不等气鼓鼓的Anna想出话来反击她对面的这个建筑学霸，对面又发来消息：  
-而且这种设计有一个致命的弱点，就是怕火……美国的911事件你知道吧，世贸中心双塔明明只是中部和顶部受到飞机撞击，为什么会在短时间内导致整座楼的垮塌，其中一个重要的原因就是没有混凝土保护层的钢结构建筑不耐火，一旦起火会导致整个结构的熔化……所以在那之后所有的钢结构建筑都会加装防火保护层。但这个玻璃顶不一样，要加保护层可以说是痴人说梦，而且按照你说的面积，这么大的商业综合体都被罩在一个罩子之下，对于消防也是极其不利的。

Anna看着对面发来的大段大段的建筑学知识科普，摇着头想道：Elsa啊~Elsa,一上来就一本正经地用知识来碾压别人。多亏你长得好看，我是又是个好学宝宝，否则换了别人早被你吓跑了。瞧瞧这直男性格，怪不得之前从没谈过恋爱……


	17. 零摄氏度（17）

“这学期也过得太快了吧……”，Anna同学掐着指头算了算日子，再过几天就是暑假了，这可能是她生平第一次真情实感地抗拒暑假的到来。人人都说大学生的寒暑假是最无忧无虑的时光，可偏偏这个建筑系还附赠了暑期大礼包——三十张速写作业。而对于Anna来说，更令她烦恼的是接下来两个多月都见不到她的Elsa老师了，她好不容易趁热打铁拉近了和Elsa的距离，可不能前功尽弃啊……

咚~咚咚咚~咚~标志性的敲门声再次响起，Elsa边收拾着东西，边应道：“请进~”

“Elsa老师，是我~”见Elsa正埋头收拾着面前的一大堆文本资料，Anna习惯性地拉出椅子顺势坐在了她的对面。

“就知道是你，”Elsa并没有起身，只是指了指桌上的咖啡壶，“这边有咖啡，你自己倒。”

Anna看了看冒着热气的咖啡，摇了摇头：“没事，我不渴~”

“怎么突然过来了？”Elsa从山一般的资料中抽出一本，这才抬起头来嘴角带笑地看了看Anna，“来交作业的吗？”

“啊？不是，你给我的那本书……我还没看完……”Anna突然心虚了起来，本来要脱口而出问Elsa暑期安排的话也一骨碌咽了回去。在Elsa眼中她一定是世界上最不合格的学生，她这样想着，可还是忍不住为自己辩解，“平时作业有点多，抽不出太多时间抄绘，只写完了半本……”

“是我不好，知道你这学期忙，还专门挑了本厚的笔记本给你……”

“你……”Anna涨红了脸，刚想开口埋怨Elsa的调侃，但看看对面歪着脑袋看她的银发姑娘，话到了嘴边就自然而然地打住了。但Anna已经想好了今天日记的开头：今天，我发现Elsa是个闷骚怪，她不仅暗戳戳地迫害我，还在事后得意洋洋地说出来，但面对她的歪头杀，谁又忍心生气呢？

没想到一波未平，一波又起，Elsa很快又抛出了第二波炸弹：“今天我上教务系统查了你的成绩……”

不！是！吧！？Anna突然感觉五雷轰顶，她自己都还没来得及查成绩，居然就要被提前审判了。要放在以前，她绝不是那种会担心自己成绩的人，但不知道为什么，自从转专业到建筑系，她就对自己的能力产生了怀疑。建筑力学、画法几何这种要考试的科目也就罢了，可偏偏在建筑系，还有很多只交论文不考试的科目，她老老实实地按照老师的要求写满字数，可到了要交的时候却发现自己身边的同学都拿着字数几倍于她的论文；更不要说那七个学分的专业课了，这对于她这个初来乍到的小白来说，可太为难人了，虽然有Elsa的指导，但毒舌的Rick老师可从不放过她这个“学霸”……

仿佛一眼看穿了她的小心思，Elsa的语气明显软了下来：“不要灰心啦，建筑系的老师打分本来就不高，一般92分就到顶了，你刚转专业就能拿到85分已经很不错了！而且你的画法几何全年级最高，值得鼓励哦！”

Anna乖巧地点点头，马上恢复了之前的精气神，问出了早就准备好的问题：“Elsa老师暑假有什么打算吗？”

只见Elsa摇了摇手边刚找出来的资料，无奈地摇摇头：“我今年可没有暑假了，学院派我去中国参加一个遗产保护项目的交流会……”

“哦？”说起中国，Anna满脑子都是自己之前在中国超市买到的好吃的小零食，不禁吞了吞口水，“你要去的是哪个城市？我听说中国的美食特别多……”

“杭州，”Elsa耸了耸肩，“不过日程安排很紧张，估计不会有太多的空闲时间。不过我还是想抽时间多逛逛……”

“听起来就很有趣啊~”Anna对中国是什么样的完全没有概念，但她的脑海里出现了自己和Elsa一起出游的画面，想到这儿，她的嘴角就忍不住地上扬，“那保持联系啊~还有！记得多拍点照片给我看看！”

“没问题，如果你好好完成作业的话……”

事实证明，Elsa的嘴，骗人的鬼。不知道是因为中国和阿伦戴尔六小时的时差，还是因为她真的太忙，自从Elsa登上飞机那一刻起，就没有再主动联系过Anna了。而她们之间的对话大多是这样的：

-Elsa老师~到了吗？中国热不热啊？

-刚到，热，快熟了~

-Elsa老师~中国的美食怎么样，你吃不吃得惯？

-还行，酒店提供了自助餐……

-Elsa老师～你看！我一直有认真抄绘～

-好，再接再厉！

-Elsa老师~在干嘛？

-忙……

-Elsa老师～你好歹理我一下……

-不好意思，刚刚在忙……

在好多次的联系遇冷之后，Anna放下手机，像只泄了气的皮球一般躺在床上盯着天花板，挂钟的钟摆滴答滴答地响着……她感觉六小时的时差就好像一道不可跨越的鸿沟，把她和Elsa隔在了两端。

现在是阿伦戴尔时间下午三点，北京时间应该晚上九点了，Elsa在干什么呢？她有没有忙完今天的工作？正想着，Anna又拿起手机，发现还是没有新消息，她打开地图，念念有词道：“中国……杭州……这里还有个湖……”不一会儿的工夫，她就开始云旅游，把这个她原先听都没听说过的城市的相关信息给搜了个遍，大到地理位置、气候状况，小到街头美食、民间故事。

Anna看得入了迷，特别是关于这座城市的两个小故事。梁山伯与祝英台的故事美轮美奂，配上经典的《梁祝》配乐更是令人唏嘘。但比起这个，Anna倒是更喜欢水漫金山的白娘子，Anna喜欢她身上那股不服输的劲儿。读到最后Anna点进文章末尾的推荐阅读——“杭州城中最浪漫的景点”，第一位就是白娘子借伞的断桥，“啧啧，一把油纸伞，多好的借口啊……”Anna忍不住感叹道。

手机屏幕突然亮起，几周以来Elsa居然破天荒地主动发了消息：  
-抱歉，刚刚忙完，给一个你家的地址……

好家伙，近一个月的爱搭不理，怎么一上来就要地址，Anna气鼓鼓地回道：  
-干嘛？

-手边的工作都忙得差不多了，明天有一天时间可以在周边逛逛，打算买点小礼物给你个惊喜。

Anna一下就被逗笑了，这个Elsa老师平时讲起专业知识来头头是道的，到了别的方面，倒是变成憨憨了，她飞快地打道：  
-哈哈哈哈！都提前告诉我了还叫惊喜啊？

-心意到了就行，你还挑？

两人之间的谈话很快就恢复了之前的样子，一来一去的调侃之后，Anna老老实实地把地址发了过去。

不过有了预告也就有了期盼，虽然知道跨国物流的速度不可能这么快把Elsa的心意送到她手上，但她还是天天趴在窗台上，期盼着快递员赶快敲响她的家门。

盼星星盼月亮，等到第七天，快递终于到了，Anna满怀欣喜地打开，大盒子拆开，里面有两个盒子，其中泡沫的那个里面是满满一盒抹茶巧克力，为了防止天热融化还特地配了好几个冰袋；第二个盒子里有一把绘着西湖春色的中式扇子、一把小巧的红柄剪刀，还有……Anna惊喜地抽出第三件礼物，心里忍不住地欣喜，那是……一把油纸伞！

Anna小心翼翼地撑开这把伞，和之前看过的介绍一样，油纸伞小小的一把，伞面平直，外表面涂着光滑的桐油，透过桐油可以看到里面绘制的传统中国图样，内里是密密麻麻的伞骨。它的骨架是纯竹制的，骨架之间用棉线固定起来。细细闻一闻，还有一种特有的古朴的香气。光是撑开它，Anna就仿佛置身于烟雨朦胧的断桥，而伞下，是她日思夜想的Elsa……

连同这两个包裹一起寄来的，还有一封信，上面是熟悉的娟秀字迹：

Anna，

这么多天没有好好回你的消息，这个项目要忙的事情实在是太多，照片也没给你发几张，在这里和你说声抱歉。  
你发给我的抄绘图我都看了，做得很好，特意给你寄了小礼物，希望你喜欢～  
都说杭州最出名的是茶叶，但你不爱喝热饮，送茶叶反而不好，所以特地挑了亚洲这边口碑很好的抹茶巧克力送给你。我们这次项目是杭州大运河遗产保护的一部分，所以我并没有住在杭州最有名的西湖旁边，项目组的时间安排很紧张，很可惜到最后也没有机会去西湖边走一走。不过好在运河边也有不一样的风光……我每天都会路过这边的三个博物馆——中国扇博物馆、伞博物馆和刀剪剑博物馆，所以临上飞机前去逛了逛，买了另外三个带有中国韵味的小玩意。

Elsa

“这个Elsa，表面看起来憨憨的，其实内心还是细腻如水”，Anna打开折扇轻轻地扇了几下，试了试红柄小剪刀，再看看那把寓意万千的油纸伞，心头一暖，撕开一小包抹茶巧克力，细细品味。

这绿色的一小块，入口还带着一丝微凉，但唇齿间的温度很快温柔地抹去了这一丝微凉，抹茶和巧克力的清香在舌尖逐渐蔓延开来，真甜啊～


	18. 零摄氏度（18）

叮铃铃铃……快乐的日子总是过得飞快，随着阿伦戴尔大学新学期第一课的铃声的响起，为期两个月的暑假时光也正式结束了。

提前半个小时就到达教室的Elsa老师从第一排角落里的位置上站起身来，走向讲台。这是她第二年任教学校的建筑史课程了，虽然对她来说，上课是她的强项、也是她的爱好，但新的一个学年，面对新一届的学生，生性腼腆的Elsa不免还是有点小紧张。

在开口说她新课程的第一句话之前，她例行向台下扫视了一圈，台下坐满了学生，但人群中却似乎没有看到她想看到的人。众所周知，在大学里每门课程的第一节课和最后一节课总是上座率最高的，这节课也不例外，面对一整个教室的学生，Elsa清了清嗓子，开始介绍课程的基本信息。

“这门课程的平时成绩和最终考试成绩以三比七的比例计入期末成绩，平时成绩主要以考勤为主，也就是点名……”Elsa一板一眼地说着，“迟到和旷课都要扣分，但对于迟到的同学我会额外多给一次机会，也就是说累计两次迟到才会开始扣分……”

学生们很快就交头接耳地窃窃私语起来，“这个老师好宽容啊！”、“也太通情达理了吧，我喜欢！”、“美女老师就是好啊，比Rick那个老混蛋温柔多了”……

“好了，安静！接下来我们开始点名……”Elsa的视线再次扫视全场，似乎还是没有看到那个红棕色的小脑袋，片刻之后，才开始她的点名。

另一边空空荡荡的教学楼外——“都怪你们，昨晚聊了一夜的八卦，现在好了……这可是Elsa老师的课……完了完了，我完了……”开学第一节课就睡过了的Anna边拖着她的书包向教学楼狂奔，边责怪身边的Moana，“两个月没见了，第一次见Elsa就是上课迟到，啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“那还不是你自己一直喋喋不休地炫耀你Elsa老师送的礼物有多好多好……”Moana嘟囔着跟在Anna身后，虽然说她之前也没少迟到过，但面对建筑史这样的主干课程，还是整个学期的第一节课，她也丝毫不敢马虎。

本来经过两个月的分离，在Anna的想象中，和Elsa的开学的第一次见面应该再隆重一些。最好是一顿晚餐，就像之前那样，或许她可以趁着晚餐的机会称赞一番Elsa送的小礼物，顺便汇报一下暑期的成果——她终于把那本笔记写完了……但Elsa却发消息告诉她开学前几天不得空，有事情可以开学后再说。Anna胡思乱想着，却丝毫没有停下焦灼的脚步

“307，307！”她念叨着教室编号，三步并作两步地朝楼上跑去。等到两人终于气喘吁吁地找到了教室时，耳边传来了Elsa对点名声。

“幸好，还不算很迟……”Moana和Anna的名字都在名单靠后的位置，两人缓了口气，蹑手蹑脚地推开后门，可尴尬的是，这节课的上座率实在太高，后排的座位几乎全都被坐满了。Moana眼疾手快地趁Elsa不注意低头抢占了一个位置，抬头冲Anna做了个鬼脸。这也太不仗义了！Anna气得直瞪眼。

正当她红着脸到处找空位的时候，Elsa的视线从点名册上抬起，看到了张皇无措的她，Elsa抬了抬手，指着空无一人的第一排：“这前面还有很多位子。”说罢，不疾不徐地继续起了她的点名。

这简直就是当众处刑啊！Anna挑了第一排靠走道的位置，缓缓放下座椅板，轻轻地落座，生怕因为发出一点声音而又引起Elsa的注意。

“Anna！”Elsa的声音从头顶传来。

“到！到！”猝不及防的Anna一个激灵，连忙应道，着急忙慌的样子看起来就差站起来对着Elsa敬个礼了。

“第一次课就迟到十五分钟，记一次！”只见Elsa头也不抬地在点名册上写着什么，“这次先记着，下次再犯就要扣分了！”

Anna心里想着，第一节课就迟到算是顶风作案吧，果然被Elsa抓出来批评了……不过，诶？居然不扣分？她心中不由得窃喜起来，偷偷掏出手机飞快地给Moana发起了消息：  
-你听到了吗？她居然不给我扣分！这就是赤裸裸的偏袒啊！我好了，我好得不能再好了！

滋～～～

手机不识好歹地震动了一下，糟糕，忘记开静音了……一定是Moana发来的消息。Elsa的目光再次落在这个唯一一个坐在第一排学生的身上，只听她淡淡地说道：“还有，我的课上不允许玩手机！”

Anna满脸堆笑地看了看站在讲台上的Elsa，疯狂地点着头，活像一只乖巧的小猫咪，顺便伸出手去把手机抠成静音模式。直到Elsa的目光又落回到点名册上，她才迅速地瞥了一眼手机：  
-这怕是你想多了，我刚听说她刚上课就宣布了每个人都有一次迟到豁免的机会……

啊！！！Anna气得想咆哮，今天怕不是她的霉日，怎么什么糗事都让自己遇上了，尤其还是在Elsa面前。她回头狠狠瞪了一眼坐在后排的Moana。不一会儿，手机屏幕再次亮起：  
-Sorry～

很快点名就结束了，Elsa收好点名册，正式开启了她的课程。和别的课程不同，虽然说建筑史课时多，但教学任务也重，所以几乎不会有多余的时间留给老师和学生进行互动，再加之Elsa生性腼腆，所以整个课程中还是采取老师教授、学生听讲的模式。

不出Anna意料，第一课讲的还是古埃及建筑。或许是因为具有足够深厚的知识背景，Elsa讲起课来逻辑分明、条分缕析又不乏趣味性和故事性。在Anna的印象中，说起古埃及，她能想到的大概只有金字塔、木乃伊、法老、狮身人面像这些已经被“脸谱化”了的文明标志。但在Elsa深入浅出的讲解中，从王国前期到托勒密王朝，从下埃及的农耕民族到上埃及的游牧民族，从早期的玛斯塔巴到胡夫金字塔再到晚期的崖墓，从法老到僧侣再到平民……Anna再一次深切体会到Elsa的那段开场白的深刻内涵：“建筑是一项包罗万象的实践，每一个看似普通的建筑现象，都有其特定的政治、经济、文化原因。正因如此，在歌德眼中‘建筑是凝固的音乐’，在果戈里心里‘建筑是石头的史诗’。”

因为讲述本身已经精彩绝伦，Elsa的课件中反而没有太多的文字内容，而是零星的关键词配上大量的图片。Anna奋笔记着Elsa说的每一个要点，毕竟哪怕是对于一个小小的建筑做法，Elsa都能提出与书本上完全不同的见解来，这对于她这种渴望在专业领域有所提升却又求学无门的建筑系小白来说，可算是久旱逢甘霖了。可笔速终究赶不上讲话的速度，所以她几乎全程都在埋头记笔记，根本没有时间抬头看投影仪上的图片。

叮铃铃铃~下课铃声响起，Elsa精准地放完最后一张课件，宣布下课。在她精彩绝伦的讲述之下，两节课的时间简直是飞一般地就过完了。Elsa收拾好讲台上的物件，发现Anna还坐在第一排奋笔疾书着，她抿嘴笑了笑，走上前去：“坐第一排上课还不看课件？”

“我……”Anna顿时红了脸，“我手慢，来不及记笔记……”

“笔记可以课后补，下次我把课件都提前发给你，建筑史不是光靠看文字就能学好的，下次上课抬头看看我配的图……”

“可是……你课上说的知识点都没有写在课件里诶……”Anna小声说着，“我怕不及时记下来我回去就忘了。”

“这点是我不好，我是怕把字都打在课件上了大家纷纷拍照，不好好听我讲课了。”Elsa笑了笑，“下次我给你整理一份文字版的！这样的话，你下次上课能不一直低头写字了吗？”

“可以可以，以后保证抬头看课件！”Anna犹豫了一会儿，接着说道，“那个~Elsa老师，我今天不是故意迟到的，你别生气……”

“我没有生气啊，”Elsa依旧是笑语盈盈的，“我也说了每个人都有一次迟到豁免的机会的，下不为例就好了。而且，幸亏你坐了第一排，不然我的第一节课大家就抢着坐后排，最后第一排反而全空着，岂不是显得我特别没面子？”

“……”Anna内心一阵好笑：这个傲娇怪，是真没见过的课程的上座率还是怎么的？坐了满满一教室的人还不够面子，非得盯着第一排看？

不过自那以后，凡是有建筑史课的早晨，Moana都会被Anna强行拉起来，早早地来到教室。

“我真的难以理解你们学霸的爱情……”Moana揉着惺忪的睡眼，“我们以后不迟到就好了，提前一小时就来占座是怎么个意思啊……”

“你懂什么，这仅仅是占座吗，这是要保证我们每次都能占到同一排的座！”Anna连哄带骗地把Moana拉到教室前端，把书包往第一排正对着讲台的位置一放，满意地点了点头，“这个位置好，以后我们每节课都坐这儿！”


	19. 零摄氏度（19）

就好像各路宗派都有不同的武功招式一样，不同学历背景的老师都有自己习惯的设计手法和教学方式，所以按照建筑学院的传统，每个学生都会在不同的课程设计中接触到不同的专业课老师。

这也使得Anna终于在这学期摆脱了地中海毒舌男Rick老师的支配，她这次遇上的，是一个叫Shank的年轻女老师。年轻老师虽然有年轻老师的好处，比如嘴不那么毒了、更容易和同学们打成一片了、偶尔会推荐一些比较新的建筑案例、教学方式更加新潮了——但对于Anna来说，太过新潮的教学方式也大有让她头疼的地方……就比如这个Shank老师就要求本学期的作业全都用电脑出图。

“说好的要到三年级才要求电脑出图的，怎么到了我就改革了……上学期好不容易适应了手绘出图这种变态的模式，岂不是白白浪费了……”Anna再一次向Elsa发起了求救信号。

按照转专业学生的一对一帮扶计划，Elsa对Anna的帮扶在上学期末就已经全部结束，但对于一个愿教一个愿学的两人来说，这种经常性的“帮扶”活动已经悄然成为了她们之间小小的习惯了。

Elsa看着对面抓耳挠腮说个不停的Anna，忍俊不禁地说道：“Shank老师一向支持让学生早日适应电脑这种新生产工具，你早点接触计算机辅助设计也好。不过你的后一句可不对，什么叫之前学的手绘技巧白白浪费了，好的手绘技能能够让你更好地记录下自己的灵感……”

看Anna还是一脸喝了苦瓜水的表情，Elsa抿了口咖啡，继续说道：“这回我可帮不了你了，所谓‘纸上得来终觉浅’，这些建模软件啊什么的只能靠你自己多摸索。我只能给你一条建议——记得随时保存备份，毕竟你不知道这些软件什么时候会突然崩溃，也不知道自己的电脑什么时候会突然罢工～除此之外，祝你好运咯～”说罢，Elsa的嘴角忍不住地上扬。

Anna从没想过自己有一天居然能解锁Elsa的一脸坏笑表情包，对于这个表情Anna可再熟悉不过，这可不就是她之前听说了今年新生入学就得进行期初考试时幸灾乐祸的表情么。她突然为自己之后的出图周而深深地担忧了起来……

正如Elsa的坏笑表情所暗示的，建筑行业所用到的这些奇奇怪怪的软件的确反人类，画平面图用的是Autodesk公司的Auto CAD，普通建模用到的是Tremble公司的Sketch Up，模型渲染用到的是Chaos Group公司的V-ray，最终成图用到的是Adobe公司的Photoshop……最可怕的是每一个软件都有不同的使用逻辑和默认快捷键。Anna很庆幸自己未雨绸缪地在出图周到来之前就开始摸索这些软件的用法，经过五六周的熟悉，虽说还是磕磕绊绊的，但她多少也开始慢慢掌握了一些门道。

虽说Anna在专业课上还是感到些许的力不从心，但在建筑史方面，却丝毫不落那些本就是建筑学专业的同学们的下风。这一方面归功于Elsa给的独门秘籍，另一方面，不得不说，以Anna的学习能力，课上听一遍，课后抄一遍笔记，想学不好都难。

“所谓‘光荣属于希腊，伟大属于罗马’实则是一句误译，它来源于爱伦·坡的《致海伦》，本来应该只是作者面对爱琴海的一种抒情性表达。但这并不妨碍我们好好解读这句话背后所蕴含的深意——几千年前爱琴海的先民以一种小国寡民的政治形态，发展出灿烂的古希腊文明，奠定了整个西方的文明的基石；而身处亚平宁半岛的伊特鲁里亚人在创造庞大的罗马帝国的同时，继承发展了这种文明，使得古典文化的种子播撒遍了整个欧洲。令人称叹的是，以古希腊古罗马为代表的‘古典建筑’的基本语汇，例如柱式、比例等等，这些要素曾经不止一次地在我们的建筑史中再现——从十五世纪的文艺复兴运动到十八世纪的古典复兴思潮，再到现当代的典雅主义风格……古希腊古罗马所遗留给我们的这份光荣与伟大的馈赠无时无刻不在提醒着我们，文明的发展就好像一个永不停歇的钟摆，随着惯性顺势而行并不难，难的是如何从已有的历史印记里汲取力量，让这个钟摆荡得更高，这也就是我们学习建筑历史的意义所在……”

只见Anna一手拿着Elsa给的手写教案，一边摇头晃脑地读着，忍不住停下来啧啧称叹：“太会了，Elsa老师真的太会了，这些话要是打出来，能出本书吧！”就算是临近出图周，Anna还是会在每天做完专业课的任务之后抽出时间来看看建筑史，这是她个人的小私心，每天看一遍Elsa写的教案，就仿佛睡前跟Elsa进行了一次小约会一般。

“什么好东西，借我看看？”Rapunzel明知故问地凑了过来，“哇～你家Elsa老师的字好好看啊！”

“看完也借我看看呗！”和Rapunzel的玩笑语气不同，Moana看起来一脸认真，“建筑史可是很重要的一门课……”

好像守护着什么珍宝一般，Anna突然把文稿紧紧抱住：“不给不给，这个不外借，万一给弄脏弄皱了怎么办？不过你们要看的话可以拿我的笔记本看，这么优美而充满着文化气息的文字，我要全部摘抄一遍！”

“啧啧，恋爱的酸臭味啊……”Rapunzel摇着头冲Moana挤眉弄眼地说道。

“呸！整天抱团取笑我……”Anna没好气地转身，却不想一个不小心打翻了桌上的杯子，水一下就浇在了刚刚关机却还没来得及合上的笔记本电脑上。

平时还眼疾手快的Anna突然傻了眼，还是Rapunzel一把扶起了侧翻的水杯，抢过还在滴水的电脑。

“Anna！”

反应过来的Anna懊恼不已，按照计划，过不了几天就得开始出图了，可自己却不早不晚地在这个时候打翻了水杯。电脑进水之后强行开机会烧坏主板，至少也得等个十天半个月的才能再用；宿舍里Rapunzel和Ariel用的都是Macbook，很多软件都不兼容，肯定不能用她们的电脑来解燃眉之急；Moana自己也要出图；学校机房虽然又可以用的电脑，但每个学生每天只有两个小时的使用时间，根本来不及画完这所有的图；唯一值得庆幸的是自己听从了Elsa的意见，她已经把这些已经最好的文件都及时备份到了移动硬盘里……Anna快速地分析了现在的形势，在四面楚歌的情况下，她只能……

-Elsa老师救命！我刚刚笨手笨脚地把水给浇电脑上了，但好消息是我及时做了备份（是不是超听话？）救人一命，胜造七级浮屠。看在我的面子上，Elsa老师你能不能借我个能用的电脑，勉强造个浮屠？

当Elsa收到Anna又一次发来的“求救”信息时，心里是又好气又好笑。这个毛手毛脚的小猴子，仿佛一天不惹祸就不行。成天惹祸的人虽多，但惹了祸还油嘴滑舌求帮助的，她还是第一次见。不过面对这个请求，她倒还真的是力不从心了：  
-可是我的笔记本得用来备课……

不一会儿Anna就发来了她鬼哭狼嚎般的回复：  
-看来是天要亡我啊！！！

Elsa犹豫了好一会儿，对面又发来消息：  
-唉，只能割肉去网吧出图了……

-呃，其实……我家还有个空着的台式电脑……

发出去的一瞬间Elsa就后悔了，刚准备撤回，对面就发来了消息：  
-真的吗？谢谢Elsa老师救我！为表感谢，你出图周期间的外卖我包了！嘻嘻嘻嘻……

Elsa不禁扶额苦笑，她早该料到Anna这种动不动就顺着杆子往上爬的行为的。但说出去的话不好出尔反尔，她只好回复道：  
-周末就过来吧，早弄早完。你还不认识我家，明天我开车来接你……


	20. 零摄氏度（20）

“Elsa来了！”一辆熟悉的白车缓缓停在宿舍门口，Anna站在窗前攥紧了手中的书包袋，兴奋得像一只小鹿。

“你确定第一次去人家家里就要带上你的换洗衣物和洗漱用品？”Rapunzel倚在床边一脸震惊地看着Anna道，“你不是说，她还没正式答应你么……”

“机不可失，时不再来啊，Raps～”已经飞奔到门口的Anna回过头来冲Rapunzel笑了笑，“你看我像船吗？撑一下动一下可不是我的style，走了～祝我好运！”

“高手啊！”Rapunzel啧啧称赞，可另一边Anna早已消失在她的视线之中。

看着背了满满一包东西的Anna熟练地爬上车，Elsa极力控制住自己诧异的情绪好让自己看起来不这么震惊。她张了张嘴，想说点什么，却被刚上车的Anna抢了先，只听她“啪嗒”一声系好安全带，满脸堆笑地转过头：“好了，我们走吧……”

Elsa发动车子，放下手刹，却迟迟不挂挡，反倒是饶有兴致地扭过头来问了一句：“你这是准备来画图还是来干嘛的啊？”

“哎呀，好不容易找到Elsa老师这么个好人愿意借我电脑，我又是个小菜鸟，估计一借就是一两周，总不能麻烦Elsa老师天天接送吧？所以……嘿嘿！”Anna咧嘴傻笑起来。

正儿八经的知识没学到多少，借口倒是一大堆，Elsa想着，慢条斯理地说道：“这样也行，反正我家不止一个房间……”

Anna突然有种突击失败的感觉，扭头看向窗外，车子平稳地一路往北，但并没有出校园，不一会儿就拐进了一个小门。难道这就是传说中的教师公寓区？Anna好奇地张望起来：由于树木的遮挡，并不能一眼看到整个园区的全貌，不过按照车行进的轨迹可以大致看出，这一区域的面积并不小，但建筑密度却很低。黑色的柏油路穿梭在设计精美的绿化之中，丛林掩映中偶尔有红色的屋顶探出几个小尖尖。不过随着车的行进，视野很快豁然开朗起来，整个园区以一小片湖水作为中心景观，周围是一圈木质亲水栈道，不远处是几座同样铺着红瓦的小别墅，每栋形态都大有不同，但风格却出奇地统一。

不一会儿，Elsa缓缓把车倒进车位，指着右边带有两个俏皮的老虎窗的建筑，一边解着安全带一边说道：“喏～这就是我家了！”

这可不是一般的教师公寓，Anna滴溜着眼睛想着，Elsa一定是传说中那种学校会花重金挽留的人才，刚来第一年就给了一整栋的别墅。她跟着Elsa走进大门，整个室内的装饰都走的是极简风，家具大多是白色和木色的，但偶尔出现的蓝色摆件——或是蓝色的花瓶，或是蓝色的小挂钟，又或是几个蓝色的小靠垫反而给整个内部空间定下了基调，一种淡定从容的基调。

“书房在二楼，我领你上去！”Elsa娴熟地把包挂在门口，冲Anna挑了挑眉道。

连楼梯也是纯白的，Anna拂过同样纯白的扶手，包着漆的金属在指尖留下一丝丝凉意。Elsa领着她走进书房，顺手打开其中一张桌子上的黑色电脑，合上桌上的笔记本，轻轻放在对面的另一张桌子上：“家里房间虽然不少，但书房只有一个，我还有些课要备，不介意我坐你对面工作吧？”

Anna巴不得时时跟Elsa呆在一起呢，连忙点头如捣蒜地说道：“不介意！不介意！这是你家，我听你的！”

“嗯……那你好好画，我先过去把客房收拾收拾，一会儿再来。”Elsa点点头，走出门去。

这个书房简直就是放大版的Elsa办公室，只不过书更多了，大多都是精装的大部头，看起来甚至有点像个小型的图书馆。不过书架上偶尔也有几张水彩画和建筑速写的点缀，让这个“图书馆”看起来更加Elsa，也更加亲切了点。

咚咚咚～

不一会儿门外传来敲门声，Anna连忙开门，只见Elsa端着两杯咖啡，一杯腾腾冒着热气，一杯则贴心地放了冰块。Anna连忙接过，对着Elsa甜甜一笑：“谢谢Elsa老师～”

Elsa在黑色台式机的对面坐定，打开电脑开始备课，就和她开车时的状态一样，Elsa备起课来也是一副全神贯注的样子。只见她腰板挺得笔直，时而紧盯电脑屏幕，时而翻一翻桌边的课本和教案，时而又托着下巴沉思一会儿。

哒啦～哒啦～房间里安静到Anna能听到对面Elsa点击鼠标的声音，Anna忍不住偷看对面这个沉浸在自己的世界中的银发女孩儿，她认真的样子可真令人着迷。

“你不是要画图吗？干嘛盯着我看？”Elsa很快就发现了对面这炽热的眼神，歪着头问道。

“呃……那个……我发个呆……”Anna心虚地说道，“电脑在渲图，怕开了别的软件渲染速度变慢……”这一点上她倒是没有撒谎，她看了一眼进度条——渲染进程5%。

Elsa迅速地点击了几下键盘，合上笔记本，略微收拾了一下桌面，身体往前倾了倾：“原来是在渲图，刚好我也备完课了，不如趁此机会检验一下你的建筑史学得怎么样了！”

这可能就是自己挖坑往里面跳的典范了吧，Anna叫苦不迭，虽然她自认在Elsa的独家讲义的帮助下，她的建筑史学得的确还算不错，但这即兴问答未免也太可怕了点吧，更何况她的出题对象还是可以对她进行降维打击的Elsa。可人在屋檐下，不得不低头，Anna只好硬着头皮答应了下来。

“先来个简单的吧，著有《建筑十书》的古罗马建筑师维特鲁威提出的建筑三要素是什么？”

Anna心里咯噔一下，她知道自己迟早会被Elsa问倒，但想不到居然第一个问题就翻车……这倒也不是她不努力，只是Elsa给她的教案她只抄完了古希腊部分，古罗马部分还没来得及看就到了出图周了，这个知识点她只勉强记得一点点，只好试探性地开口：“好像是什么坚固、美观、经济？”

对面的Elsa显然对她的这个回答感到十分不满意：“拜托，这是最基础的问题诶……”

“可是这不是因为我还没来得及抄古罗马部分的笔记嘛……”Anna撅着嘴嘟囔着，“大家不都说好记性不如烂笔头，不写一遍我记不住呀……”

“你借口倒是蛮多！”Elsa不仅没有生气，反而被逗笑了，“而且我记得这个知识点建筑学概论的时候应该也会讲吧……作为建筑系的学生可不能连这个问题也说不上来啊！”

“可是我并没有上过建筑学概论啊……”Anna感到更委屈了。

看着委屈到仿佛下一秒就要挤出眼泪的Anna，Elsa这才想起来建筑学概论是一年级的课程，Anna作为一个转专业的学生自然没有上过，只好转而柔声安慰她道：“好啦，是我不好，不该以上来就问这种记忆性的问题。维特鲁威所说的建筑三要素是坚固、适用、美观。所谓建筑——Architecture中的词根arch，实际上是来源于希腊语中的arkhos，意为古老的、主要的，也有统治的意思。所以，和building这个词不同，在古代architecture所指代的建筑必然是庞大的为统治阶层甚至神明所服务的房屋，比如神庙、宫殿以及王公贵族的陵墓等等。这也就是为什么你所说的经济问题并不在古代建筑师的考虑范围内的原因之一了。不过你能说对其中两个已经很不错了！”

“哼，欺负人！”Anna装模作样地撅着嘴，“你就是欺负我基础不好……”

咕噜～还不等Elsa回应，Anna的肚子就不争气地响了起来，Elsa立马会了意，顺势说道：“既然这样，不如我做点好吃的给你赔礼道歉吧！”

“说好的出图周你的外卖我包了的……”这话一说出口，Anna自己也感到一丝难为情，霎时间就红了脸。

“在家还吃外卖，多不健康啊，你继续画吧，做好了我叫你～”Elsa站起身，摇头笑了笑，留下一个令Anna回味无穷的背影。


	21. 零摄氏度（21）

“啊！！！明明设置了线宽的，为什么最后导出来还是一团浆糊？”这已经是Anna第三次从CAD里导出令她崩溃的图来了。尽管之前已经提前练习了好几周，但对于某些操作她还是像个新手一般摸不着头脑。刚想开口呼唤她的最强后援Elsa，Anna突然意识到Elsa刚刚和她打过招呼说要到学院里开会去……

Anna疲惫地瘫在椅子上，虽说这几天Elsa倒是给了她无微不至的照顾——抛开Elsa的一些令人害怕的特殊爱好碱渍鱼不说，Anna对于Elsa做的饭菜可以说是非常满意，每餐都营养搭配得当，而且每天早上还有贴心的冰咖啡……但这些奇奇怪怪的软件实在是虐得她死去活来，操作的不熟悉导致她一次又一次地返工。再加上按照Elsa的作息习惯，每天到了十一点就会催着她赶快洗漱回房，所以尽管奋战了好多天，她的出图进度依旧堪忧。眼见着交图的日子越来越近，Anna越发手忙脚乱起来。

如果对于Anna来说，之前一个学期的主要障碍在于对于设计方法的不熟悉的话，那么到了这个学期，连设计工具的使用都变成了一个难题——不管怎样，之前的设计工具还是纸笔，再怎么样，尺规作图还在她可以做到的范围之内；可现在，形形色色的作图软件可比纸笔要复杂多了……

“不早了，洗洗睡吧……”眼见着又到了十一点，Elsa看了看表，迅速收拾好手头的工作，惯例性地对Anna说道。

“我画不完了……”Anna哭丧着个脸，苦苦哀求道，“今晚能不能稍微晚点睡啊，后天就交图了……”

“还差多少？”Elsa皱着眉绕到Anna身后。

Anna乖乖打开ps，小声道：“还有一些技术图纸的填色和所有的分析图……”

“你这个进度是有点慢……”Elsa略略思考了一下，又坐回了对面的椅子上，说道，“那你赶快画，我再陪你一会儿，有什么操作不会就直接问我。”

“明天早上不是有建筑史的课吗？Elsa老师还是早点睡吧，上课要紧……我这边最难的部分都做完了，只剩一些扫尾工作了，再说ps的操作我还是熟悉的，没问题的！”有Elsa陪着指导操作当然再好不过了，但看着眉眼间闪现出困意的Elsa，Anna终究心有不忍。

“你确定吗？到时候可别画不完了又装可怜……”Elsa投来了意味深长的眼神。

“哎呀，你放心，不会啦～”看Elsa一副难以置信的眼神，Anna连忙补上一句，“放心好了啦！”

犹豫良久，Elsa这才起身往门外走去。Anna长叹一口气，继续挪动起鼠标，不一会儿，桌上出现了一杯冰咖啡，耳边传来熟悉的声音：“你加油，我先睡了……”

Anna掐指算了算，后天交图，得提前半天去打印图纸，而明天上午又有Elsa的建筑史课，那么……今天就算是通宵也得画完这些图了。她端起外壁淌着水的玻璃杯，抿上一口，心里想着：大晚上的给一杯冰咖啡，看来Elsa也认为按照这个进度我今晚肯定得通宵了……

其实Anna也并非没有通过宵，之前高考结束为了庆祝，她和同学们在外面一直庆祝到天亮。不过通宵玩乐和通宵画图还是有本质区别的——咖啡因的作用加上高度紧张的精神倒是没有让Anna感受到太多的困意，但她可以明显感受到心脏在胸膛中扑通扑通地乱跳，心跳声充斥着耳朵，震得鼓膜生疼生疼的。她感觉自己近乎是在机械式地重复着这些扫尾工作，新建图层、魔棒、填色、不透明度、材质纹理……

时间一分一秒地过去，当Anna对着最后一张图按下一系列ctrl s、ctrl shift s存储为jpg、确定之后，她看了一眼右下角的时间：5:30 a.m. 离上课还有两个多小时，还可以小憩一会儿……她小心翼翼地把这些文件都发送到自己的移动硬盘里，关机，准备趴在桌上眯一会儿。可能是之前精神太过紧张了，现在突然可以休息了反而睡不着了，她打开手机准备看看同学们的进度，可还不等手机解锁亮起，眼皮就不自觉地盖了下来……

等她再次醒来时，发现自己身上盖着一条毛绒毯子，昨晚喝了一半的冰咖啡和桌上的其他杂物都被收拾得一干二净。Elsa一定在准备早餐，Anna这样想着，顺手拿起手机，上面赫然写着：9:45！！！什么？！！！这个点都快下课了啊……Anna顿时感到五雷轰顶，今天这节是Elsa的课，她居然走了也不叫我？这不是诚心让我旷课吗？

Anna刚要抓狂，突然看见桌边贴着一张纸条，是Elsa的字迹：

看你这样子，一定是通宵了吧……走的时候没忍心叫醒你。刚查了下你今天除了建筑史也没别的课，安心睡一会儿，下午再去打图。早餐在桌上，牛奶在微波炉里，别喝冰箱里凉的。（ps：这节课之后有时间单独给你补，不算你旷课……）  
Elsa

这还差不多……Anna揉了揉眼睛，虽然还没睡醒，但肚子倒的确是饿得咕咕叫了，她三步并两步走地来到餐厅，桌上果然有一个拿油纸包着的三明治。她一边小心翼翼地拆开，一边喝着微波炉里的牛奶，温度刚刚好——她以前都只喝冰的，但Elsa坚称早上喝热过以后放凉了的牛奶对胃好，现在喝起来好像的确比冰的感觉好很多呢。Elsa做三明治用的食材总是最丰富的，两片吐司里面别有一番小天地：一层紫薯泥，一层罐头玉米粒，一层金枪鱼肉，一层肉松，再加上两三片番茄——用番茄替代了生菜，这可太合Anna的口味了，想来是Elsa把她之前吃沙拉吃到最后只剩生菜的事全都看在眼里了。

还不等Anna享用完这顿丰富的早餐……或者说得更准确一点——早午餐，突然传来了开门的声音，一定是Elsa了！Anna雀跃着奔向玄关：“Elsa！你回来了！”可眼前的场景却令她对自己几秒之前喊出的这句话而感到无比后悔。

来人并不是Elsa，而是一对中年夫妇，两人拉着大包小包等行李，一看就是刚远行归来的样子，从他们脸上震惊的表情可以看出，他们的诧异较Anna更盛。

“I……Iduna院长……”Anna突然不知所措地愣在原地。

“爸爸妈妈？”这对中年夫妇的身后传来同样吃惊的Elsa的声音。

“我们的研讨会提前结束了，看来你邀请了客人来家里啊！”两人的表情很快恢复了正常，Elsa的父亲笑眯眯地先开了口，“Elsa，不介绍介绍让我们互相认识一下么？”

Elsa走到Anna身边：“Anna，这位是我的母亲Iduna老师，也是我们建筑学院的院长，你应该早就认识；这位是我的父亲Agnarr，现任阿伦戴尔生物研究所所长……爸爸妈妈，这是我们建筑学院的Anna同学，也是我的，呃，朋友，她的电脑坏了，借我们家台式机用一用。”

“建筑系的Anna同学！”Agnarr依旧是笑眯眯的，“我记得你，当时我们生物系第一的大学霸，当时我托教务处的Weselton邀请你加入我们还被你拒绝了呢，原来是转专业到了建筑系了。”说着，他转向了另一旁的Iduna院长，“还不容易挖到的好苗子，跑你那儿去了哈哈哈哈哈！”

“人家孩子着急交图呢，少调侃人家了！”Iduna院长看起来也非常平易近人，“好了，我们上楼吧，别打扰了Elsa招待客人……”

接着Iduna又转而拍了拍Anna的肩，俏皮地冲她眨了眨眼道：“看好你哦，Anna同学！”说着和Agnarr一起提着行李走上楼去。

“啊，那个……”Elsa先开了口，“之前忘记告诉你了，这是学校分给我父母的房子，他们本来是出国参加教育研讨会，要下周才回来的。刚刚……没吓到你吧……”

“在你的眼里，我只是你的‘朋友’Anna吗？”Anna摇了摇头，愣在那里，只是怔怔地说着，“就好像Belle老师那样的朋友吗？”

“不……”Elsa叹了口气，却没有再说下去。

“那之前我问过你的那个问题，现在能给我一个答案吗？”不知道是因为通宵画图让她变得情绪激动还是怎么的，Anna说着说着突然红了眼。

“我觉得你现在需要休息……”Elsa并没有正面回答，反倒是抽了张纸递了过去，“你先去房间里睡一会儿，吃中饭了我叫你……”

“不用了，我直接回宿舍吧……”Anna擦了擦嘴，把吃了一半的三明治包好，说道，“这几天麻烦你了……多谢关照……”

“也好……”


	22. 零摄氏度（22）

加班加点地通宵画图加上Elsa奇奇怪怪的态度让Anna感到心烦意乱的，但此时的她并没有时间想这些。她正抱着一大卷图纸往中庭走去，再过十分钟就是每学期两次的评图大会了，每个学生都要将成果图张贴展示，并向评图老师讲解自己的设计理念。评图大会在通常情况下会采用交叉评图的形式，也就是说一般会由隔壁组的老师评本组所有同学的图。Anna顺手打开消息通知，屏幕上赫然出现：Shank老师组评图老师——Rick老师……

真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨啊……Anna拖着沉重的脚步往楼下挪去，不过也不是没见过这个毒舌男的真面目，他那些废话，耳朵都听出茧子来了，忍一时风平浪静，退一步海阔天空就是了。她不耐烦地展开原本卷着的图纸，可是这图纸好像也像是要跟她做对似的，一打开就又卷回去，怎么压也压不平，更不要说像别的同学的图那样服服帖帖地挂在墙上了。

“我帮你吧～”一边已经挂好图的Vanellope走了过来，一把接过Anna手中不听使唤的图纸，“你看，像这样反着卷一卷，就会好很多……”

“谢谢……”Anna想不出别的什么话，也没有心思去想该说点什么，只是向对方挤出一个勉强的笑容。

“不用谢，评图马上就开始了，我们过去吧～”

评图大会不仅仅可以收获不同老师对自己方案的评价，更重要而是，可以借此机会看看不同组的同学的方案，还可以旁听不同老师对不同方案的见解。从这方面看，与其说这是建筑学院的评图大会，不如说这是场师生共同参与的交流会。

环视四周，整个中庭里的交流氛围还是比较轻松愉悦的，但到了这个地中海毒舌男Rick老师这里，情况却大有不同了，他还是那样无所不怼，大到场地规划，小到家具布局，几乎每一个方案都会被他狂喷一遍，顺便再吹嘘一下自己当年的光荣事迹。

“我看现在的学生真的是一届不如一届了，在我们以前啊……”Anna耳边不时响起Rick聒噪的声音，乱七八糟的，让她心烦意乱，好在她抢在前面把自己的图给讲完了，一阵疾风骤雨之后，总算可以先找个地方静一静了。

当Elsa开完会终于想起来Anna的第一次评图就在今天上午举行的时候，时间已经临近饭点。她连忙走出会议室往中庭里探望着，好在下面还聚集着一帮老师学生，看来她还没有错过，立马一个转身走进楼梯间，可还没等走到二楼，耳边就传来了一个熟悉的声音：

“Shank老师？”看来Anna的评图已经结束了，Elsa放慢了脚步。

“Vanellope告诉我说你评完图之后好像不太开心的样子？是不是Rick老师说得太狠了？”

“其实也还好……”Anna的语气听起来并不那么好，“只是有的时候觉得明明自己一直在努力，为什么到头来就一直见不到效果呢？感觉前途一片迷雾，也不知道自己有没有能力继续前行。”

“可我觉得你已经很棒了……万事开头难，很多事情并不是一蹴而就的，就好像电脑出图这件事，第一次做的时候总是令人崩溃的，但多做几次，也就逐渐上手了……”

“嗯……”

可能是因为Anna听起来还是垂头丧气的，Shank继续安慰道：“每个人都难免会对未知的事物感到害怕，但是认定了就要勇敢前行不是吗？短时间的沮丧不要紧，回去吃点好吃的，和朋友聊聊天吐吐槽，调整好心态后拿出你转专业时的勇气和自信来，一定没问题的！”

楼梯间里很快就又恢复了沉寂，Elsa有些沮丧，慢慢转身往上往办公室走去。

认定了就要勇敢前行……认定了就要勇敢前行……Shank的话在她耳边不断回放着。

“我们的Anna小可爱今天怎么跟蔫了一样呐？”一回到宿舍Rapuzel就立马觉察出了Anna的不对劲，“熬夜画图画傻了？怎么一张小脸看上去比苦瓜还苦呐……要不要叫你的Elsa老师来给你充充电？”

“骚话少说……”Anna一屁股坐在椅子上，弯下腰从桌子底下掏出一个小箱子，“我之前囤的中国零食，马上零食趴，来不来？”

“太阳打西边出来了，你居然愿意跟我们分享你最宝贝的中国零食，还是一整箱不限量供应！来！来！”Ariel和Moana也连忙凑了过来。

Anna边拆着包装边说着：“我最近倒霉得很，电脑又被浇了，评图又被骂，开箱零食冲冲喜！”

零食一包一包地被拆开，大家边吃边打开了话匣子，从Moana暑假的帆船比赛到Ariel的暗恋对象，从法学院的古板的老教授到图书馆新来的管理员……

Anna只是静静地听着，看着眼前满脸海苔碎的Moana、手舞足蹈地讲着话的Rapunzel还有时不时捂嘴大笑的Ariel，一边不停地把零食往嘴里送。她本不是个不开心就会暴饮暴食的人，但这一次，她突然发现这倒也不失为一种派遣情绪的好法子。

“这个小黄果子口感好奇怪啊……”Rapunzel飞快地抽了张纸包住刚吃进嘴的零食，“这个不好吃……”

“你不吃给我，我最喜欢这个了～”Anna没好气地白了她一眼，一把拿过她手上刚开封的袋子。

“好了～吃也吃了，你现在准备好告诉我们你今天的状态为什么不好了么……”Ariel倒是一本正经的，“谁惹你生气了？”

Anna又塞了一把零食在嘴里，皱了皱眉，正想着该怎么告诉她这群小姐妹她的烦心事，在一旁的Moana却抢着开口了：“肯定是Rick这个老东西，整天揪着我们Anna不放，别怕，我们帮你骂他！不就因为我们Anna是个理科学霸么，至于这样一直给小鞋穿么……我们Anna改天就变身海浪把他一巴掌拍死在沙滩上！”

Anna被噗嗤一声逗笑了，还好身边有这群没正经的朋友，她这样想着……聊天的氛围越来越欢快，Anna感觉自己之前的疲惫也被赶去了大半，烦心事也不再显得那么烦心了，也不知道是零食的作用多一点，还是朋友们的陪伴功劳大一些。

“差不多了！”见大家纷纷打起了饱嗝，Anna收拾了收拾地上的包装袋，站起身，可是脑袋却突然感到一阵眩晕，肚子也叽里咕噜地直叫唤，不好，不会是……吃坏肚子了吧……还不等Anna多想，胃中一阵翻江倒海，她竟然毫无征兆地吐了一地。

剩下的三个女孩都吓坏了，Rapunzel连忙扶Anna在位子上坐下：“怎么突然就吐了，要不然带她去医务室看看吧～”Ariel和Moana也都点头同意。

Anna感觉眼前的世界突然变得虚幻起来，好像无数的小星星在天上乱飞，搞得她烦躁不已，她伸出手在眼前不停地挥舞着。这种感觉真不好，当Rapunzel和Moana撑着她走到宿舍门口的时候她甚至怀疑自己出现了幻觉，因为她好像看见Elsa了，连同她的白色轿车一起，正皱着眉头盯着她看呢，她脸色一点也不好，好像很担心的样子。真是的，怪不得别人说日有所思，夜有所梦，现在好了，怎么连白日梦里也全都是Elsa……

不过事实证明，这并不是幻觉，站在宿舍门口的的确是Elsa，只见她皱着眉表情凝重地问道：“这是怎么了？她怎么突然这个样子？”

“我们也不知道是怎么了，刚刚大家一起吃了零食，可我们都没事，只有Anna吐了一地……”Rapunzel焦急地回道，“你看怎么办啊，Elsa老师……”

Elsa没有说什么，径直走进宿舍，翻看起垃圾桶里的零食袋来，不一会儿，她拿着一个黄色的包装袋走了出来，问道：“她是不是吃了好几包这个？”

那不就是之前大家都说难吃的小黄果子么，Moana抢着说道：“对对对，她说这事她的最爱，我们都没吃，整整三包都是她一个人吃完的……”

“白果～好吃～”Anna嘻嘻地笑着，像个没长大的小孩子一样。

“那就对了，不用去医务室浪费时间了，直接把她扶到我车上，我们去医院……”Elsa一把从Moana手中搀过Anna，用丝毫不容置疑的语气说道。

Anna看起来有点不情不愿的，扭捏着想挣脱Elsa，但Elsa攥得实在太近，她挣扎了一会儿还是放弃了，转而说道：“去医院？干嘛？我不去……”

“洗胃！”


	23. 零摄氏度（23）

Elsa几乎是以飙车的速度把她送到医院的，Anna一点也不喜欢医院的氛围，医院的灯光和涂成蓝绿色的墙面总是给人一种冷冷的感觉；她也不喜欢让Elsa看到自己一团糟的样子，不过Elsa看起来很着急，看来她还是在乎的……

车门一开，Elsa径直将她抱起，往医院入口走去。Anna不知道平时看起来柔柔弱弱的Elsa是怎么做到这么轻而易举地就把自己抱起来的，也不知道看起来就有洁癖的Elsa是怎么义无反顾地让浑身上下都沾满呕吐物的她就这么扑在自己身上的，但无力的身躯和突如其来的眩晕感驱使她不由自主地就把脑袋搭载了Elsa的肩上。

Anna不记得当时Elsa是怎么飞速地把她弄进急诊，再缴费、和医生说明情况的了，她只记得自己进了急诊没多久，就被安排进了洗胃室，在护士的帮助下侧躺在一张蓝绿色的躺椅上。周围的一切看起来都那么陌生，空空荡荡的洗胃室、操作台上套着乳胶手套的医生护士们的手、空气中弥漫着的消毒水的气味、白中泛冷的灯光、金属托盘和操作器械碰撞的声音……她强打起精神抬起头：“Elsa～Elsa呢？”

“找你姐姐吗？她去帮你取之后要挂的盐水了，应该一会儿就来……”护士冲着她友好地笑笑，小心地给Anna围上一圈防护罩，再拿过一根透明的管子，“忍一忍，这个过程会有点不舒服的……”

Anna感觉到那根软管在一点一点地往自己体内探入，何止是有点不舒服，她难受得干呕起来，突如其来的恐惧感让她几乎想立马伸手把管子从嘴里拔出来。但就在这个时候，她感觉到身后伸出一双手，紧紧地握住了她的手，她能感觉到那双手有一丝颤抖，但又无比坚定。那是……Elsa！耳边传来熟悉的声音：“别怕，忍一忍，会没事的……”

其实在那一瞬间，Anna好像的确没那么不安了，但很快，随着管子的安插完毕，护士开始向她的胃里灌入一种奇怪的液体，这大概就是传说中的洗胃液了吧？还不等她多想，一股强烈的想要呕吐的感觉涌了上来，很快就有食物的残渣从她的嘴里冒出来。与此同时，强烈的不适感也开始袭来，她不由自主地挣扎起来，想要挣脱在身后一把按住她的Elsa，但Elsa的力气实在太大，不管她怎么动，都无济于事。

胃里消化了一半的食物充斥着她的口腔、食道，再加上那根堵在喉咙中的软管，Anna感觉自己快要窒息了，她的眼睛瞪得老大，泪水不断从眼角涌出，她想伸手抽出这根该死的软管，但她被摁住了手脚；她想开口告诉医生她快要窒息了，但不管怎么努力，她都只能发出一些模糊的声音……

在一旁的Elsa其实也并不好受，她知道Anna服用的白果数量还算少，并且那些都是经过严格的食品加工煮熟了的白果，毒性已经有所减弱。Anna也第一时间被送到了医院，只要赶快洗胃，肯定不会出事的，而且她也知道过度的慌张反而会让事情处理起来变得更复杂，所以这一路她都无比镇定。但从Anna开始挣扎的那一刻起她却突然慌了神，她听说过洗胃的过程很不舒适，但却没想到是这样的一幅场景，她眼见着平时阳光开朗、时时充满活力的Anna侧躺着不停挣扎，可她除了听从医生的建议死死按住她之外却什么也做不了……

“看起来这小姑娘来之前还真是吃得不少啊……”“是啊，唉……小姑娘这次可真是遭了罪了”医生和护士在一旁小声地讨论着。

Elsa感觉到自己的手已经开始因为慌乱而不由自主地颤抖了起来，可她知道自己不能够慌乱，她闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，因为此时此刻，她就是Anna唯一的依靠。不知过了多久，Anna挣扎的幅度小了很多，不知道是因为已经精疲力尽了，还是因为她开始慢慢的没有那么难受了。到了最后她几乎是机械式地把胃里的东西一口一口地吐出来的。

“好了，这下应该洗干净了……”医生边说边小心地把胃管从Anna口中拔出来，像是嫌疑犯在经历了长时间的庭审最后终于被被宣判无罪了似的，Anna原本紧绷着的身体终于慢慢恢复过来，缓缓把自己的身子从侧卧换成仰卧姿势，虚弱地靠在躺椅上。

“你是患者的姐姐吧？”医生转向Elsa道，“她还需要挂点水，再留院观察一个晚上。记住二十四小时内不要吃东西，过后的几天饮食也尽量清淡，流质食物最好。注意事项什么的都写在这张纸上了，你好好看看吧……”

“好……”

刚刚的挣扎再加上被掏空的胃让Anna感到无比的疲惫，在躺到病床上不久，她就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，她甚至不记得护士是什么时候来给她挂上盐水的。等到她再次醒来，天已经完全黑了，床位与床位时间的帘子被严严实实地拉上，而在这帘子围合出的小空间里，只有她和坐在一旁直直盯着她看的Elsa。

“什么时候了？”Anna本能的伸手去掏放在外套右边口袋里的手机，摸了半天才发现她的外套早已被脱下放在了不远处的椅子上。

“晚上七点了……”Elsa看了看手表，表情一如往常。

“都这么晚了……你吃饭了吗？”Anna估摸着以Elsa的性子，肯定不会自己单独跑出去买饭吃的。

“我还没吃呢……你是不是饿了？”Elsa看着她，皱起了眉，“可是医生说了，你二十四小时内不能进食的，还是忍一忍吧……”

“我没事，我现在还难受着呢，怕是给我东西我也吃不下去。我是说你，这么晚了也不知道出去买点吃的……饿坏了怎么办？”Anna把病床摇成坐位，一脸无奈地看着身边的Elsa。

“如果我去买东西的话谁守着你啊？”Elsa听起来振振有词。

“你快去吧，再晚没东西吃了，我又不是小孩子，还要人守着，而且这也不是我第一次来医院，是吧？没问题的，快去吧……”Anna一本正经地催道，仿佛再晚一秒Elsa就要在她面前饥饿致死一样。

不知道是被那句话触动了情绪，Elsa湛蓝的眼睛突然闪起星星的泪光，直直地盯着Anna看了好久，她叹了口气，郁郁地说道：“你为什么每次一不高兴就要做伤害自己的事情呢？”

Anna一时间不知该怎么回答，她想开口安慰，却不知从何说起；想开口解释这次她并不是有意做伤害自己的事，但转念想想这次狂吃零食的起因也的确是因为自己心情不好。

“你数数看这已经是我第几次送你进医院了？上次是切坏了手，这次是洗胃，还有下次吗？”见Anna愣着没有答话，一向寡言的Elsa居然自顾自地说了下去。

“你真的这么想知道为什么吗？因为只要事关Elsa你，我总是感到情难自已……”Anna几乎是带着哭腔在说。

Elsa显然被这个回答震惊到了，她深吸一口气，站了起来，牙齿紧紧咬着上唇，默默取过搭在椅子上的Anna的外套放在她的枕边，略带颤抖着说道：“或许我是该考虑出去买点什么吃的，你好好休息，有什么事就按铃叫医生，或者直接打电话给我也行……”

Anna叹了一口气，目送着Elsa的背影消失在帘子外，默默摇下病床，心情复杂地看着点滴一滴一滴地落下。或许是药物的作用，或许是她真的太累了，不一会儿，她又沉沉地睡着了。睡梦中好像有听见隔壁床患者的聊天声、医生查床时和家属的交谈声，仿佛还有Elsa的几声叹息。

第二天醒来，昨天的一切好像都没有发生过一样，Elsa没再提起昨天的话题，看起来也没有那么情绪化了，不过忙前忙后帮她前后打点的样子倒是没有变。按照医生的说法，她可以出院回去好好养着了，这倒是个天大的好消息，医院的氛围对Anna来说可太压抑了。

“记住回去以后不要再暴饮暴食了……”Elsa一边替她系好安全带一边叮嘱着。

“我是那种没有自制力的人吗？”Anna好像很不服气的样子。

“有没有自制力我不知道，我只知道你昨天吃了三包白果，被送进医院了……”Elsa没好气地说道。

“这怎么能怪我呢？人家又看不懂包装袋上的中文警告的咯！”Anna撇了撇嘴。

“那你的意思是都怪自己没常识，不知道白果有毒？”

“哼，就知道欺负人……”Anna赌气地扭过头去，见Elsa好像并没有接茬的意思，才又转过头来，若有所思地问道，“对了，你昨天怎么会这么巧，刚好出现在我宿舍门口啊……”

“我本来想给你个惊喜……”Elsa不疾不徐地说道，“我买了周末的歌剧魅影音乐剧的门票，想邀请你一起看……现在告诉你也不迟吧……那个，周末你有空吗？”

Anna被Elsa的憨憨行为逗笑了：“我有空啊！只不过下次不要再用惊喜这个词了，哪有人提前把惊喜的内容告诉对方的？”


	24. 零摄氏度（24）

每一个课程设计结束的时候都是建筑系同学得以放松一阵的大好时机，因为上一个设计的交图任务已经告一段落，而下一阶段的任务还未开始。不过在经历了那么许多事之后，Anna的日子可不算好过，好在她是个忘性极大的人，不出几天，之前又是伤心又是洗胃的事就已经被她抛在脑后了。

“诶你说，看音乐剧有什么需要注意的吗？”从来就对音乐剧不太感冒的Anna想道周末的约会心里多少还是怀有些许的担忧，一本正经地转向一旁的Rapunzel，问道。

“你不会连约个会都要像期末考试一样吧？”Rapunzel吃惊地看着她。

“可是我对音乐剧一无所知啊……”Anna撅着嘴说着。

“比起歌剧来音乐剧还算蛮通俗的啦，你就当看个电影去呗……”Rapunzel耸了耸肩，“放轻松啦，约个会而已嘛……”

“也是，装逼什么的要不得，不懂就问才是最好的态度！”Anna若有所思地点着头。

周末，当Elsa按照约定的时间来到宿舍楼底接Anna的时候，着实被她背着的一大包零食猫进副驾驶的样子给震惊到了，忍不住笑道：“你这是去郊游的还是去看音乐剧呐～而且才洗的胃，居然还敢吃零食？”

“啊？不可以吃吗？”Anna不好意思地看向Elsa，活像个犯了错被老师批评的学生。

“可以，”Elsa的双手自然地搭在方向盘上，目不斜视地说道，“当然可以，只不过……考虑到你动不动就泪流满面的情况，更建议你带上这个！”说着，Elsa顺手拿过面前的一包餐巾纸，放在Anna的怀里。

“就知道取笑我……”Anna一把将餐巾纸放回原位，朝着Elsa做了个鬼脸。

Elsa叹了口气，仿佛突然间摆起了长辈的架子，语重心长地对着Anna教育起来：“以后可少吃点零食吧，你这才洗完胃多久？还不长记性……一会儿我们先去吃饭，不会饿着你的。”

“谨遵Elsa老师教诲～”Anna恢复了平时嬉皮笑脸的样子，一把把她的那一大包零食扔到了后座，转头温驯地冲Elsa笑了笑，“嘿嘿，不带了，不带了……”

Anna发现，自从她经历了可怕的洗胃之后，Elsa似乎变得比以前唠叨了，一会儿不许熬夜，一会儿不许吃零食的，就连这次的晚餐也不例外……尽管Elsa这次还是带她去了之前那个中餐馆，但点菜的时候Anna好多个提议都被否决了——“炸的东西不许吃！”、“辣的东西不许吃！”、“油的东西不许吃！”——直到Anna点了清淡的潮汕粥，Elsa才露出满意的微笑。

“这简直就是在吃斋嘛……”Anna本就是个嘴馋的，刚不让带零食，现在又这不让点那不让点的，自然一脸不高兴，撅着个嘴抱怨道。

“你是觉得现在多吃几天斋好呢，还是之后的胃病做胃镜好？”Elsa看上去并不为所动，反而一脸幸灾乐祸的样子。

不过，不得不说，其实粥的味道还不错，Anna甚至吃得还有点撑，以至于进剧场的时候还在打着饱嗝。Elsa买的是前排正中的座位，Anna一边侧着身子往中间走，一边小声地说：“买了这么好的区域，可真是让你破费了……”

Elsa抿嘴一笑：“还好～这样天才的作品值得坐前排看！”说着一把拉过Anna，在座位上坐定。

“那个……这个会不会很吓人啊……”Anna略带心虚地拉了拉Elsa的袖子。

Elsa扭过头，诧异地看着她：“你居然还没读完原著吗？距离你第一次参加读书会都已经过去……”

“哎呀，我这不是学业繁忙嘛～为了学好建筑史，我可是天天努力……”Anna嘻嘻地说着，“不管怎么样，还是再次感谢～其实我之前只听过演唱会，还从来都没听过音乐剧呢……这次可以好好感受下高雅艺术是什么样的了！”

“艺术哪有什么高下之分，”Elsa摇着头笑笑，“大家总是把经典的艺术形式捧上神坛，却忽略了所谓经典，不过是昔日的流行。从古希腊的戏剧的剧场音乐，到十六世纪佛罗伦萨出现的歌剧艺术，再到近现代出现的音乐剧乃至于如今的歌舞电影，不过是戏剧与音乐顺应不同的时代潮流而产生的艺术形式。所以说不要给一个作品太高的预设，也不要给自己太大的心理负担，放心享受，这才是欣赏艺术最好的姿态！”

“我明白了，就好比说我们永远都不会把古希腊的埃比道拉斯剧场、折衷主义风格的巴黎歌剧院和现代风格的悉尼歌剧院拿出来对比孰优孰劣一样。它们之间或许有着这样或那样的渊源关系，但说到底，它们还是不同历史时期给予我们的艺术馈赠，而我们要做的，只是用心欣赏罢了……”说完这番话，Anna心里扬起了一丝小得意，满怀期待地看向Elsa，像是个等待接受表扬的小朋友。

“看来你是真的有在好好学建筑史了……”Elsa点着头，没有再接着说下去，反而是饶有兴致地盯着Anna……在剧院灯光的映衬下，Anna那红棕色的头发显得更加热烈，仿佛老式壁炉里安静燃烧的火焰——温暖、炽热，而又内敛、克制。但这份温暖又不仅仅来自这头红棕色的头发，Elsa的目光不停地搜寻着，是了，这份炽热还存在于这双充满活力的眉眼间——她的眼睛里所闪现的，是如天上的星星那般闪耀着的光亮，仿佛只要眨一眨，就能触发这世界上一切的美好；她那同样温暖的红棕色的眉毛几乎不加修饰地舒展在她那双绿色的眼眸之上，就像她的笑容那样，和煦、明媚……

“干嘛这么直勾勾地看着我，”Anna倒是被看得不好意思了，“搞得我怪不好意思的……”

Elsa没有挪开她的目光，只是一字一句地说着：“我答应你……你不是一直想要个答案吗？这就是我的答案！”

“Wait what？！！！”Anna感觉周围的空气突然凝固了，自己的心也仿佛在那一瞬间忘记了跳动，她的心里、脑子里、耳边轮番回响着Elsa的那句“我答应你！”，她回过神来，看着Elsa脸上悄悄绽放的笑容，问道，“真的吗？”

“真的！”前一秒还毫不顾忌地盯着对方看得Elsa倒是突然被Anna期待的眼神打量得不好意思起来，悄悄红了脸，小声说道，“你不要这样一直盯着我看……”

“只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯么？”Anna立刻反客为主，得意地扬起嘴角。

这时整个剧场的灯光暗了下来，预示着音乐剧马上就要开演了，Elsa仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般，侧着头对着左边的Anna耳语道：“嘘，演出期间不许说话！”

Anna朝右边瞪了回去，心里反倒是一阵窃喜，要不是 拍卖官和Raoul子爵的声音把她拉回现实，她的思绪几乎都要飘飘然地飞出宇宙了。不过Anna很快就投入了剧情之中，她可不想错过Elsa口中所说的“天才的作品”。

激昂的音乐仿佛滚滚的春雷，在Anna的心里鼓奏起澎湃的乐章。她能感到自己的心随着芭蕾舞女脚尖的起伏而跃动，随着吊灯边缘的灯光的闪烁而颤抖，她为魅影苍凉孤寂的呐喊而扼腕，也为子爵的深情而感动……磅礴的配乐犹如上好的助燃剂，让早就被演员们精湛的演技所点燃的舞台更加充满激情。Anna开始慢慢理解到Elsa所说的“享受艺术的最好姿态”的内涵了。

Elsa第一次发现自己居然也会有注意力难以集中的时候，她总是忍不住地偷瞥旁边这个看的入了神的女孩儿。只见Anna时而眉头紧蹙，时而屏息凝神——她全情投入的样子也是那么地让人着迷……

“Damn you！You little prying Pandora！”当Christine揭下魅影的面具时，Anna整个人不由自主地一抖，但随即，Elsa伸出手紧紧地抓住了她。虽然Elsa的手摸起来凉凉的，却让Anna感到无比温暖，她本不是个容易受到惊吓的人，但她愿意我这这双手永远都不放开。

Elsa也不知道自己是出于什么心态，或许是Anna受惊的样子激起了她保护的本能，或许是她只是在找一个牵手的契机，但不管怎样，一向不会主动靠近别人的她到底还是毫不犹豫地伸出了手，而且她抓住的那双手，很温暖……

Let me be your freedom  
let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here，with you beside you  
to guard you and to guide you  
say you love me every waking hourmoment  
turn my head with talk of summertime  
……

All I Ask of You的旋律好像一股暖流缓缓从Elsa的心口淌过。这是一种多么奇妙的感觉，Elsa想着，明明是我主动牵起她的手想要给她坚强的后盾，怎么到头来反而是我感觉到了无穷无尽的力量呢？转头一看，身边的红发女孩儿早已经是泪流满面。Elsa微微一笑，另一只手从包里掏出早就备好的纸巾，低声说道：“你看我没说错吧，你最需要的是这个，而不是零食……”

突然暴露了泪点的Anna又气又羞，她甚至听到了Elsa在一旁忍不住发出的幸灾乐祸的笑声，但涕泗横流的她又不得不接过纸巾，稍微整理情绪之后，她气鼓鼓地凑到Elsa的耳边说了一句：

“嘘，演出期间不许说话！”


	25. 零摄氏度（25）

“那个……Anna你最好出来看看……”在思绪被Vanellope的叫声打断之前Anna还在回味着那天晚上的场景，尽管已经在脑海中无数次地回放，但每每想到Elsa，她总还是会情不自禁地回忆起音乐剧落幕之后和Elsa往停车场走的那段路——街上行人渐少，从剧场走出的人群也伴随着广场上出租车司机的拉客声逐渐四散在夜色中……泛黄的路灯把两人的影子拉得老长，两人都无意间放缓了脚步，一个陶醉在刚刚磅礴而动人的音乐里，而另一个则沉浸于自己之前从未体验过的陪伴中。Anna觉得她可以像这样牵着Elsa的手，一直走到时间的尽头……

“啊？发生什么事了吗？”回过神来的Anna一脸抱歉地看着被她的“神游”的样子震惊到的Vanellope，“不好意思刚刚走神了！”

“呃～上次学院组织的构筑物设计大赛的结果出来了……你还是自己去中庭看看吧……”Vanellope看起来欲言又止的样子。

Anna想起来这是她之前在Elsa的怂恿下报名的一个小竞赛，说是什么虽然级别不高，却是练习空间构成的好机会，正好适合她这种缺乏基础的转专业学生。也不知道Vanellope在买什么关子，Anna边走边想着。

此时的中庭居然破天荒地聚集了好多人，大家都围着一张展板叽叽喳喳地说着什么，Anna不禁好奇地往前凑了凑。“从生命科学学院转来的那个Anna来了！”，有人认出了她，小声地说着。讨论声突然停止了，不知道是错觉还是怎么的，Anna似乎感觉几十双火辣辣的目光都直直地投向了自己。沉默持续了很久，直到一个金色头发的女生拉了拉Anna的衣袖，示意她看看面前展板上的东西。

WAIT WHAT？！Anna一下就怔住了，展板上并列展示着两份图，一份是她的，另一份上则署着年级第一Paul的大名。两份图虽然从绘图表现到排版布图都大不相同，但明眼人都能看得出来，这两份图纸的方案有八九分相似。

安静的氛围一下就被如同苍蝇般在空中乱飞的窃窃私语所打破——  
“抄方案也不知道多改一点，这也太明显了吧……”  
“你说这是谁抄谁的啊？”  
“这还用说，Paul从一年级开始就是年级第一，有必要去抄一个转专业同学的方案么？”  
“抄也就罢了，画的图还没别人好看，要换我的话早就羞死了……”

前所未有的愤怒和羞耻感爬上了Anna的心头，的确，建筑设计不像是解数学题，它没有所谓到唯一解，也几乎不存在什么英雄所见略同，这么高到相似度必然意味着一方抄袭了另一方。但只有她自己知道自己其实花了不少的时间在这个方案上，从草图构思到模型绘制，这是她进入建筑学院以来第一次一步一个脚印地顺利完成一次设计。

“我没有抄！”Anna的两耳红得几乎要滴出血来，她一字一句地说着，“这个方案从无到有、自始至终，都由我亲手完成，你们不要污蔑人！”

“你的意思是Paul抄袭了你的方案？麻烦下次找借口找个合理点的吧！”  
“承认一下也没这么难吧……”  
质疑的声音此起彼伏，Anna感觉自己几乎要被自己心里愈涨愈高的激愤的浪潮给吞没了。

一番辩解之后，她气鼓鼓地离开了，可这份欲哭无泪的委屈和愤怒却没有就此离开。

“谁欺负你了？”坐在办公桌对面的Elsa一眼就觉察出她的不对劲，轻声问道。

“上次那个构筑物设计大赛的图展示出来了，他们都说我抄了那个什么Paul的图，可是我没有！”Anna越说越委屈，语气里满是哭腔，“不信我给你看我之前画的草图……”

“我信！”还不等Anna说完，Elsa就打断了她。

“可是你都还没看我画的草图……”可能是因为之前听了太多否定的话，Elsa这句坚定不移的“我信”倒是着实把Anna给镇住了。

“今天路过中庭瞄了一眼你的图，”Elsa从书架上抽出之前的那本《建筑：形式、空间和秩序》，摆在Anna面前，“而且我觉得你把我之前给你布置的抄绘任务完成得非常好。”

原本还着急到抓狂的Anna突然就安静了下来，突如其来的夸奖倒是让她不好意思了起来：“你的意思是我抄了这本书上的内容？”

“我想你还并不明白设计方法和设计手法的区别，”Elsa笑了笑，翻开书本，“这本书能够教给你的，是最基本的设计方法，比如如何营造不同氛围的空间、什么是韵律感以及如何营造韵律感等等……当看到你的设计时，我能感受到你对这些知识的理解和运用，而在另一位同学那里，却只有生搬硬套的尴尬。换言之，他只抄到了你的设计手法，却对你的设计方法一无所知。虽然他的图面表达的确要比你成熟得多，但细究内里，左不过还是画蛇添足、东施效颦罢了……”

“我也是想不到年级第一居然还抄袭……”Anna喃喃地说道，“我也见识过他之前的方案，看上去都很不错，可能是我不懂吧……”

Elsa接过手机，瞥了一眼Anna之前评图大会时拍下的优秀作业，摇了摇头道：“其实对于建筑设计，或者整个设计行业来说，抄袭、借鉴、致敬三者的界限本来就很难界定。从学习的角度来说，案例抄绘、转化是不可或缺的学习方法。毕竟在漫长的建筑史之中，开创者注定只是少数，更多的建筑师还是在前辈开辟的道路上徐徐前行。我们常说案例转化有三种境界——‘形似而神不似’、‘形似而神似’以及‘形不似而神似’，其实从字面意思上你也可以判断孰优孰劣了。一味的生搬硬套只会使你堕入抄袭的怪圈；只有不断提炼优秀案例中的设计方法，才会有进步的机会。不过反观这些图，抄袭的可不在少数，系里的风气可真是越来越差了……”

“何止是抄袭啊，放在工作室桌上的笔、尺子、小刀甚至是胶水都会时不时地不翼而飞……”想到自己隔三差五就找不到了的东西，Anna就忍不住吐槽。

Elsa噗嗤一声笑出了声：“没有学长学姐告诉过你吗？在建筑系，用完的东西一定要收好。但凡放在桌上的东西，百分之百会不翼而飞，因为有的人忙起来的时候太手忙脚乱了，会顺手用一下别人的东西，一来二去，就找不到了。”

“我一个转专业的哪认识什么学长学姐啊，掐指算算，我只认识你这个Elsa学姐了，”Anna双手托腮，一脸真诚，“那么，亲爱的Elsa学姐还有什么经验可以传授传授呢？比如……我的设计到底怎么才能做到和你一样优秀呢？我感觉我总是摸不到精髓……”

见Anna满脸期待的样子，Elsa继续说道：“其实建筑是一门抽象的学科，它的精髓就在于提炼、升华。任何具象的模仿，最终都难免贻笑大方。一个优秀的设计必然是能让人浮想联翩的，就好比悉尼歌剧院，作者最初的灵感来源是橘子皮，但每个人看到它都会有不同的联想，或是贝壳、或是飞鸟。这种遐想才是建筑的魅力所在，而不是把具象的东西直接搬到建筑中去，那不叫设计，叫倒模。”

“我家Elsa最好了！”Anna很快就恢复了之前的油嘴滑舌的样子，“连被安慰都能学到这么多知识，我太荣幸了！”

“我看你是在嘲笑我作为建筑史教师的职业病又犯了吧……”Elsa没好气地说着，嘴角却不住地上扬，她平时话不多，偶尔和朋友聚会也是一味地听别人讲话，Belle总是调侃她是“史上最佳倾听者”，但面对Anna她却能够一而再再二三地打开话匣子，恨不得把自己脑子里一切的想法都说给她听。

“才没有呢！”Anna拿出她最娇滴滴的声音说道，突然站起身朝Elsa怀中钻去，“我不管，我家Elsa全世界最棒棒！”

“怎么说粘上来就粘上来了，”Elsa看着怀里的这只小奶猫，“你就不怕突然有人推门进来？”

“那我去把门锁上！”Anna嘻嘻地笑着。

“别锁门，我不习惯……”Anna刚要起身，却被Elsa一把拉回怀里。

不知道是不是错觉，Anna竟然觉得刚刚那一瞬间，Elsa的脸上泛过一丝惨白。


	26. 零摄氏度（26）

“那就不锁了，谁要是直接推门进来看见的话就看见好了！”Anna把脸贴在Elsa的怀里，不停地蹭着，活像只急于让心爱的东西尽快蹭上自己身上的气味的小猫咪。

咚咚咚！门外传来急促的敲门声……

“Come on？！”Anna无奈地从Elsa怀中剥落下来，乖乖地走到对面坐好。

Elsa看着这个前一秒还像个大型挂件一样挂在她身上的Anna，忍不住抿嘴笑道：“你倒是溜得快嘛！刚刚不知道是谁说干脆不锁门了，要看就看好了……”说罢，她清了清嗓子，随着门口说道，“请进！”

“Elsa，案子突然变得有点麻烦，我怕细节方面的东西电话上说不清楚，就直接来找你了！”来人显然是有特别紧急的事情要说，一进门就滔滔不绝地说了起来。

“Frederic叔叔？”Anna震惊地叫道，很显然她的声音也着实让对面这个大律师内心一惊。

Elsa的脸一沉，起身示意Frederic先坐，接着一把搂过Anna的肩，轻声说道：“你先回去吧，我有事要忙……”

突然造访的Frederic叔叔、一秒变脸的Elsa、突然变得有点麻烦的案子、电话上面还说不清楚……Anna忍不住地担心起来，Rapunzel的父亲可是阿伦戴尔出了名的律师，连他都说有些麻烦的案子……所有的细节都在告诉她：Elsa摊上事儿了！而她似乎也帮不上什么忙。这么一想，Anna反而感到更担心了……对了！Raps！她一定知道点什么，Anna这样想着，加快了回宿舍的脚步。

好在宿舍里只有Rapunzel一个人，突然被Anna这么一问，Rapunzel想了好一会儿，才说道：“不会是那个案子吧……我只知道一个案子的当事人是我们阿伦戴尔大学的老师。”

“那你倒是快说呀！”Anna急得直跳脚。

Raps面露难色，小心翼翼地说道：“爸爸很多年前经手过一个性骚扰未遂案，说是差点闹出人命，当时风波一度平息了，不知道为什么爸爸最近又为这个案子忙活了起来……”

见Anna心事重重的样子，Rapunzel连忙接着说道：“你也别太担心啊，爸爸接手的案子很多，我不可能全都知道，而且他在客户隐私保护一向比较谨慎，说不定Elsa是因为别的事情找的爸爸，比如财产纠纷之类的……”

性骚扰？闹出人命？Anna觉得自己的脑子越来越乱了，她拿着手机，一边又一遍地解锁，打开信息界面，快速地刷新几下，锁屏……没有Elsa的发来的消息，还是没有Elsa发来的消息……她烦躁而又焦急地等着，期间Raps去了两次卫生间，问了她三次“你没事吧？”，又在刚刚问了她一句“要不要帮你带份饭？”。在得到否定的答复后，宿舍就只剩下Anna一个人了。她感觉自己的烦躁和焦急正在逐渐转化为不可遏制的愤怒，已经过去好几个小时了，Elsa难道不知道自己正在为她担心吗？居然连消息也不给一个！

手机在Anna最后一次不耐烦地锁完屏扔到一边后识趣地亮起：  
-在你宿舍楼下，有空出来走走吗？

当Anna飞快地披了件外套走下楼时，那个熟悉的身影已经直直地站在门口好久了，Elsa看起来一切如常——背挺得笔直，还穿着早上那件蓝色的卫衣，头发也还是一丝不苟的——除了她略带惨白的脸色……

“吃过了吗？”Elsa连问出来的问题听起来都一切如常的样子。

“吃过了……”为了不打断这段问出事情的好机会，Anna撒了个慌。

“那我们去湖边走走吧……”Elsa被Anna突然挽过来的手吓了一跳，不过她并没有反抗，反而是挽得更紧了些，平静地说道。

夜晚的阿伦戴尔大学虽然没有了白天的繁忙热闹，但总归还是不寂寞的，沿着小道夜跑的人、在图书馆学习晚归的人、树下腻歪的小情侣……但不管怎样，或许是一直没有安路灯的原因，这个时候的湖边堤岸上总是空无一人的。夜空中布满密云，失去了月光的映照，黑漆漆的湖水显得更加可怖了。Elsa肯定只是想找个两人能单独呆着的地方吧，Anna这样想着。

Anna不知道怎么才能委婉地问出她想问的问题，半晌，才试探地问道：“那个……早上的事情办得怎么样了？”

Elsa沉默了一会儿，没有正面回答，反而问道：“你知道为什么当年我读完二年级就出国交换了吗？”见Anna摇了摇头，她接着说道，“因为在二年级快要结束的时候，发生了一件事……”

Anna能感觉到Elsa的呼吸在不断变得急促，只见她深吸了一口气，缓缓说道：“有一天晚上画完图，在下楼的途中，我差一点被侵犯，虽然他很高大，但我学过防身术，所以没有费什么力气就把他扳倒在地……因为太过恐惧，我慌忙逃走了，第二天才听说那个人因为后脑勺磕到了台阶被送进了ICU。发现他的是学院里打扫卫生的阿姨，她听见我的呼救声连忙赶来，但只见到一个高大的男生昏倒在地……他是当时高我几级的一个学长，因为楼梯间里没有任何监控，他的家人不承认他的罪犯行径，反而控诉我蓄意伤人，好在保洁阿姨愿意出庭作证，再加上Frederic先生出色的辩护，这件事也就平息了一阵子……”

Elsa的身子不自觉地抖了起来，Anna连忙脱下外套给她披上，拉着她在湖边的小木椅上坐下，轻声道：“Elsa你看起来状态很不好，要是为难的话就不要说了，我送你回去……”

Elsa摇了摇头，接着说了下去：“本来以为换个环境出去交流几年再回来这一切就会过去，刚开始是这样，但前段时间我突然收到了律师函，说之前一直昏迷的那个男生醒了，坚称自己没有实施侵犯。这本就不是什么可以翻案的东西，对Frederic先生来说更是小菜一碟，直到最近……那个之前为我作证的保洁阿姨突然声称自己做了伪证，事情才一下变得复杂了起来……”她长叹一口气，无奈地摇了摇头。

“作伪证？为什么时隔多年突然跑出来翻供？这里面一定有蹊跷！”Anna忍不住脱口而出，事实上还没来得及消化完Elsa这段令人震惊的往事，但她明白一件事，她会无条件地支持Elsa！

“你说得没错，Frederic先生的确派人查了，这个保洁阿姨曾在上个月收到过一大笔的转账，来自一个小公司的账户，公司法人名叫Flynn Rider，但具体这个公司是做什么的，这个Flynn Rider又是何许人，却再也找不见信息了……这也就是Frederic先生今天所说的这个案子的棘手之处了……”

“Flynn Rider～”Anna默念着这个名字，“好耳熟的名字啊……”

Elsa没有再说话，裹紧那件Anna给她披上的外套，深吸一口气，望向湖面。她感到了前所未有的疲惫，那种就算连着备了一天课也感受不到的疲惫，她慢慢地松下背部，缓缓把脑袋倚在Anna的肩上。

“Elsa～”Anna轻声叫着，另一只手拂过Elsa冰凉的指尖，用她温暖的手心小心地捂着。她从没见过这样卸下包袱、满脸倦容的Elsa，就连那一直以来挺得笔直的腰板都瘫软了下来。Anna一时间竟不知该如何安慰Elsa，只是怔怔地说道，“不管怎么样，我永远都是你的后盾……”

“谢谢你，Anna！”Elsa往Anna身边挪了挪，凑得更近了，Anna的外套和温暖的手心都让她的身体渐渐回温起来。

咕噜～不早不晚，Anna肚子在这个时候偏偏不争气地叫了起来。

“看来有人说谎了哦～”Elsa突然直起身子，一板一眼地问道，“你是不是根本没吃晚饭……”

“我担心你嘛……”Anna无辜地看着Elsa。

“我也没吃呢，走吧，一起去吃点东西，你的胃可经不起折腾……”Elsa的情绪有所缓解，站起身，侧了侧头对着不远处的便利店冲Anna示意道。

在狼吞虎咽地吃完三明治之后，Anna被照例送到宿舍楼下，Elsa正要脱下外套还给她，却被制止了：“晚上冷，你穿回去吧……真的不用我送你回家吗？”Anna再三确认道。

Elsa只是摇摇头：“我车就在不远处，你上去吧……”

“你可回来了！”刚打开门，Rapunzel就一把拉过Anna在自己的位置上坐下，“我吃了个饭回来你就不见了，我还以为你失踪了呢！你没事吧？”

“没事，我就是陪Elsa走了走……”说罢，她转过头，看到了Rapunzel书桌上贴着的相片……

“Flynn Rider！！！”


	27. 零摄氏度（27）

“不是吧，我居然又忘记开静音了？”好不容易到了周末，原本打算睡懒觉的Rapunzel被自己突然响起的电话铃声惊醒。

看着接完电话就迅速爬下床的Rapunzel，Anna揉着眼睛探出头来：“怎么了？出什么事了么？”

“Cassandra告诉我说Eugene被抓了，我得去警局一趟……”Rapunzel着急忙慌地穿这衣服说道。

“Eugene？”Anna突然睡意全无，一个激灵地坐了起来。其实在那天看到Raps桌上的那张照片的一瞬间，她就都全都想起来了，照片里的人就是她之前在南艾尔斯公司电梯里遇到的那个自称Flynn Rider的男人。鉴于Raps坚持声称自己并不认识什么Flynn Rider，她也就只好作罢。不过这一次可是揭开谜底的好机会，她三步并两步地趴下梯子，一把拉住Raps，“等等，我陪你去！”

可能是因为从没有去过的缘故，警局总是给Anna一种神秘的感觉，要是放在以前，她一定会好奇地东张西望，甚至试图溜进一个安装着透视玻璃的审讯室一探究竟，但这次，她只想赶快知道她的好朋友Rapunzel的男友Eugene和这个Flynn Rider还有Elsa那个翻供的证人之间到底有什么关系。

“Raps！这边~”Cassandra早已候在门口，“Anna也来了！”Cass友好地冲她笑笑，立马又转向Raps，“挺好，万一你一会儿因为接受不了现实而伤心欲绝，好歹还有个人陪你回去……”虽然Anna早就听Raps说她的Cass姐姐是个警官，但第一次见到身着警服的Cass她还是着实感到有些惊艳。真搞不懂这个Raps，有这么帅气还会关心人的姐姐还找Eugene这种男朋友，连近水楼台先得月的道理都不懂，Anna忍不住想着。

“我哪有这么脆弱……”Raps知道Cass就是刀子嘴豆腐心，但还是撅起了嘴嘟囔道，“说得好像你忍心抛下我不管一样……”

“我哪有空管你呐，我忙着呢！”Cassandra也毫不示弱地回嘴道，“话说你到底知不知道这个Eugene是做什么的啊？我不是早就提醒过你他看着不像什么正经人么，你偏不听……”

“那我又不是查户口的，我干嘛要知道他到底是做什么的嘛~”虽然自觉理亏，Raps还是这样狡辩道。

“不是我说，你可真是个傻白甜啊！”Cass摆出了一副难以置信的样子。

“冷静冷静，别一见面就拌嘴啊~”Anna感觉自己就像个夹在一对即将吵架的情侣中间间歇性发光的电灯泡，连忙打起了圆场，“我们还有正事要做，不是么？”

“走吧，我带你们进去~”Cass耸了耸肩，转身做了个请的姿势。

“Wow~一会儿回去一定要和Elsa好好炫耀炫耀！”当Anna真正像一个警官一样站在了透视玻璃后面观察着审讯室的时候，她还是忍不住激动地凑在玻璃上瞪大眼睛观察起来，“所以说站在对面真的看不见我们么？”突然一个熟悉的面孔被带进对面的房间，Anna上上下下仔细地打量了几遍，对着Raps说道，“我敢保证，他就是那天我遇到的那个Flynn Rider！问题是，他为什么要重金收买那个保洁阿姨呢？”

“Flynn Rider？重金收买？”Cass看上去满脸的问号，“他是因为非法收集并贩卖个人信息被抓的！而且，他不是叫Eugene吗？”说着一脸疑惑地给了同样不解的Rapunzel一个眼神。

“别问，我什么都不知道……”像是害怕又被Cass叨叨一般，Rapunzel连忙解释道。

Anna一五一十地把事情和Cassandra讲了一遍，只是把Elsa受到侵犯的事隐去了。

在给Frederic先生通完电话后，Cass走进对面的审讯室，熟练地支好摄像录音设备，翻阅着卷宗，皱着眉道：“Eugene Fitzherbert，你知道自己为什么在这里吗？”

“抱歉，这个问题倒是难倒我了，美女警官你不如还是直接告诉我吧……”

“不知道就说不知道，不要油嘴滑舌！”Cass本就对这个留着个小胡子还没个正经的男人没有好感，看他这么个态度，心中的火气愈发大了，好在基本的职业素养让她马上就平静了下来。“有人匿名举报你非法收集贩卖他人信息，还附上了证据，经过我们的查证，这些证据都被一一核实了！”Cass抽出其中一份资料递了过去，抿着嘴等待对方的回应。Eugene一改刚刚的神色，表情复杂地看起了这些卷宗。

“你还有什么话可说么？”Cass的语气里带着一些小得意，意味深长地对着透视玻璃的方向看了一眼。

“我的确做过一些上不了台面的事，可是这些真的不是我做的！”

“上不了台面的事？比如伪造身份注册小公司来做一些非法的勾当吗，Flynn Rider？”Cass步步紧逼，丝毫不给对方喘息的机会。

“看来你们都查到了，那看来也没什么好隐瞒的了，几年前我的确有以伪造的Flynn Rider的身份注册过一个小型咨询公司。”

“你的合作对象是谁？主要业务是什么？”

“各大商业集团，业务方面几乎什么都做，你知道的，那些碍于他们的身份地位没办法亲自做的，处于法律灰色地带的事，但你说的这个收集贩卖个人隐私的事情的确非我所为，一定是有人栽赃陷害。”他沉吟了一会儿，叹了口气，“早就有人劝我收手，但我不听，可能这就是报应吧……”

“那重金收买某些案件的重要人证是怎么回事？是谁指使你这么做的？”

见Eugene低头没有再说什么，Cassandra继续了说了下去：“他们既然能拿出精心准备的证据来举报你，就说明你已经是一颗弃子了，负隅顽抗对你一点好处也没有！”

“是南艾尔斯集团……”

“对于这件事你知道多少？不要说谎！”

“替这些大公司做事最忌讳的就是多加打探，尤其是南艾尔斯集团，他们做事总是神神秘秘的，也不会告诉我太多的细节，所以我只是听差办事，他们要求我做的只是去找一个曾经在阿伦戴尔大学做保洁的老太太，给她一笔钱，让她承认自己之前为一个案子做人证的行为是出于当时学院领导的胁迫，仅此而已……”

神秘的南艾尔斯集团、声称受到胁迫的保洁阿姨、学院领导的胁迫……Anna打开浏览器，输入南艾尔斯集团，首先映入眼帘的就是那个她曾惊叹过的商业综合体项目——阿伦戴尔最大商业综合体项目或因消防新规推迟投入使用，正文中继续写道：南艾尔斯技术部将向阿伦戴尔建筑协会提交软件模拟消防扑救措施以证明该项目的可行性……

“我明白了！”一切线索都仿佛在瞬间被打通，Anna满意地点着头，“真是一步好棋啊！我马上告诉Elsa！”说着，她的手指在手机屏幕上飞快地活动起来。

“你别光和你的Elsa分享啊！你到底明白什么了？”Raps依旧一脸懵逼。

“Raps，你知道什么叫醉翁之意不在酒么？”在给Elsa发完了好长一段话之后，Anna的脸上终于出现了久违的笑容，“这是南艾尔斯最新的商业综合体方案，因为消防问题，整个工程处于停摆状态。Hans曾经告诉我南艾尔斯集团在这个项目上投入了大量大资金，所以为了资金链不断裂，他们必然不会轻易让项目停下来。目前他们唯一的阻挠就是建筑协会的消防新规，阿伦戴尔建筑协会对于消防这种关系到公民生命安全的规则，一向都采用一票否决制。而据我所知，Elsa的母亲，也就是我们学院的Iduna院长正是建筑协会的高级别专家组成员。不出我所料，Eugene让那个保洁阿姨反咬的那位学院领导，不出所料，应该就是我们的Iduna院长吧！”

“我明白了！”Rapunzel激动地接了下去，“南艾尔斯集团早就查出Flynn Rider是个假身份，那么这层皮下的Eugene自然而然地成为他们的不二人选了！等Eugene做完这些以后，再用早就准备好的证据匿名举报他贩卖个人信息，因为证据做得天衣无缝，不出所料的话他很快就会被定罪，Eugene一旦被抓，道上也就再也不会出现Flynn Rider这个名字了……好狠的一招啊！真有你的啊，这么善于联系线索，还读什么建筑啊，直接去当侦探好了！可怜的Elsa～我得赶快打电话告诉爸爸！”

“你急什么，Cassandra姐姐一定会把这些情况如实告诉Frederic叔叔的，剩下的事就交给法律来解决吧！”终于找出真相的Anna长舒了一口气，“倒是你，男朋友被抓了怎么一点都不着急呢？”

“他这叫多行不义必自毙！”Rapunzel耸了耸肩，“这手我是分定了……不然Cassandra非得唠叨死我不可！”

“行行行，在你女朋友生气前赶快去和你的男朋友分手吧！”

“你胡说八道什么？看我不撕烂你的嘴！”见Rapunzel一脸要打人的表情，Anna连忙嬉皮笑脸地躲开。

打闹间，手机屏幕突然亮起：  
-谢谢你，Anna！


	28. 零摄氏度（28）

“打开看看！”对面递过来一个半折着的信封，那试图往外翘的封舌暴露了对方才把东西装进去而还没来得及封上封口的事实。

Anna看着对面满脸微笑的Elsa，接过信封，故作嫌弃地打量着：“这就是你说了好久的答谢礼物啊？包装也太不走心了吧！”

“哼，不要算了！还给我！”Elsa伸手想要抽回对方手上的信封。

“诶～休想！”Anna眼疾手快地抢过信封抱在怀里不肯撒手，“送出去的礼物，泼出去的水，不许反悔！”

“别贫嘴了，礼物重在内容，而不是包装好吧？”Elsa咧着嘴给了Anna一个得意的眼神。

“阿伦戴尔大学暑期游学项目，限三年级及以上学生报名参加……”打开信封，里面是一张宣传单，Anna迅速就读取了有效信息，一脸的不高兴，“你给我的礼物不会是告诉我你暑假要带队去西班牙游学，这次一定不会再像杭州那次一样，会每天给我拍照的吧？”

“想什么呢？我是在邀请你和我一起去啊！”Elsa接过宣传单，轻轻地敲了一下Anna的脑袋，活一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“仅限三年级以上学生报名诶！”

“你就是猴急，听别人把话说完嘛！这次带队的是Belle老师，我觉得这次的游学的几个目的地都还蛮有趣的，就和她打了招呼，想带上你自费蹭一波行程。你要是愿意的话……”

“我愿意我愿意！”还不等Elsa说完，Anna就一把抢回宣传单，兴高采烈地浏览起来。

“我的天呐！你能不能听别人讲完再说话！我刚说，算了，你慢慢看吧……”

“下不为例，下不为例！”Anna自顾自地沉浸在即将和Elsa一同出行的快乐之中，嘻嘻笑着。

“在旅途中同行的还有别的老师同学，你可不许耍什么滑头。”想起Anna之前动不动就往怀里钻的“前科”，Elsa就忍不住加上了这么一句。虽然并不忌讳别人知道她们的关系，但Elsa也绝不想高调地成为整个学院的舆论焦点，“还有，在杭州没有天天给你拍照的事都过去多久了？不许翻旧账……”

“Elsa老师说得对，全都听你的！”

事实证明，有些话说了也是白说，刚上飞机，Elsa就深切体会到了这一点。当她把随身行李在行李架上放好，在Belle老师旁边坐下正准备系安全带时，左上方突然传来一个熟悉的声音，但却不是对着她说的：“Belle老师，放不方便换个位子？原来的位子太靠后了，我晕机！”

见Belle心领神会地笑着准备起身，Elsa一把拉住她，仰头看着一脸坏笑的Anna：“你以为坐大巴啊，坐前面就不晕车了……我和Belle老师还得商量一下行程相关的事情呢，别捣乱！”

“Belle老师～求求了～”估计是知道Elsa油盐不进的性子，Anna自始至终都没有把重心放在她身上，反而是抓着Belle不放。

“其实行程差不多都定了，也没什么好商量的了。”Belle何尝不知道Anna的这些小心思，忍俊不禁地站起身，一面转向Elsa，“我还是把这个位子让给你家小奶猫吧……”

“你生气啦？”见Elsa只是自顾自地摆弄着刚抽出安全带，Anna探着头问道。

“我在你眼里这么容易生气吗？”Elsa倒是被这句话给逗笑了，“还不快点坐好系上安全带～”

飞机没一会儿就起飞了，见Elsa拿出眼罩似乎准备眯上一会儿的样子，Anna连忙说道：“哎呀，怎么大白天的就要睡觉，两三个小时就到了，我们聊聊天嘛……”

“行啊，聊什么？”Elsa收起脸上的睡意，饶有兴致地转过脑袋。

“为什么是西班牙？你不是最喜欢哥特建筑了么，我本以为你会更中意法国……”

“我喜欢西班牙的热情奔放，就像那边夏天的天气一样，阳光普照却丝毫不让人感觉燥热。说回到建筑，因为曾经受到过许多不同文化的影响，古典风格、哥特风格、伊斯兰风格的建筑在这片土地上生根发芽，这种复杂性和趣味性在力求凝练的建筑史课本上可很难感受到。至于你说的哥特建筑，在我看来哥特不仅仅是一种风格，更是一种精神。作为一种风格，毫无疑问，法国才是正真的哥特建筑发源地，那里有最精美的透视门、最华丽的玫瑰窗、最标准的西立面造型；而作为一种精神，哥特无处不在，整个西欧都受到过哥特的影响，西班牙也不例外……”

“扑哧！”还不等Anna收起她接收知识时特有的专注的小眼神，Elsa就迫不及待地笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”

“你一脸认真的样子真是太可爱了……”Elsa毫不掩饰脸上的笑意，“其实刚刚那段话是我现编的，我压根儿没想这么多，只是之前Belle老师邀请我帮她做一做这次的行程计划，做完以后我自己都心动了，刚好也是个带你出来见见世面的大好机会……”

“天啊，Elsa！你真该拿面镜子好好照照自己，看看这爱开玩笑、油嘴滑舌的样子到底是跟谁学的？”

“当然是你啊！”

一来一回、见招拆招式的聊天让Elsa第一次感受到有人陪伴的旅途是多么有趣，这种愉悦感甚至让她产生了以后再也不想一个人坐飞机的想法。几个小时的旅途很快就飞逝而过，一行人到达巴塞罗那时天已经全黑了，在夜色的笼罩下，刚下飞机的老师同学们的脸上都带着些许的倦意，只有Anna还在精力旺盛地对着车窗外东张西望起来。巴塞罗那的街区尺度不大，故而十字路口也多，驶出快速路进入支路之后，车子便开始在红绿灯的指引下开开停停，不过Anna也并不介意，她巴不得车子开得再慢些好让她有时间多看几眼这个对她来说充满未知的城市。

“传说中的方格网型城市规划！酷啊！”Anna喜欢这种亲自验证课本上所学知识的感觉，回过头，发现一旁的Elsa正意味深长地打量着她，“我知道你想问什么，别想难倒我，方格网型城市规划，来源于古希腊的米利都城，提出者是古希腊建筑师希波丹姆。”

“不错嘛，都会抢答了！”

晚风顺着Anna旁边的车窗留出的缝隙轻抚着她的脸颊，另一边是Elsa均匀而又稳重的呼吸声，斯时斯地、良辰美景，她感觉自己仿佛活在梦里，如此惬意、美好。

不过很快，这份惬意和美好就好像自己长了轮子一般偷偷溜走了。

“密斯曾经说过‘less is more’，许多人把这句话奉为圭臬，但他们所忽略的是，密斯所说的less是建立在think more的基础之上的……整个屋顶是由八根十字钢柱所支撑，板片所起到的只是划分空间的作用。如果大家仔细观察，可以发现，密斯在这里动了个小心思，将板片的上沿与天花板的下皮脱离开来，成功在视觉上实现了结构构件和空间构件的分离，而板片上的大理石贴面斑斓的花纹则象征着森佩尔建筑四要素中所提到的围护体‘织物’的特性……而当我们谈及这整座建筑最广为人知的流动空间时，就不得不说……”

当Anna腹中一阵叽里咕噜并开始着急忙慌地找厕所的时候，Belle老师正带领着大家参观着密斯·凡·德·罗那座著名的巴塞罗那世博会德国馆。突如其来的疼痛感把她刚刚准备记进脑子里的知识一股脑地又挤了出去。

“轻微食物中毒？”Anna永远不会忘记Elsa在听到医生的诊断结果之后诧异的表情，“怎么会这样呢？我们明明每一餐都在一起吃的。”

“或许是我中午单独买的那份海鲜饭？都怪我太贪吃了……”Anna像是个犯了错的孩子，听医生的意思，虽然症状轻微，但还是得吃点药观察两三天，而按照游学团的行程计划，他们将在一天后前往下一个城市，她可不想因为这些奇奇怪怪的事毁了Elsa期待已久的旅行，她拉了拉Elsa的衣角，“按照Belle老师的计划后天就得飞格拉纳达诶……我觉得也没必要观察这么多天，我感觉好多了……”

没想到Elsa的语气听起来根本不容商量：“该观察还是得观察，我们接下来就不跟着游学团走了，在巴塞罗那多呆几天，看你的身体情况再安排之后的行程，等你好了我们再继续之后的行程，不行的话我就陪你回阿伦戴尔。你在这儿等着，我去给你取药……”

看着Elsa的背影，Anna不禁捶胸顿足地懊恼起之前的馋嘴行为：啊啊啊啊啊啊！Anna啊Anna，你可争点气吧！可不能因为身体原因被遣送回阿伦戴尔啊！


	29. 零摄氏度（29）

“Elsa我真的感觉好很多了，到底什么时候才能带我出去转转啊？”才在床上躺了半天，Anna就已经按捺不住自己好动的性子了，一个劲地抓着她面前这个“铁面无私”的Elsa老师问个不停。

另一边的Elsa慢条斯理地摆弄着手里的小册子，丝毫不为所动：“出去转转？可以啊，只不过到时候某人要是肚子受不了了，可不要让我帮忙找厕所。巴塞罗那寸土寸金，可没有遍地的公厕呢……”

“好吧～”见Elsa丝毫不留情面，Anna悻悻地说道，不过没过多久，她眼珠子一转，又生一计，“Elsa我饿了，对面有一家汉堡王，里面有不限量续杯的冰可乐，而且据说薯条份量比阿伦戴尔的大多了，我们去吃吧～”

“都拉肚子了还喝什么冰可乐，你好好躺着，我叫了room service，点了些健康的餐食，应该不一会儿就来了！”Elsa瞥了她一眼，摇了摇头道，“你不要嬉皮笑脸的，自己吃坏了肚子也不注意，迟早要完！”

“嘿嘿，我有我家Elsa老师，怎么会要完呢？”Anna显然对于受到Elsa的“特别照顾”而沾沾自喜。

Elsa看着她，自顾自地摇了摇头，站起身来边往外走边说：“你安分点，好好休息！我去跟前台说一声我们两个房间要再续几晚。”

“两个房间？？？干嘛？！我这边不是有两张床吗？”Anna惊呼。

“我懒得搬东西……”Elsa看了看拼在一起的两张床——这点上和阿伦戴尔所谓的标间可大不相同了——头也不回地走出了门。

“哼～傲娇怪！”Anna朝着门的方向吐了吐舌头。虽然嘴上是这么说，Anna的心里还是忍不住有些小失落，两人确认关系挺久了，Elsa很可爱也很体贴，但有的时候总感觉她在躲避着些什么……

也不知道是因为Elsa这也不许那也不让的悉心照料，还是因为她本身恢复得快，不出两天，Anna就恢复到原先的活蹦乱跳的状态了。特别是在得知自己不用被“押送”回阿伦戴尔之后，她更是激动得无以复加，没想到小病一场，不仅得到了Elsa无微不至的照顾，还额外拥有了贯穿整个旅途的二人世界的时光。

“¡Hola!”像是被关在家多时几天几夜也见不着人，好不容易被主人拉出来遛一遛的小狗一般，Anna好奇地探索着周围的一切，根本不理会Elsa着急忙慌地往地铁站赶的脚步，转过身就和路边的西班牙小哥热情地打起了招呼。

“Anna！”自顾自地走出好远之后，Elsa才发现自己差点把她这个已经被自己远远落在后面的探头探脑的小女朋友给弄丢了，“照你这个路上遇到只蚂蚁都要打个招呼寒暄几句的状态，我们怕是明天都到不了圣家堂了！”

“哎呀，人家第一次来嘛！”Anna连忙跑上前挽过Elsa的手，笑得比这夏日的阳光还要灿烂，“这还不是因为我被西班牙这热情似火的南欧风情给感染了么～”说着指了指眼前的地下通道，“你看，这不就到地铁站了么！”

好巧不巧，两人正赶上了高峰期，地铁里人挨人、人挤人的，想到Belle之前“在地铁上一定要记得看好自己的包”的忠告，Elsa下意识地把包抱进怀里。正准备转头提醒Anna的时候，她突然感觉自己的腰被一双手臂紧紧环住了，内心一惊，正准备挣脱时，只见一颗红棕色的脑袋往前蹭了蹭。

“光天化日的，你干嘛？快放开！”Elsa忍不住回头，却发现自己的鼻尖和Anna的脸轻轻触碰了一下，不禁红了脸。

“地铁里人太多，可不能把我的Elsa给弄丢了，你守着包，我守着你～我们这样各司其职，多好……”Anna并没有放开手，反而又将脑袋往前多蹭了几下。

“……少说骚话！”

“略略略～”Anna感觉自己被翻了个白眼，但她丝毫不介意，反而抱得更紧了，毕竟在异国他乡旅游的好处就是秀恩爱不用顾及太多有的没的的东西。

当她们一起再次走出地铁站的时候，Anna才被震惊到放开了手。和书本上看到照片后的感受完全不同，圣家堂以一种她完全想象不到的姿态矗立在她的面前，或者更确切地说，怼在了她的面前——因为离得太近，不管是直入云霄的高塔，还是几座正在运转着的塔吊都让她不得不全程抬着头往前行进。

“Wow！”Anna几乎是被Elsa拖着往前走的。

Elsa饶有兴致地看着眼前这个完全被震撼成小傻瓜的Anna，忍俊不禁道：“怎么，到这时候反而没话说了？书上读得再多，和现场见到的还是有所不同吧？”

“……少说骚话！”Anna嘟着嘴抱怨道，正准备往下说，整个人像是突然被按了暂停键，“呃，Elsa～”

“怎么？”

“人有三急……”Anna不好意思地咧了咧嘴。

“谁叫你早餐喝那么多果汁？”Elsa又好气又好笑地拉过Anna，“走吧，里面有公厕……”

“好了好了！我们走吧！”终于从卫生间走出来再次重启圣家堂参观之旅的Anna陪着笑拉过等在门口的Elsa。

如果说认真工作的Elsa是两耳不闻窗外事的五星级老师的话，那么此时此刻的Elsa绝对称得上是一心只赏圣家堂的五星级游客。虽然Anna也举着手中的讲解器，认真地听着英文讲解，但她还是更习惯在游览景点的时候有个人可以一起说说话。跟在Elsa身后前前后后把整个教堂都看了个遍，讲解器里的内容也都听完了，先前第一眼所收到的震撼和新奇开始逐渐被无聊给取代……

过了好久，见另一边的Elsa还在仰头细看，还是没有主动搭话的意思，Anna不高兴地撅起了嘴，在脑子里想了着要说点什么才能把Elsa从她的小世界里拉出来，半天才再次开口：“它总给我一种哥特过头的感觉……”

Elsa终于把眼神从建筑的表面收回来，看着她笑着摇了摇头。

见Elsa好像并没有开口说话的意思，Anna使出了大杀技，像个小孩一般摇起了Elsa的手臂：“别光迷之微笑嘛～有话快说！有课快上！”

“高迪这二十六个高塔的设计的确是对哥特风格最好的致敬了。不过说起哥特过头，知道巴黎圣母院之前烧毁的那个尖塔的来历吗？”Elsa几乎是一键就开启了授课模式，转过头来认真地讲了起来，“它是近现代建筑师勒·杜克对于巴黎圣母院进行风格性修复的产物。所谓风格性修复，意在按照理想的历史风格，将建筑恢复到过去任何时刻都不可能存在过的'完整'状态，也就是你说的过头，或者说极致、纯粹。”

“听起来你好像很推崇这种修复方式？”看着满脸充满向往的Elsa，Anna忍不住插话道。

“说不上推崇……作为文物建筑的修复方式，风格性修复的确过于激进了；但就我的私心来说，这不失为一种触碰到哥特建筑精神内核的解读。”说罢，Elsa挑眉看了看Anna，突然摸出一个马赛克纹样的变色龙小徽章塞到Anna手中，“好啦，不说这些了，呐，刚刚在纪念品商给你买的小礼物！”

“我全程都跟着你，你什么时候买的？”Anna接过小变色龙，一脸难以置信。

“看来某人是忘记自己着急忙慌找卫生间的剧情了……”Elsa无奈地歪了歪头，“商店就在卫生间边上，我看着和你很配……”

“哼！你的意思是我一会儿哭，一会儿笑，一会儿活泼得像只小兔子，一会儿又病蔫蔫的，像只变色龙一样吗？”想到刚刚被自顾自参观的Elsa晾在一边的事，Anna故作生气地叉起了腰。

“我是觉得这个小变色龙五彩斑斓的，和你一样明媚美好，而且这是加泰罗尼亚的守护神，我想……买一个别你书包上说不定会保佑你再也不吃坏肚子……”Elsa拿回小徽章熟练地拆开包装袋，把它别在了Anna的包上，“不过我突然觉得你说得也对，一会儿高兴一会儿生气的，可不就是只可爱的小变色龙么？好啦，不开玩笑了，刚刚只顾着欣赏建筑，把你晾在一边太久了实在抱歉！”

“好吧，原谅你了！”Anna摸了摸包上的小变色龙，“下次不许不理我了！”

“好～”


	30. 零摄氏度（30）

“哦吼！格拉纳达！我来了～”Anna手舞足蹈地冲出登机桥，连背包上的小变色龙也跟着一跳一跳的。

这个小东西到底是怎么做到一天到晚都这么精力充沛的？现在已经过了凌晨十二点，想想刚刚过去的疯狂的一天——她们一口气参观了圣家堂、米拉公寓、巴特罗公寓，为了赶上十点钟的飞机还火急火燎地拖着行李箱在机场狂奔——再看看前面这个全程像上了发条一般的Anna，跟在后面Elsa的心里出现了大大的问号。

“我们接下来是不是去租车！”见Elsa还落在后面，Anna又主动折了回来，“天啊！我最喜欢自驾游了！Elsa我爱你！”

“精力这么旺盛的话一会儿你来开车！”

“Too bad～我没有驾照，不过我可以帮你看导航……”Anna嘻嘻地笑着，一把接过Elsa的行李箱，“走吧～”

“您好！Check in！”Elsa拿出预订信息递向前台，“两个单间！”

“Wait what？”Anna忍不住惊呼道，都一起玩了这么多天了，Elsa这个大冰块居然还不愿意跟她住一间房。

“实在不好意思，Elsa女士，之前接受预订的小哥忘记给您留房了，现在只有一间大床房还空着了。要不然您和您姐妹俩凑合一晚，房费按六折算，您看？”前台服务员不好意思地陪笑道。

“我反正没意见！”见Elsa投来询问的眼神，Anna做出双手投降状回应道。

“太感谢你们的包涵了！这是你们的房卡，好好休息！”

“谢谢你呀！”见Elsa利索地提起行李向电梯走去，Anna扭头对着前台眨了眨眼，“还有，我们不是姐妹哦～”

“我就说嘛，说实话，你们还挺般配的！好好把握哦～”

事实证明，Elsa可不是这么好把握的。作为老师，Elsa的知识水平是数一数二的；但一到了床上，她可就没有那么惹人喜爱了。

Anna侧过身子细细端详着早已进入梦乡的Elsa，就算是睡着了，她也看起来那么一丝不苟——她身穿一件淡蓝色的睡裙，银色的长发整齐地压在脑后；双手规矩地放在身边；被子服帖地盖在胸前，随着她的呼吸一起一伏的，简直比老式挂钟的钟摆还要规律……这么看来，Anna觉得自己才应该是那个不好意思跟Elsa睡一张床的人，毕竟据她亲爱的室友们说，她睡没睡相，偶尔还打呼噜，更别提她每天早上醒来乱七八糟的头发了……

睡着的Elsa简直就是个可爱的天使，Anna这样想着……只见Elsa突然翻了个身，被子突然从肩上滑了下去，Anna忍不住想要伸出手去帮她被子掖好，因为害怕动作太大弄醒她，Anna一手撑起身子往前凑了凑，小心地提起被子，正准备重新盖好，Elsa却突然全身一缩，随即转身一把推开了Anna。

“咚～”Anna一个不注意，失去了平衡，她简直不敢相信，自己居然会被一个睡着的人给推下床去……

“Owww～”她一个没忍住叫出了声，还好床上的“攻击者”并没有醒过来的意思，Anna舒了一口气，揉揉屁股，一骨碌爬回床上，嘴角忍不住地上扬：哼，我说干嘛一直拒绝跟我睡一张床，原来你睡觉也不安分！这么一想，Anna彻底放下了心理负担，满心欢喜地钻进被窝里呼呼大睡起来。

第二天的日程安排比较宽松，两人醒来的时候早已日上三竿，在简单用完午餐之后，她们打算在城里随便逛逛。她们的酒店位于这边最繁华的一个三岔路口，出门就是一条具有缓坡的大道，沿着它可以一路走到格拉纳达最负盛名的阿尔罕布拉宫。但考虑到那是明天的计划，她们听从了酒店前台的建议，抄小路去城市最高点的瞭望台，据说去那里获得俯瞰全城的最好视野。

阳光明媚地照在Elsa的身上，她喜欢这种感觉，炽热，却不燥热，这是阿伦戴尔的夏日所不具备的。这里的大多建筑都采用了白墙橙瓦，一栋栋地占满整个城市，挤出了蜿蜒曲折的小路，偶尔点缀其间的台阶或是坡道让它们显得更加错落有致。比起热闹繁华的巴塞罗那，格拉纳达的这些小路可以称得上是人迹罕至了，不过比起巴塞罗那秩序井然的方格网型道路，Elsa更喜欢这些小路的自然随性。她们贴边走着，虽然遇不上几个人，但家家户户窗台门头悄悄盛放的鲜花给这静谧的氛围增添了几分人情味。

“今天我们不开导航，看心情逛，不用害怕迷路，瞭望台处于最高处，向上走总是没错的。”Elsa看着身边这个东张西望的好奇宝宝说道，“感觉这里怎么样？”

“和巴塞罗那不一样的感觉～”Anna笑起来和这里的阳光一样灿烂。

“格拉纳达是我最喜欢的城市之一了！”Elsa小步地向上走着，仿佛只是在自言自语一般。

“嗯？”和朋友在一起时Anna是个不折不扣的话唠，但唯有遇上Elsa，她愿意把所有倾听的欲望都倾泻给她，因为Elsa认真讲述的样子，真的很迷人。

“我喜欢格拉纳达和喜欢西班牙的理由其实差不多——相比于法国、意大利，这里的文化相对来说不那么'正统'，古罗马文化、天主教文化、伊斯兰文化相继在伊比利亚这片土地上生根发芽，影响共生，就像这家家户户门口的鲜花那样，纷繁热烈却又和谐统一。就比如格拉纳达最具标志性的阿尔罕布拉宫，它是摩尔人建造的伊斯兰风格的宫殿群，因为古兰经之中对于水的重视，里面好多庭院的喷泉设计别具一格，特别是其中的狮子庭院，明天你就能感受到它的魅力……再比如过几天我们要去的科尔多瓦，我们可以穿过古罗马建造的石桥，在科尔多瓦大清真寺中感受天主教和伊斯兰教几个世纪来在这栋建筑中所留下的痕迹……”Elsa顺着小路缓缓地一路往上，边说边享受着拾级而上随心探索的乐趣。

“Elsa好像对宗教很感兴趣？是有什么宗教信仰吗？”跟随着Elsa的脚步，Anna也不疾不徐地向上走着。

“我不信教，宗教对我来说太过沉重了，它包含着太多厚重的历史和古老的世界观，这些都是我没办法全盘接受的。但我欣赏也渴望成为一个虔诚的信徒……换句话说我希望我的状态是——有信仰，不宗教。有人说宗教是精神的鸦片，我倒认为宗教信仰更像是夜行人随身携带的小夜灯。在人生的旅途中，你可能会路过灯火通明的都市，也可能会经过暗无边际的荒野。小夜灯或许照不亮你的归途，照不到你的终点，但它至少会在一片漆黑中告诉你，别怕，往前走，前面有路……”

小路的坡度逐渐变缓，视野也逐渐开朗起来，整个格拉纳达尽收眼底，再将视线提起，同样位于小山包上的阿尔罕布拉宫悄然映入眼帘，再往上，是湛蓝如洗的天空——油画般的色调带来了摄人心魄的美，Elsa忍不住深吸了一口气，“看来我们已经到了！”

“真美啊！”Anna也不由得感叹。她开始慢慢理解Elsa所说的话——就好像这次寻找瞭望台对旅途，没有导航，没有路标，在抵达终点前，蜿蜒曲折的小路难免会让人怀疑自己是不是走错了路，但是只要这段旅程还有Elsa的陪伴，哪怕绕着弯路走到天黑，她也心甘情愿。

“你知道我的信仰是什么吗？”看着不远处一脸满足地欣赏美景的Elsa，Anna笑嘻嘻地凑上前问道。

“是什么？”Elsa饶有兴致地转过头来，认真地望向Anna那对碧绿的眸子。

“是你！”

“傻瓜！”

“怎么了嘛？你干嘛又嘲笑我！！！”

“你不该把别人当作自己生命的全部……”

“可是你不是别人啊，你是我的Elsa！”

“傻瓜～”


	31. 零摄氏度（31）

地中海的海风带来了格拉纳达山间不曾有过的清凉，格拉纳达的下一站马拉加的行程显得比之前轻松多了，按照Elsa的说法：“马拉加之行，就是用来放松自己的——品品美食，吹吹海风，逛逛毕加索博物馆，完全不用赶时间……”不过Anna的软磨硬泡下，Elsa终于同意先去沙滩逛逛。

“阿伦戴尔也在海边啊，你干嘛表现得跟个没见过海的小孩儿一样……”在里三层外三层地涂完防晒，穿上简单的白T和短裤之后，Elsa挣扎着问道。其实她倒也不是怕晒不愿意去海边，只是听早几天刚从这边离开的Belle说，不知道是因为西班牙民风过于奔放，沙滩上有好多人为了晒得均匀，总是喜欢一丝不挂地躺在沙滩上……这场景……她想想都要脸红，毕竟她可是一个用健身房淋浴也要等没人的时候去的人。

“可这是地中海诶！我最喜欢地中海了！”

“我记得你们给Rick老师取得外号不就是地中海毒舌男么？”

“……”

沙滩离她们下榻的酒店很近，穿过繁华的商业街，就能看见海天一色的滨海风景了，Anna脱下鞋跑了过去，被钴蓝色海水浸润着的沙子一深一浅地轻抚着她的脚底。沙滩上躺着晒日光浴的人很多，不过Anna并不在意，一门心思地往前走，留下一边帮她提着鞋子一边羞红了脸的Elsa紧跟在她的身后，活像个第一天上幼儿园的羞涩宝宝。

“Elsa你的耳朵居然红了！你怎么能这么可爱啊！”终于找到空位铺好纱巾坐定下来，Anna才终于注意到了拘谨的Elsa，“来来来，我保护你！”

“我爸爸妈妈以前是勘探队的，所以在搬到我们现在居住的城市之前我一直住在海边……”见Elsa还是一副拘谨的样子，Anna主动打开了话匣子，“人人都认为我是个活泼开朗的女孩子，但是你知道吗？那时候的我，经常成天都不说一句话。因为爸爸妈妈出去工作了，工作站里没有别的孩子，我就整天跑出去看海，但那个地方的海啊，怎么也望不到边，没有这样人山人海的沙滩，连来往的船只都寥寥无几。后来上了地理课，地中海就成了我最向往的地方，它的沿岸布满了繁华的商港，作为一片海，它并不孤独……”

“Anna你要知道，我们生而孤独……”Elsa轻轻地叹了一口气，“就算是身处地中海繁华的商港，大喊一声，也不会收到对岸城市的任何回应……”

“可是有的时候我不需要回应啊，只是知道对岸有那么一个城市一直在那里，就足够了！”Anna笑得像朵灿烂的向日葵。

“那就让我当你对岸的城市吧！”Elsa摸了摸身边的小红毛，轻声耳语道。

“不要，你说了对岸城市的回应我是永远的，我要你一直在我身边！”

“好～”

海浪有节奏地将海水的清凉一点一点地送上沙滩，舒爽的海风识趣地拂去了烈日之下的浮躁。

“不管再怎么无法理解他的画作，毕加索的故乡的海还是甚合我意的！”Anna眯着眼，惬意地伸了伸懒腰，仿佛下一秒就要化在沙滩上了。

“我看你是又想骗我给你补课……”

“给我讲讲嘛～我可不想一会儿去逛毕加索博物馆的时候看起来像个白痴！”

“立体主义对现代建筑的影响还是很深远的，为了不让你在下学期的近现代建筑史课上看起来也像个白痴，我还是给你讲讲吧……”Elsa还是一如既往地抵挡不住某人的撒娇口吻，“立体主义的产生和照相机的发明密不可分——这和新材料的出现对于传统建筑的冲击几乎如出一辙。相片的出现几乎对于写实派画作家有着毁灭性的打击，一幅画就算画得再写实，也终究敌不过光学成像的相片。在这样的背景下，立体主义也就呼之欲出了。它将人眼中的事物进行打破、解析、重组，以多种角度来描画对象，以此来完整地表达整个事物，这是以往严格按照透视规则的画作以及相片都达不到的——所以即使看起来怪诞不经，立体主义绘画也对我们生活的方方面面产生了巨大的影响。就比如动画片小猪佩奇，在这个世界上你应该找不出任何一只能够侧着脸露出两只眼睛的猪吧？但单看这个卡通形象，你却完全不觉得怪异，因为在大家的认知里，小猪就应该有两只眼睛，一只鼻子，一张嘴巴。”

“所以近现代的建筑发展历程也是一样，新材料的使用不应当局限于对传统柱式、山花的摹写，而应该在对其自身特性充分利用的条件下，抽象出新的设计哲学——现代主义。”Anna若有所思地点着头回应道。

“不错嘛！还会举一反三，看来我不用担心你的近现代建筑史了……”Elsa满意地点点头。

“这叫名师出高徒！”

事实证明，Elsa口中的轻松之旅也并没有想象之中的那么轻松。这是她们在马拉加的第二天，只见Elsa看了看表，又看了看身边手臂贴在额头上，张着嘴呼呼大睡的Anna。吃完午饭后，某人自称前一天参观毕加索博物馆太过疲惫要午睡一会儿，按照酒店的规定下午一点也就是两小时前必须退房，为了让她多睡会儿，Elsa还特意多付了半天的房费。可这是他们在马拉加的最后一天，要是再任凭这个小睡虫这么睡下去，等她们开车到龙达，怕不是天都要黑了。

“Anna～我觉得可以起来了～”Elsa伸手拍了拍她的肩。

“嗯～起来了～”Anna翻了个身，嘴里喃喃地呓语道。

“Anna！！！你上课要迟到了！”见她并没有醒来的意思，Elsa提高了分贝，一把掀开被子。

“Wait what？！几点了？谁的课？！我可不能再在Elsa的课上迟到了！”Anna惊而坐起，明显被吓得不轻，一睁眼就看见了一脸坏笑道Elsa，“Elsa！你干嘛拿这个吓我！”

“看来我课上的规矩对你影响还是很深远的嘛……”Elsa指了指她两小时前就已经收拾好的行李箱，“谁让你怎么都叫不醒，我只好用上点手段了，我们该出发了，今晚得赶到龙达住宿呢……”

“龙达……就是那个海明威口中最适合私奔的地方？”新奇的事物总是能够提起Anna的兴致，提起接下来的旅程她的困意立马就被一扫而光了，“耶耶耶！终于要和我的Elsa去私奔了！”

“好啦～赶快收拾！”

一上车，Anna就回到了之前的打鸡血的状态。跟Elsa这种以上交通工具就倒头大睡的人完全不同，Anna简直就是完美的旅行伙伴——车上没有手机支架，她可以手动举着手机充当导航；车里的广播叽里咕噜讲的全都是两人听不太懂的西班牙语，她可以假扮电台主播讲段子；开车的人疲惫得昏昏欲睡了，她可以聊天解闷……

通往龙达的路上车辆不多，偶尔有几辆也都不约而同飞快地从她们身旁驰过，她们的车子不疾不徐地穿过西班牙南部的田野，翻过起伏的高山。高大的风力发电机在微风的推动下悠闲地转动着，田野里整齐地摆放着方整的草垛，乡间小屋零零星星地点缀在山脚，使得本来就略显漫长的旅途更增添了一份孤独感，好在有Anna时不时的插科打诨，才让整个自驾游变得多彩起来。

“Elsa你最喜欢吃什么？”刚结束阿伦戴尔建筑学院各科任课老师模仿秀的Anna突然又开启了问卷调查模式。

“碱渍鱼……”Elsa目不转睛面不改色地说。

“啥？你为啥爱吃那个？”Anna瞬间皱起了眉头，毕竟碱渍鱼可是她的头号天敌。

“干嘛？某人还吃白果吃到洗胃呢？”Elsa依旧是一副目不转睛面不改色的样子。

“闭嘴！再说我不给你导航了！！！”要不是系着安全带，突然又被揭短的Anna此时此刻肯定早就一蹦三尺高了。

“正在重新规划路线～”很久没说话的导航突然说出这样一句话。

“看来你还真是说到做到啊……”

“Sorry～光顾着聊天忘记提醒你右转了……”


	32. 零摄氏度（32）

“快！右拐！”刚刚弄错导航的Anna一改之前嬉皮笑脸的样子，在副驾驶座上坐得笔直，双手紧握手机，两眼在屏幕和前方来回切换。虽然嘴上争到了一时的口舌之快，但此时此刻的她只想立马撤回之前说的话。

“Anna你太紧张了，我们加了一整箱的油，有手机，有离线地图，有数据线和车载插头，我们怎样都能赶到龙达的……”见身边的某人一秒转变了态度，Elsa不由得笑出了声来，她这个小女朋友突然就一本正经起来的样子还真是可爱呢！

“你说得对～前途是光明的，但我可不希望道路太过于曲折，万一到了晚上我们还没到……”

“你是怕我车技不行，开不了夜路吗？”Elsa挑眉问道。

“不敢不敢，但你想想这荒郊野外的，天一黑什么事都会发生啊，万一路边突然蹦出一只大狮子，嗷呜一口把我们都给吞了……”为了配合大狮子的效果，Anna还故作狰狞地“嗷呜～”了好几下。

“你几岁啊？”Elsa忍不住大笑起来，“这里又不是非洲大草原，哪里来的狮子，而且狮子又不是大蟒蛇，哪会直接把人给吞了？”

“还有，你刚学的不是狼叫吗？”见Anna又回到了之前一本正经的状态，Elsa继续说道。说实话突然严肃起来的Anna还真让人有点不习惯呢。

“我就打个比方嘛，左转左转！”Anna突然大叫起来，生怕Elsa一个不小心又开过了头。

谁知道开了没一会儿，事情真的开始往诡异的方向发展而去——车道越变越窄，路面从平坦的黑色柏油路变成了老旧的水泥路，最后竟然变成了土路……

“呃，我发誓我真的是严格按照导航来的……”觉得事情不妙的Anna咽了口口水，挠了挠头说道。再仔细看看导航规划的路线，她们的车子的确没有一丝一毫的偏离。

“但这看起来我们像是拐进了什么乡间土路……”刚刚还气定神闲的Elsa突然也嗅到了一丝不对劲，不过Elsa最大的优点就是处变不惊，她冷静地说道，“既然导航这么说了，我们就按照它的提示走下去，道路曲折——”突然她们的车子两边出现了成列的果树，树枝噼里啪啦地扑到车子的挡风玻璃上。

“一点罢了……看来这个神奇的导航直接把我们导进别人家果园里去了……”Elsa显然也被突如其来的树枝给吓了一跳。

“一定是刚刚重新规划路线的时候系统自动选择了距离最短的方案。”同样受惊不浅的Anna很快就发现了问题所在，“都怪我，刚刚兴奋到忘记提醒你转弯了……”

“深入田野，也是一种不一样的体验嘛！以后说起来也是一件趣事！”听出了Anna言语间的自责情绪，Elsa连忙安慰道，“一会儿要是真的有嗷呜嗷呜叫的大老虎，我保护你！”

果树种得很密，受到了树枝的阻挡，车速很快就降了下来，但驶过坑坑洼洼的干燥土路还是不免扬起一阵泥来。不知七万八绕地开了多久，车子才终于回到了亲切的柏油马路上。

“咕噜～”肚子不合时宜地叫了起来，西班牙的天黑得很晚，要不是突如其来的饥饿感，两人根本意识不到已经是晚上八点钟了。早知道是这个情形，Anna一定不会在马拉加的海滩上就把之前带的零食都给吃完。Elsa不由自主地加快了车速，饶是如此，等她们赶到龙达的时候也已经是一个小时之后了。

“请问你们的餐厅现在还营业吗？”饿坏了的两人进酒店的第一件事就是到处寻找自己的晚饭。

“不好意思，我们的餐厅刚刚关闭……”

“不是吧？！”Anna近乎绝望地叫出了声。

“但是这个点城里应该还有一家酒吧在营业。”前台抽出一张旅游地图，拿笔飞速地圈出地点，“离得不远，走路十分钟左右就能到！不过要去的话得赶快了，说不定什么时候就关门了。”

“我现在就去！”Anna把行李交到Elsa手中，一把抓过地图，“Elsa开车辛苦啦！你先上去休息，我去买就好了！”说着看了一眼Elsa已经捏在手里的房卡，“301！我去去就回！”

“诶！你一个人可以么？要不要我陪你～”还不等Elsa说完，Anna就像阵红色的小旋风一般消失在她的视野当中了，“有什么问题就打电话给我！”就算Anna可能完全听不到，Elsa还是大声地加上了这么一句。

虽然夏天的龙达天黑得晚，但一旦天色开始转暗，整个城市进入了黑夜模式几乎就是一瞬间的事了。距离Anna出门已经过去半个多小时了，早已把行李收拾妥帖的Elsa看了看黑漆嘛乌的窗外，突然开始担心起Anna来，这么久还没回来，一定是找不着回来的路了。

拨通电话，熟悉的手机铃声却从Anna之前脱在车上的外套口袋里传了出来。“还真是个马虎鬼……”拿好房卡，带上外套，Elsa连忙赶下楼，叮嘱了前台之后就往酒吧的方向赶去。

“Anna！”这是一个没有月光的夜晚，路上空无一人，只有昏暗的路灯将她的影子拉得老长。Elsa本不是个会扯着嗓子大叫的人，但可怖的夜色和内心逐渐涌起的恐惧让她头一次这么真情实感地呼叫起来。

“Anna！”她用尽全力喊出第二声，空空荡荡的街道上没有任何回应，Elsa感觉自己的太阳穴都在砰砰地乱跳，紧张？恐惧？后悔？自责？此时此刻的她已经分不清到底是哪种情绪正在支配着自己，她也无暇顾及这些，她只想Anna马上平安无事地站在她的面前。

“Anna！”叫到第三声的时候，Elsa开始胡思乱想，她会不会是遇上坏人了？会不会因为天太黑看不清路掉进水沟里？会不会吃了小酒吧不干净的食物又食物中毒了？想到这里，Elsa突然加快脚步，更加发生的呼喊起来：“Anna！Anna！Anna！”

“Elsa你终于来了……”不知在Elsa的第几声呼喊之后，她终于得到了回应，虽然那声音不大，甚至还带着点哭腔，，但Elsa还是很快地找到了她。

“Elsa～”一个结结实实的拥抱扑向了Elsa，“都是我不好，呜呜呜，下午弄错了导航，现在又忘带手机迷了路，还要你出来找我……”眼泪从Anna的脸颊上不断倾泻下来，Elsa感觉自己的肩膀一下就变得湿湿的。

“好啦～已经没事了，我找到你了！我们回去吧！”Elsa轻抚着Anna的背柔声安慰道。

“我……我总是马马虎虎的，连这点小事也做不好……”

“你做得很好啊！你已经买到了食物，不是么？”Elsa一把接过她紧紧攥住的纸袋，“而且你还平平安安地站在我跟前了！”说着，Elsa牵起她不知是因为害怕还是紧张而微微颤抖的手，缓缓往回走去。

“我买完三明治走出酒吧的时候天突然就黑了，我试着看着地图沿原路返回的，但是……但是肯定是因为天太黑了，我错过了哪个路口，就迷路了……”Anna依旧抽抽噎噎的，断断续续地说着自己的悲惨经历，“后来我又发现自己居然马虎到连手机也忘带了……我真是……龙达本来应该是整个旅途中最浪漫的一站的……都是因为我，我们的龙达之旅再也不完美了……”

说到这个，Anna感到更加委屈了，眼泪又开始像断了线的珠子一般啪嗒啪嗒地掉。猝不及防地，一阵温软的感觉突然爬上了她的唇，Anna惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，所以眼前的这一切她都看得真真切切——那是一个吻，带着三分缱绻，七分温柔；一个轻轻柔柔的吻，仿佛像是被羽毛拂过却又令人回味无穷欲罢不能；一个来自Elsa的吻，她的Elsa，她动不动就羞红了脸的Elsa。

“那这样够不够完美了？”两人额头抵着额头，Anna可以清楚地看见Elsa的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，好像把刚才的柔情蜜意都揉进了她湛蓝的眸子之中。

“不够！”Anna还带着哭腔，脸上却挂起了微笑，侧头凑上前，更加激烈地吻了回去。没有预见到这个的Elsa先是一愣，继而紧紧地环住眼前人，同样激烈地回应着。

夜晚的街道很静，一座石桥、两个旅客、几盏路灯；水流声、虫鸣声、亲吻声——遗世独立的龙达又一次在一片静谧中见证了一个浪漫的爱情故事。


	33. 零摄氏度（33）

耳边很快充斥起同学们闲聊的声音，Anna伸手摩挲起扣在包上的小变色龙徽章来，阳光经过它的釉面上反射出洋溢着幸福的光彩，而这光彩里仿佛闪耀着什么——那是巴塞罗那室外小餐厅里因为自己嘴边沾上奶油而引发的欢声笑语、是阿尔罕布拉宫白色大理石雕饰下两人默契的对视、是小小的舞台上Flamenco舞带来的震撼……

“又在想你的Elsa老师了？”Moana对着旁边一副若有所思的样子的Anna打了个响指。

“干嘛？又不是上课时间，你管我！”突然被打断思绪的Anna微微转了下身子，没好气地回道，“再吵的话我刚刚写的笔记不给你看了！”

“听说学院今年重启了本科生的国外交换项目，你有没有兴趣啊？”Moana兴致勃勃地指了指手机，接着读道，“合作学校有伦敦大学学院、慕尼黑工业大学、米兰理工大学、苏黎世联邦理工大学……交换项目为期两年，届时可以取得两所大学的学位，三年级及以上可以申请！怎么样？你有没有兴趣？”

“为期两年？！”Anna斜着眼睛看了一眼，“不去！整整两年呢！我才不要离开Elsa！”

“啧啧啧～恋爱的酸臭味……”

滋～手机自觉地震动了一下，是Elsa发来的消息：  
-建筑物理课有没有好好听？

下堂课还有随堂小测验，Anna看了看时间，离上课只有一分钟了，飞快地回复道：  
-上课不敢走神，只好下课偷偷想你～在干嘛呢？

很快，对面就有了回复：  
-我在106上造园史，一会儿下课了一起吃饭？

Anna嘴角忍不住流露出笑意，整个人都像是酿在了蜂蜜之中：  
-好！十二点钟教学楼北出口等你！

当Anna胸有成竹地放下笔，收拾好东西，潇洒地交完卷，距离下课还有二十分钟。“106是吧～”她看着手机一脸坏笑，“是时候站在窗外偷看一波认真上课的Elsa了……”

“接下来我们来讲讲意大利文艺复兴时期的兰特庄园，设计者是文艺复兴晚期建筑师维尼奥拉……”当Anna猫着腰在教学楼外墙和灌木的夹缝间缓缓前进的时候，那个熟悉的声音变得越来越近了。

“嘿嘿嘿！看起来就是这儿了！”她缓缓地直起身子，想一睹她Elsa老师的风采，却不想“砰～”地一声，一头红毛径直撞在了半开的窗下沿上。

“嗷～”Anna吃痛，一屁股坐在了地上，揉了揉已经起了个大包的脑袋，自言自语地抱怨道，“该死的平开窗！我怎么就忘记了这一侧的教室安的不是推拉窗呢！”

“好了好了！不过是只调皮的小猫咪而已，大家认真听课！”Elsa的声音重新从窗里面传出来。

“哼，你才是调皮的小猫咪！”Anna掸了掸身上的灰，小心翼翼地挪了个位置，再次探出脑袋。终于看见Elsa了！她穿着黑色的小西装，手里拿着激光笔，边指着投影上的图片边讲解着她的意大利台地园。

我家Elsa一本正经的样子真好看！Anna嘻嘻地笑着，抿了抿嘴，看了看时间：嘿嘿！还有十几分钟可以偷看。诶！第三排那个男生，坐得笔直的，伸着脖子看什么呢？该不会是迷上我家Elsa老师了吧？什么东西啊，也不看看自己什么德行，也敢痴心妄想！

正想着，Anna突然感觉右前方似乎有凌厉的眼神扫过，吓得她赶忙蹲下：可不能被Elsa发现！就我这偷偷摸摸毛手毛脚的样子，不被笑个好几天才怪呢。再次站起来，Elsa看起来神色如常的样子，Anna舒了口气，继续红着脸沉醉在Elsa的神颜当中。

叮铃铃铃～随着上午第四节课的下课铃声的响起，整个教学楼一下又仿佛在一瞬间活了过来，Elsa从不拖课的，Anna熟知这一点，立马准备起身往前往约好的见面地点。

“砰～”又是结结实实的一下，这一次是前额……“真是该死！”Anna也顾不及看到底撞出了多大的包，捂着脑袋拖起书包就往北出口奔去。

果然还来不及喘息，在她赶到那边的下一秒，Elsa就挎着电脑包出现在了人群之中。“Elsa！Elsa！”Anna连忙挥着手示意道。

“等很久了？”Elsa走上前，笑语盈盈的。

“没……没……我也刚到……”也不敢撒谎，Anna整理好书包背带，一把挽过Elsa的手。

“今天发生了一件奇事……”

“什么什么？快告诉我！”一说到奇闻逸事，Anna的鼻子就警犬般地凑了过来。

“我上课上着上着，突然就有只小橘猫跑来偷听，偷听也就罢了，居然还不小心撞了脑袋……”

“你都看到啦？哎呀，我就是想来看看你嘛……没想到打断了你上课……”Anna摆出一副委屈巴巴求安慰的样子。

“还疼不疼了？”Elsa伸手摸了摸她的脑袋，“下次想来蹭课直接从后门溜进来坐最后一排就好啦，干嘛还鬼鬼祟祟的，撞傻了可怎么办！”

“哎呀，这不是第一次嘛，没有经验，下次会小心的！我发4！”Anna整个人都挂在了Elsa的手臂上，整个人看着比Elsa矮了一头，陪笑着仰视着Elsa。

“还有下次？！你发5也没用，下次不许再趴窗台了！”Elsa一把把她拉起来，“好好走路！大庭广众的，让别人看到多不好……”

“怎么啦～你还怕别人知道你交了小女朋友吗？”

“我是怕别人以为我的小女朋友是个小无赖！”Elsa伸手点了点Anna的鼻尖，没好气地说道。

“我就是小无赖啊！”Anna摇头晃脑地说着，一个劲地把Elsa往停车场拉，“学校发的奖学金到账了，中午我们去外面吃吧，我请客！”

“你下午不是有课吗？我可不想成为你翘课的帮凶。”Elsa的口吻听起来不容置疑，皱着眉把Anna拉回去食堂的方向，“想庆祝我们周末再去！”

“下午的课老师有事挪到下周了呀……”Anna撅着嘴撒起娇来，“我从来都不翘课的！听Raps说有一家新开的意大利餐馆特别好吃，我们中午就去吧，好不好嘛！”

“好吧……看在你拿到奖学金的份上……”Elsa拉开车门，侧身坐定。

不知道是新餐馆做的意面太好吃还是上了一上午的课实在太饿，Anna居然狼吞虎咽地吃花了脸，满嘴都挂着酱汁。但就算是这样，她也不忘口齿不清结结巴巴地向Elsa分享她一上午的经历：“今天建筑物理课……随堂测验，我二十几分钟……就……就写完了！是不是超棒，快夸我！”

“如果好好吃饭的话就更棒了！”Elsa不慌不忙地递过一张纸巾，“都吃成个小花猫了，还不消停……”

Anna接过纸，随手擦了擦嘴，飞速地咀嚼，咽下最后一口意面，这才再次开口：“今天听Moana说学院又重启交换项目了，好像跟你之前去的那个很像诶……”

“是啊，妈妈……呃，院长觉得本科生也应该多拓展一下国际视野，所以就牵头恢复了这个项目，我也觉得出国去交换交换挺好的，你有没有兴趣呀？我可以给你写推荐信。”Elsa也放下手里的餐具，仔细地擦了擦嘴。

“我不要～”Anna把手里的纸巾揉成一团，扔到一旁，“阿伦戴尔大学挺好的呀，有全国最好的老师，有可爱的室友，有丰富的藏书，还有……我最喜欢的Elsa～想去国外见识的话可以假期蹭你的游学项目嘛！”

“不去也有不去的好处吧，在同一个教学体系下接受完本科教育，研究生再出国也不迟……”Elsa碰了碰Anna的手，只是张了张嘴，没有再多说什么。

“哦对了！听说今年学校要举办万圣节舞会！我们一起参加吧！”提起这个，Anna又抑制不住地兴奋了起来。

“好啊！听起来很有趣的样子……”Elsa托腮想了一会儿，突然灵光一现，“不然我就扮冰雪女王吧！上次路过服装租借店看到一条蓝色的长裙，还挺好看的！”

“啊？冰雪女王的裙子，你穿上一定特别美……我本来还想扮个吸血鬼呢，满脸是血的那种，这样一来我怎么配得上你啊！看来我得重新想个装扮了……再怎么着也得和冰雪女王势均力敌吧！”这下轮到了Anna陷入沉思。

“吸血鬼也很厉害啊，超越人类的力量、速度、听觉、嗅觉……而且白白的脸配上两个尖尖的牙齿，多可爱啊！”

“你怎么会有这种爱好啊……”

“是你扮什么都可爱啦！”


	34. 零摄氏度（34）

万圣节舞会向来是阿伦戴尔大学一等一的大事件——年轻的老师们把它当作增进对学生了解的绝佳途径；情侣们出双入对地享受着对方浓浓的爱意；渴望脱单的单身人士也不会放过这样的盛会，说不定经过一夜的狂欢，缘分就自己找上门来了……

舞会晚上八点准时开始，必须换装扮演才能进入，虽然才刚刚中午，校园里就已经充斥着各种装扮得奇奇怪怪的人了，毕竟城里的彩妆店就这么几家，谁都不想因为没来得及化妆而被拒之门外。

不过Anna宿舍的小姐妹们可没有这样的担心，有艺术院小天才Ariel在，再难的妆也可以DIY完成。Ariel一头红发自然当其不让地成为了红发女巫，Rapunzel扮演了猫女，而Moana则是铆钉女工罗西。在Ariel的巧手下，三个小姐妹的扮相可以说是各有各的特色，独独到了Anna这边哪哪儿都不行了起来。

“停停停！嘴边的血迹就不化了吧！”见Ariel举起红色颜料，Anna咧着尖牙连忙躲到一边。

“可是画了血迹才更像吸血鬼啊！”Ariel提起画笔就准备往Anna脸上涂。

“她这哪是怕扮得不像，分明是怕顶着一张大花脸她的Elsa老师亲不下嘴～”Rapunzel咯咯地笑着，一把挪开了Ariel的手，“我们Anna的这点小心思你都不明白？”

“那该把你的小尖牙也给摘了，小心咬破Elsa的舌头！”Ariel笑着指了指Anna的嘴。

“快给我们Anna化好看点，今晚可是我们阿伦戴尔第一true love、建筑学院第一神仙眷侣的舞会首秀！”正摆弄着她的红头巾的Moana也忍不住打趣道。

十月底的阿伦戴尔气温已经接近冰点，Anna特地选了厚款的斗篷，饶是如此，站在礼堂门口等待Elsa时，她还是忍不住冻得直跺脚。说实话Anna的确害怕自己表现得太过中二而和Elsa格格不入，毕竟这是她第一次以Elsa老师的女朋友的身份参加舞会。考虑到自己之前毛手毛脚马马虎虎的样子，反正艳惊四座是不太可能了，再怎么的也得中规中矩，别闹出什么笑话来才好。趁着这个空档她一遍又一遍地整理着自己梳得整整齐齐的双麻花辫，想象着Elsa扮演冰雪女王的样子，顺便考虑考虑到底要不要听她们的话把尖牙给摘了。

“Anna！”身后传来熟悉的声音，“提前这么久到也不知道进去等……”

“我想提前看看我的冰雪女王嘛！”Anna应声回头，不禁呆住了，定定地看着眼前人——Elsa穿着一身冰蓝色的长裙，上面闪烁着和她淡紫色眼影下湛蓝色眸子里同样的光芒；银色的辫子依旧服帖地靠在左肩，上面星星点点地装饰着几片小雪花；她的鼻尖红红的，若不是因为脸上绵绵的笑意，Anna几乎要冲上去问到底是谁欺负了她的冰雪女王了……

“怎么不说话？这身不好看吗？”Elsa转了个圈，裙子带起的风几乎要把Anna的魂都吹散了。

“好看！好看！”Anna简直点头如抽筋，“我们赶快进去吧，这个天还敢露着肩，到时候可别真的把你冻成冰雪女王了。”

“我不冷！”一双温暖的手扣上Anna的双肩，“倒是你——小吸血鬼，小心着凉哦！”说着，贴心地帮她立起领子。

今年的会场可以说是和Elsa的装扮一样令人眼前一亮了，开放式吧台、卡座、自助餐食区一应俱全，前部是宽敞的舞池，再往前是乐队的小舞台。仿佛是为Elsa的冰雪女王装独家定制的一般，整个会场一改万圣节传统的橙黑色调，冷色的灯光在大礼堂的石壁和柱式上刻出锋利的阴影，看起来倒像是被冰雪女王上了一层薄冰。

“Elsa老师！裙子真好看！”  
“这就是传说中的Elsa老师吗？Anna你好眼光啊！”  
“那边有open bar，冰雪女王和小吸血鬼愿不愿意赏脸一起过来喝一杯？”  
……  
才刚刚过去不到五分钟，她们就接连遇到了装扮成美女与野兽的Belle老师和Adam老师、装扮成女版科学怪人的Merida，还有装扮成赛车手的Vanellope和Shank老师。

Anna搂着Elsa的胳膊在人群中穿梭着，衣服的亮片蹭得她手臂痒痒的，连同她的心也被蹭得痒痒的。这是属于她们两个人的夜晚，她可不希望再遇上别的熟人，否则单单是打招呼的功夫都要花去大半个晚上了。

“我们去跳舞吧！”Anna提议道。

“我不跳舞的……”Elsa歪着头，一幅油盐不进的样子。

“来嘛来嘛～别的情侣都跳的呀！”Anna连拖带拽地把Elsa拉到舞池中央，迅速摆好了姿势才发现问题所在，“呃，我不会跳男步，你会吗？”

“我领你跳～”Anna感到自己的耳边被Elsa的呢喃轻啄了一下，随后她的右手被顺势牵起，另一边温暖的手心贴上了左背。

“不是说不会跳舞吗？”突如其来的架势让Anna红了耳朵，一股热气从脚底蒸腾上头顶，连带着心脏也突突地躁动个不停。她只在体育舞蹈课上跳过舞，和课上的憨憨舞伴跳的时候可没有这样的感觉，她不禁害羞地低下了头。

“刚说的是不跳，没说不会！”一曲结束，耳边的音乐转为悠扬舒缓，Elsa拍了拍Anna的后背，“本科体育课之后就没跳过了，华尔兹？”

“嗯……”

Anna自认为不是个节奏感很好的人，以至于体育课上和舞伴跳时她必须在心里默念：“空！蓬嚓嚓！空！蓬嚓嚓！”才能勉强让自己跟上节拍。所以虽说叫着喊着要跳舞的人是Anna，但真的到了这一刻，她还是忍不住地紧张。

“五、六、七、八……”按照老师教的方法，此时此刻同样有些小紧张的Elsa小声地数起了拍子。

就像是钥匙对上了锁眼，就像是突然按下了播放键，独属于她们两人的华尔兹缓缓在舞池中流淌开来——

第一个八拍，身姿倾斜摆荡。Anna感觉自己轻地像一阵风，轻轻地拂过Elsa冰蓝色的长裙、拂过她银色的长辫、拂过她微扬的嘴角。

第二个八拍，舞步起伏连绵。舒缓的音乐游走在两人的双臂间，抹去了所有的疲惫，抹平了一切的烦忧。那裙摆上所飘荡的，是腼腆的优雅；那发丝上所氤氲的，是迷人的气息；那嘴角上所洋溢的，是无限的柔情。

第三个八拍，情意缠绵缱绻。那优雅的裙摆、迷人的银发、温柔的笑容伴随着Elsa的每一下心跳、每一次呼吸，化作了潮水，一下又一下地拍打着Anna的心房。

真想就这么永远地跳下去啊……Anna这么想着。不需要默数，每一呼一吸都在为她们打节拍；不需要言语，每一次滑动都是她们无声的交流；她们甚至不需要休息，每一个眼神都给了她们无限的动力。

只可惜再动人的舞曲也有终点……一曲终了，当她们终于停下舞步，从两个人的小世界中走出来时，才发现周围都投来了艳羡的目光，或许是羡慕她们的默契，或许是羡慕她们的投入……

“原来这就是建筑学院的那对神仙情侣……”  
“之前听了还不信，看了这段舞，不得不说，她们真的好配！”  
“什么时候我才能有这样的神仙爱情啊啊啊啊！”  
“传说中阿伦戴尔第一true love！我嗑了！”

“呃，Anna，我们什么时候成了阿伦戴尔第一true love了……”听了这话，一向表情管理到位的Elsa也忍不住一脸问号。

“……一定是Moana这个大嘴巴！”Anna一脸无奈。


	35. 零摄氏度（35）

“真是我们阿伦戴尔大学的第一神仙眷侣啊！”背后传来一个男声，边鼓着掌边向她们靠近。

两人应声回头，只见前不久刚升任学生会主席的Hans一脸微笑地站在了她们的身后。就算是万圣节，他也穿着他那标志性的笔挺的西装，挂着他恰到好处的笑容。一想到他是那个阴险歹毒的南爱尔斯集团的人，Anna就不禁一阵恶心：“你！你来干什么！”

只见Hans轻蔑地一笑：“怎么，整个舞会都是我们学生会组织的，我不能来吗？Anna同学谈了恋爱怎么就健忘了呢？连自己之前参加的模型大赛是谁组织的都不记得了？”

Elsa向来不是个高调的人，刚刚跳舞被围观已经让她有些许的尴尬了。而此时的Anna看起来脸色很不好，颇有要为她出头的意思，她可不希望Anna在大庭广众之下和学生会主席撕起来。Elsa用手指顺了顺Anna的手背，用安抚的语气说道：“Anna～我们走吧……？别跟他一般见识……”

“好～”Anna别过早已经胀红了的脸，攥紧了Elsa暖暖的手掌，手牵着手往门口走去。

“可真是要恭喜我们的Elsa老师啊！”Hans在身后不依不饶地高声喊道，一副不激怒Anna誓不罢休的样子，“一回国就交了个这么听话的女朋友！”

“你有病吧？”Anna忍不住回头，愤怒的双眼几乎要喷出火来。

“Anna！”感受到周围炙热的目光的Elsa把身边这只愤怒的小狮子拉回到身边，加快了脚步走出礼堂。

就像个狗皮膏药一样，Hans跟了上来，慢条斯理地继说着：“Elsa老师可真是厉害啊，哪一个都要吃干抹尽了才肯放手，不知道我们亲爱的Anna学妹最后就是个什么结局呢？”

再也压不住心里的怒火，Anna忿而转身，根本没有注意到身边Elsa慢慢凉下去都手心，大声地质问起来：“罔顾消防规范建造商业综合体的是谁？审批受阻转而下阴手迫害评审专家的是谁？道貌岸然私底下却用非法手段谋取利益的是谁？刚刚打开的鲱鱼罐头说谁臭呢？烂泥糊成的墙骂谁脏呢？”

“我是不干净，但你不会天真地以为你的Elsa老师是什么好东西吧？”Hans眯着眼，不怀好意地冷笑一声，转向从头到尾一言不发的Elsa，“Alex还躺在医院里呢，我可听说他这一辈子都得在病床上度过了，Elsa老师不会大言不惭地说这一切跟你一点关系也没有吧？”

“你心理可真够扭曲的，自己内心阴暗就觉得所有人都内心黑暗，我劝你趁早找个心理医生好好治治吧，否则再多的钱也填不满你肮脏的心灵！”Anna心情稍微平复了一些，搂过Elsa，语气却依旧凌厉。

“怎么，看来你还不知道那天晚上到底发生了什么吧？不如好好问问你的Elsa老师……”Hans看着Elsa逐渐失去血色的脸得意地笑了起来，“你就承认吧，我们是一样的人，在道德的束缚下无法达到自己目的的时候，我们就会毫不犹豫地扔掉它……”

Elsa的脸色从未如此惨白过，她大口地吸着气，她的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，她的身体在深夜的冷风和惊惧情绪的共同作用下不停地颤抖起来。还不等Hans说完，Elsa就挣脱开Anna，朝黑暗中跑去。

“Elsa！Elsa！”Anna被这个突如其来的举动震惊到了，连质问站在一旁冷笑的Hans也顾不上就往前追去。

这是个多云的夜晚，层层密布的乌云将一轮圆月团团围住，没有月光的夜晚更加衬托出万圣节的恐怖氛围。不知不觉地，Elsa走到了湖边，因为大多数人都还在大礼堂享受节日的舞会，学校的其他区域倒比往常更显得冷清了。轻轻拂去上面的残枝败叶，Elsa坐在了那块大石头上。

Elsa跑得太快，一下就没了踪影。在没有月光的夜晚找人，简直是对人毅力和耐心的最佳考验……阿伦戴尔大学景观及盛，各种乔木、灌木光怪陆离的枝桠中最适合藏人，想要在这样的夜晚找人，可以说得上是大海捞针了。但Anna并不怕艰难，Elsa穿得衣服不足以抵御这夜晚的寒冷，不管怎么样，她也不能让她在外面白白受冻。

Hans收起他标志性的笑脸，背光站在礼堂前的广场上，享受着复仇的快感——没有人能在毁了我的人生之后还幸福快乐地生活，任何人都不行！自从事情败露后，因为资金链断裂，南艾尔斯集团受到了很大的打击。虽然本身家大业大，重新振作也只是一两年之内的事，但作为这整个事件的谋划者，Hans很快就失去了他父亲的信任。作为整个家族的第十三个儿子，从小到大， 不管是对于他父亲还是对于整个集团来说，Hans都不是不可替代的。很多时候就算再怎么努力，也得不到父亲的一个正眼。于是Hans从小就学会为自己戴上假面，每一个恰到好处微笑，每一个不择手段的计谋都关系到他在集团的地位。渐渐的，父亲开始欣赏他雷厉风行的办事效率，也逐渐愿意对他委以重任，但这一切都因为Elsa和Anna这两只拦路虎而化为了泡影……人人都说爱情是世界上最美好的东西，那对她们最好的惩罚，就是亲手撕碎这份美好。在做完这一切后，他以为自己会很高兴，但事实上，他只高兴了一会儿会儿，很快，他就被更大的黑暗给吞没了。

Elsa再一次逃跑了，没错，再一次——

多年前的那场官司让学校里流言四起，为了躲避怪异的目光、背后的指指点点，她选择了国际交换项目，一走就是七八年，直到拿到了博士学位才肯返回阿伦戴尔。

去国外躲开了物理环境上的压力，却躲不开心理的压力，她整夜整夜地失眠，情绪大起大落，害怕与人接触，于是她把自己封闭起来，一心扑在学业上。求学的这么多年，专业知识增长了不少，身边的朋友却少得可怜。

面对Anna的主动靠近，她选择了不做回应，因为她不知道在经历了这么多事之后自己还有没有鼓起勇气爱别人的能力，她害怕突如其来的无力感会伤害自己脆弱的心，更怕她这无法控制的情绪会伤害到对方……

而这份伤害在她选择逃离的那一刻就不可避免地开始了，她恨自己不由自主地选择了逃离，更恨自己连主动去弥补这份伤害的决心都没有的态度。

Elsa突然感觉眼前一亮，原来是月亮钻出了乌云的包围，冷不丁地将月光洒向了湖面，原本黑漆漆的湖面上突然出现了粼粼的波光，像极了一颗泪眼汪汪的眸子。

“Elsa！Elsa！”Anna的声音越来越近，而Elsa只想躲起来不被发现，但空空荡荡的湖畔又怎能找到遮掩呢？Anna很快就发现了她的身影，“Elsa你怎么了？”她伸手去抓Elsa的手，却被一把挣脱开了。

“不要不说话好不好？”Anna被眼前的场面吓坏了，她从未见过Elsa这个样子，但她认识这个眼神——畏惧、恐慌、悲痛，Elsa在每一个犹豫、每一次拒绝时都会做出的眼神。Anna感觉自己的心像是刀割般得疼，她怕Elsa像以前那样再次拒绝自己，更怕Elsa沉浸在这种痛苦的情绪中无法自拔但她却无能为力……

“你先回去吧……”Elsa终于开口了，尽管她的表情看起来一团糟，但她的声音还是出奇得冷静，“求求你了……”

“你说过会一直当我对岸的城市……”Anna长叹一口气，一字一顿地说着，“我也一样……”说着，她脱下自己的斗篷放在Elsa身后的座椅上，转身离开前还不忘小声叮嘱道，“天冷了，千万别冻着自己……”

乌云再一次遮住了向大地铺洒银光的月亮，湖面再次回到一片漆黑，似乎在宣示着——这漫漫长夜啊，似乎也才刚刚开始。


	36. 零摄氏度（36）

阿伦戴尔深秋的夜晚较之其他季节更多了一分寂静——没有沙沙的叶动、没有声声的虫鸣、没有呼啸的寒风。Anna从灌木丛后面探出脑袋，看见Elsa就这么静静地坐在那块大石头上。

石头表面特有的凉意顺着Elsa的四肢在全身游走，也将她慢慢地带入了回忆的渊薮——

“Elsa学妹你好！我是四年级一班的Alex！”对面的男生彬彬有礼地介绍着自己，“很高兴认识你～”

“学长你好！”Elsa没有理会对方伸出的手，只是礼貌地点了点头。

“最近想参加一个竞赛，你有没有兴趣加入？”Alex热情地发出邀请，从包里拿出一张宣传单递给Elsa。

“国际太阳能竞赛……”Elsa结果宣传单，一字一句地读着。

见Elsa一脸难以置信的样子，Alex解释道：“早就听说二年级有个大学霸，每学期都拿优，前一阵子在楼下看到了你的优秀作业，果然名不虚传。这次刚好有这个机会，就想着一起合作一下。互相学习，互相进步，你看怎么样？”

“好……不过学长谬赞了，我也只是个普通的二年级学生而已，要是有什么做得不好的地方，还需要学长提点！”能和高年级同学组队参加竞赛本来就是个难得的机会，更不要说参加的还是这种国际性的大竞赛了，思来想去，Elsa还是决定答应下来。

“太好了！”Alex笑起来眼睛弯弯的，眼神里写满了真诚，“这是我的联系方式，我们随时联系！还有，以后可以直接叫我Alex～”

不得不说，在和高年级同学合作的过程中Elsa的确学到了很多，不管是在软件操作还是方案设计上。Alex对Elsa也颇为照顾，因为建筑物理是三年级的课程，所以每每遇上绿色节能的部分，他都会耐心地给Elsa讲解。

“Elsa，你真是我见过最有设计天赋的同学了！”Alex看着Elsa画的方案草图，频频称赞道，“瞧瞧这个图底关系、这个空间效果……”

“Alex～Elsa～学生会突然有事Call我，辛苦你们先讨论着，我得先撤了！”同组的另一位学长苦着个脸说道。

门缓缓地合上，小教室里突然就只剩下他们两个人了。Elsa嗅到了一丝尴尬，她小声地说道：“我感觉这一块的功能分区有点点问题，我再稍微调整一下……”

Elsa是个不善交际的人，特别是和还不太熟的人单独相处更令她感到无所适从，她没有再抛出什么话题，只是任凭手中的铅笔沙沙地在拷贝纸上缓缓画出自己刚刚的思路。奇怪的是平时讨论的时候一直叨叨个不停的Alex在这个时候居然也变得一言不发了。

“要不然今天先这样吧，等下次人齐了再讨论……”Elsa没有抬头看他，只是默默地收起手中的笔。

“你认真画方案的时候真美……”等Elsa终于抬起头，却发现对面的Alex正撑着脑袋直直地盯着她。

“我该走了……”Elsa没有再看他，也没有回应他什么，只是自顾自地收拾起桌上的图纸。

Elsa收拾好东西就往门边走，想不到Alex抢在她前面赶到了门前：“Elsa～我是认真的，从在工作室见到你的第一面起，我就被你深深地迷住了……你从那时候开始就那么优秀，所以我加倍努力地学习，希望有朝一日能配得上你。你看，现在的我也成为了和你一样优秀的人……”

“恭喜你成为了你想成为的人，但是……”

“喀嚓～”是门上了锁的声音，Alex一下打断了Elsa的话，两手紧紧地抓住Elsa的双臂，语气和态度都变得和往常不一样起来：“不要说但是！没有但是！我努力了这么久不是来听你说这句但是的！”

“放手！”Elsa用力挣脱开他的双手，“我对你没有那个意思，请你自重！”

“没有那个意思？”Alex的脸冷得像个冰块，平时笑起来弯弯的双眼也眯成了两条缝，“没有那个意思你一口就答应了我的竞赛邀请？没有那个意思你每次小组讨论都跟我眉来眼去？没有那个意思刚刚Erik说有事要走的时候你还主动留下？”

“答应竞赛邀请是因为想通过和高年级同学的合作提升自己，而且国际竞赛的奖项对日后的发展是个不错的加分项；小组讨论的时候我自认为没有任何越界的眼神；刚刚Erik走的时候我没有跟着走是因为今天的方案讨论还没有结束！”Elsa的的眉头皱成了一团，连声音也微微的颤抖起来，“如果我之前的行为让你产生了任何的误解的话，我道歉！我现在就退出这个竞赛，希望你对我不要再有什么误解！”说罢，她走向小教室的另一个门，快步逃离了这个令人窒息的地方。

Elsa从大石头上走下来，看着黑漆漆的湖面在路灯的照映下反射出自己憔悴的身影。真冷啊……她双手交叉地摩挲着自己的双臂，希望借此获取多一些的温度。

“真有你的啊Elsa！居然二年级就获得了国际太阳能竞赛的一等奖！”刚走进工作室，对桌就对着她一阵猛夸。

“什么？”算了算时间，这的确是公布竞赛结果的日子了，可是自从那天的不愉快之后，她就再也没有参与过这个竞赛了。他们怎么还是把我加进了名单里？Elsa的心里闪过一丝疑惑。

“学院楼下的大屏幕里都在轮番播放了——恭贺我们学院的Alex、Erik和Elsa同学获得国际太阳能竞赛一等奖！”

“我只参与了前期的一点点工作，没想到会被写进合作名单里……”Elsa撇了撇嘴，没有再说话。出图周已经接近尾声，她可不愿意为了这种事情影响自己的画图进度，于是小心地掀开图布，一笔一画地画起图来。

等她画完最后一张图的最后一笔，小心地把图在图板下面压好时已经是深夜了，Elsa甩了甩湿哒哒的双手——画完图的手总是会沾上一些奇怪的颜料和墨迹，她可不愿意带着一双脏手回宿舍。习惯性地走进楼梯间才想起来室友早上提醒自己这边的灯坏了，大晚上的最好还是不要从这边走。

中庭的灯光透过高窗照进楼梯间，也没有他们说的这么暗嘛，其实她还蛮享受这种感觉的，这个楼梯间离工作室和画室都远，平时走的人比另一个楼梯间少多了，一个人慢慢走下去还免得跟人打招呼了，黑就黑一点喽，Elsa想着。

“国际竞赛一等奖足够配得起你了吧……Elsa学妹？”Alex的声音突然出现在身后。

“你没有必要把我的名字加上去，我早就退出了……”Elsa冷冷地说道。

“我不明白你为什么不愿意，你要什么我都可以给！”

“我要你离我远一点，不要再来骚扰我……”Elsa感到事态开始失控，加快了下楼的脚步。

“骚扰？我给了你国际竞赛的大奖，我在工作室外等了你一整天，你居然说出这样的话！”Alex三步并两步地赶了上来，从背后抱住Elsa，“别叫！你知道这里离工作室有多远，你叫得再大声你的同学们也不会听见的！”

“放手！放手！”恐惧让Elsa的大脑突然一片空白，她感觉自己整个人都被牢牢地锁住了。她激烈地挣扎起来，突然脚下一滑重心往后倒去，两人从楼梯上一路跌了下来。

好在Elsa没受什么伤，只是脚踝崴了一下，但Alex可就没这么幸运了，他的整个背脊先是重重地磕在了台阶踢步和踏步的垂直交角上，后来又一级一级地从梯段的最上方一直滑到了休息平台上。从他惨烈的叫声中就可以听出疼痛有多么得剧烈了。摔在一旁的Elsa迅速抓起书包就往楼下跑。但背后却传来了Alex微弱的呼救声：“Elsa～救……我……”

“你不配！”Elsa看着Alex逐渐黯淡下去的眼神，转过身，头也不回地离开了。

离开教学楼，一路跑到小湖边的大石头上，Elsa才抑制不住地哭出了声来，她一向是个理智先于情绪的人，终于脱离危险后，早就藏于心底的恐惧、不安才慢慢浮现出来。

“Elsa～救……我……”Alex求助的声音和黯淡的眼神曾经无数次浮现在Elsa的脑海之中，就像今天这样。每每想起，她总是一次又一次地质疑自己当初的选择，如果不是她狠心的离开，Alex的双腿是不是还有一线希望……她总是自诩善良，可是在转身离开的那一刻，她在内心对他进行了一场审判，在那一瞬间，她希望他的身心都受到摧残，可是谁又给了她去审判别人的权力呢？

耳边又此起彼伏地响起这样或那样的流言：  
“她就是那个Elsa啊……”  
“对啊，就是她，好像之前是Alex的女朋友吧，吵着要加入他们的竞赛小组，据说什么也不做，就想蹭个奖项……后来目的达到了就把Alex给踹了……”  
“Alex也是真的惨，你听说没啊，他现在还躺在医院里呢，全都是这个Elsa害的！”  
“长这么好看，果然是个绿茶婊呢……肯定也不是第一次做这个事情了……”  
“就是啊，据说她成绩很好，现在看来，谁知道她之前的这些好成绩都是怎么来的呢！”  
“啧啧啧……知人知面不知心啊！”

秋风吹动Elsa冰蓝色的裙摆，吹散了她身上最后一丝暖意。Elsa不禁打了个寒颤，她回头看了看身后的座椅上是Anna留下的斗篷，笑得比这阵风还要凄凉。

等到Anna从灌木丛后面再次钻出来的时候，黑色的斗篷依旧静静地躺在哪里，Elsa却早已不见了踪影。

“Elsa～”Anna拿起斗篷，长长地叹了一口气。


	37. 零摄氏度（37）

雨水丝毫不留情面地打在Anna的雨伞上，水珠在伞面上弹起，继而又像是断了线的珠子一般地从伞骨的边缘落下。等到她一脚深一脚浅地从学生宿舍走到Elsa家所在的教师住宅区，站在那两个大老虎窗之下时，Anna的鞋子已经彻底湿了。她看了看表，满意地点点头——下午三点。

前一天发生的事给了Anna不小的冲击，她从没见过这样的Elsa——在她的印象里，不管遇上什么事，Elsa都能冷静地面对；不管心情再怎么低落，Elsa也从不会把她晾在一边。她还清楚地记得在听完Hans的话之后Elsa浑身发抖地离开的样子、那个坐在湖边大石头上落寞的身影，还有那顶从头到尾都没有被拾起过的斗篷……

咚～咚咚咚～咚～她紧张地走向面前的那扇白色的大门，犹豫再三，还是敲下了去。

“来了～”没过多久，门应声而开，里面站着的却不是她相见的Elsa……

“Iduna院长……我……我来看看Elsa……Elsa老师……”Anna收好手中的伞，不安地抠着手指。

“快进来～快进来～”看到浑身湿漉漉的Anna，Iduna一把将她拉进屋内，“下这么大雨还跑过来，全身都淋湿了，小心跟Elsa一样感冒发烧……”

“Elsa她……”顾不上Iduna递来的毛巾和热水，Anna紧握的拳头微微发颤。

见Anna一脸着急的样子，Iduna小心地给Anna披上浴巾，叹了口气道：“Elsa昨天大半夜回来的时候感觉就恍恍惚惚的，问发生了什么也不说，早起才发现她浑身烫得不行……现在你又着急忙慌地跑过来，所以昨天晚上到底发生了什么？你们……吵架了吗？”

Anna一五一十地讲两人的经历从头到尾地说了一遍，却发现Iduna脸上自责的情绪越来越深。听罢，Iduna皱着眉说道：“看来还是因为那件事……我真是个不称职的母亲……”她长叹一口气，内疚后悔之情溢于言表，“那场官司之后，她就再也没有主动提过这件事，我和她爸爸那时候工作忙，也没有注意到她情绪的变化，直到有一天她提出要参加国外交流项目……我想，离开阿伦戴尔换个环境也好，就安排她去了。在去了国外之后，她的心情的确有了很大的改善，每一次视频聊天她都很开心，每次都兴高采烈地跟我们讲述国外的生活……”

“但其实这件事在她的心里一直都没过去是么？”Anna裹紧了身上的浴巾。

“我早该想到的……Elsa从小就是个懂事的孩子，从来都不用我们操心。但有的时候，她甚至过于懂事了，总是报喜不报忧的，什么事情都憋在心里……”

“我能去看看她吗？”

虽然曾经在这里住过一整周，但这还是Anna第一次走进Elsa的卧室。推开房门，只见Elsa头发散落在身后，和Anna平时见到的把头发梳得一丝不苟的Elsa完全不同，眼前的Elsa几乎快要被憔悴给吞没了。再走近，只见她裹着被子侧躺在床上，肩部紫色的睡衣露出一小块。小心地帮她掖好被子后，Anna轻轻地坐在了床沿。学着小时候妈妈为自己测体温的样子，Anna将双唇贴向Elsa的额头，在贴上去的一瞬间，Anna的唇轻轻颤抖了一下，仿佛那滚烫的不只是Elsa的额头，还有那滚烫的往事。或许是高烧的缘故，Elsa紧紧闭着双眼，双眉紧锁，下唇被牙齿紧紧咬着，露出失血的惨白。

“Elsa～求求你一定要快点好起来……”Anna看着这张近乎失去血色的脸颊，默默伸出了被雨水淋得冰冷的双手，希望能帮Elsa把体温降下来一些。

“Anna……”迷迷糊糊的Elsa小声地呢喃起来。

在接连请了两次假之后，Elsa终于再次出现在了建筑史的课堂上。Anna早早地坐在了第一排靠近讲台的位置，Elsa的东西早已经在讲台上摆好，却不见她的人影。

Anna托着脑袋望向门口……自从上次雨天的拜访之后，她们之间的互动就少得可怜，面对她的嘘寒问暖，Elsa的回复总是看起来很敷衍的样子，嗯嗯啊啊地就打发了她大段大段的文字，她几次拨过去的电话也都是以“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，听稍后再拨”结尾的。生病是一件很辛苦的事——Anna这么安慰自己道，心里却还是忍不住地失落。有的时候她甚至怀疑是不是自己做错了什么，让Elsa对她突然冷淡了起来。她一遍又一遍地回想那天晚上发生的事，会想起那件被遗落在座椅上的斗篷，Elsa是需要它的不是么？可她最终还是没有带走它，她甚至没有想过就这么把它留在那里它最终还能不能回到Anna的手中。

叮铃铃铃～上课铃声打断了Anna的胡思乱想，Elsa踩着铃声走进教室。她的脸看起来比以前更加消瘦了，惨白也更甚于从前，Anna简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，Elsa的状态看起来一点也不好，不好到Anna甚至想立马冲到校长办公室帮她请上一个月的病假。

“咳咳～”Elsa例行性的用眼神扫射全场，却独独避开了Anna的目光，“之前因为我个人的一些原因请了几次假，在这边给大家说声抱歉，缺的课之后都会慢慢补上的，大家不用担心少学什么内容……”

她！为！什！么！不！看！我！如果说之前的猜测让Anna感到焦灼不安的话，那Elsa这个眼神的闪躲可以说是给了她一个巨大的晴天霹雳。

“现代主义五大师当中我们已经讲完了格罗皮乌斯、柯布西耶和赖特，今天我们来讲讲密斯·凡·德·罗……”

不得不说Elsa天生就是个好老师，在身心都受到极大打击的情况下讲起课来还是向往常一样绘声绘色。但Anna却已经完完全全失去了好好听课的能力，她直直地盯着Elsa，却自始至终没有得到像以前那样的回应，眼神就算偶尔扫过，也连一秒的停留也没有。

“这几个摩天大楼的竞赛方案奠定了现代高层皮包骨式建筑的基本形式，这样的形式在他后期芝加哥湖滨公寓当中也得到了很好的运用……”这可以说是Anna有生以来上过最漫长的一节课了，老师的声音在耳边环绕，她却一句也听不进去。下课铃声响起，还不等Anna站起身，Elsa就转身向门口走去。

“Elsa～Elsa～”等到Anna终于从一整排桌椅当中脱身时，Elsa早已不见了踪影，“这算什么啊？无情的上课机器吗？”Anna嘟着嘴抱怨着，又突然暗暗发誓，“下节课一定要抓住你！”

第二节课Elsa依旧是踩着铃声走进教室，以往例行的点名也没有进行，直接开始了授课。

“老师！我有问题！”还不等Elsa讲完一个知识点，坐在第一排的Anna就像个求表扬的小学生一般把手举得老高。

Elsa停下手中的激光笔，目光终于落在了Anna身上，有意无意地吐了一口气，停顿了好一阵子，才一脸严肃地回答道：“有什么问题课后再问吧，这节课我们还得赶进度……”说罢，又立马恢复了之前的状态，不疾不徐地继续讲述起密斯的故事来。

“他的一生都在建造属于自己的帕特农神庙……”  
“虽然受到过许多建筑师甚至是它使用者的诟病，但范斯沃斯住宅依然是现代主义建筑当中当之无愧的神作……”  
“不管是巴塞罗那德国馆还是伊利诺理工学院的克朗楼，都体现了极强的纪念性……”

Anna零零碎碎地听着这些知识点，更多的心思却放在了该如何在下课铃响之后火速地拦住Elsa。她收拾好了桌上的课本、笔袋，提前包背在了身上，为了省下侧着身子从一整排座位中间挪出去的时间，她甚至还想好了怎么样最快地从桌子上翻出去。

“Elsa～Elsa～”当下课铃声再次响起的时候，Anna一气呵成地完成了她之前上课一直在脑海中彩排的动作，一下出现在了讲台前。不过令她惊讶的是虽然看起来表情跟刚刚上课时没什么变化，但Elsa这次好像并没有要开溜的意思，反而等在了她面前。

“我有话跟你说！”Elsa意味深长地看了她一眼，提起电脑包就往门外走。


	38. 零摄氏度（38）

Anna跟着Elsa一路走上了楼顶天台，对于大课间这个时段的教学楼，这是唯一一个稍微清净点的地方了。一连下了几天的雨，天台上湿漉漉的，只见Elsa小心地避开积水，走向女儿墙边。

该不会是要寻短见吧……Anna忐忑地想着，伸出脖子踮起脚看了看楼下来来往往的上下课学生，想起学校里前几天跳楼身亡的学生，脑子里越发胡思乱想起来——我得靠近些，万一她一个眼疾手快就翻出了女儿墙，也好第一时间拉住她……好在Elsa很快就在墙边站定，转过身来定定地看着她。

“几天没见，你瘦了……”还不等Elsa开口，Anna就抢先说了起来，“天台风大，要不然换个地方？”

Elsa摆了摆手，忧郁的眼神中仿佛立马就要滴出泪来，几次张了张嘴，却什么都没说。即使也像从前那样梳着辫子，额前鬓边的碎发连同惨白的脸颊都彰显这她的憔悴。天台独有的冷风吹起她的发丝，好像下一秒就要将她身体里仅存的精力给吹走一般。

“为什么一直躲着我？”Anna继续追问道，要放在平时，见到如此这般的Elsa，Anna是断然是会心软，绝不忍心问出这样的话的。但此时此刻，Anna竟不知到底是眼前的Elsa憔悴不堪的状态更让她心疼，还是她这几天来若即若离的态度更让她难过。

依旧是很长时间的沉默……Anna感到自己内心的怒火在升腾，但还是压着脾气说道：“你不是有话要说吗？”

“我们……分手吧……”Elsa的声音听起来轻飘飘的，语气听起来也轻飘飘的，好像只是在邀请Anna中午一起吃饭一样。她的神色看起来也轻飘飘的，大病初愈带来的苍白感像是在她的脸糊了一层不带任何表情的假面，风一吹就会飘走的样子。

但这么一句轻飘飘的话甩在Anna的身上，却像座大山一般压得她喘不过气来。她感觉冷风刮在她的脸上刀子般地疼，但Elsa那副冷冰冰的表情却丝毫没有任何变化。

分手？这绝不是Anna期望得到的回复，她感觉自己正在被这座大山摁着慢慢沉向水底，无助感、恐惧感、窒息感压过了刚刚的愤怒感，她想要大声呼救，却怎么也说不出话来，就这么眼睁睁地看着自己沉没……沉没……

“你还没有回答我的问题！”当愤怒终于战胜了恐惧，怒火再次燃向头顶，Anna的声音再次回响在天台上。

“我花了很长时间去想，要以什么方式对你说出这句话。”Elsa再次别过头去，碎发在脸上乱飞，就像她此时的心情一样，乱糟糟的。

内心的失望压过了愤怒，无力感再次铺天盖地地袭来，Anna就好像沉入水底的人，好不容易等来了浮上水面的那一刻，却又突然失去了挣扎的力气……

“不是这样的，事情不该是这样的……为什么？为什么一发生什么你的第一反应就是要把我推开？你想了这么久，就是为了在这个冷飕飕的天台跟我提分手的吗？”她歇斯底里地超Elsa喊着，愤怒一下又一下地冲击着她的太阳穴，似乎下一秒就要爆裂了一般。

是啊，在卧病在床的这些天，Elsa想了很多……自从那件事情以后，她的世界已经冰封太久了，久到她早已经习惯了这样的温度——她从来都是独来独往的，一个人读书，一个人吃饭，一个人看音乐剧，一个人缩在床头……她甚至有点依赖这样的温度，依赖这种疏离感带来的风平浪静的生活……

直到Anna像一束阳光一般照进她的世界，她才慢慢记起自己也曾像普通的小女孩儿一样渴望被爱，也曾像普通小女孩儿一样希望有人陪伴，也曾像普通的小女孩儿一样想要去抓住身边的美好。每每想起Anna无暇的笑容，Elsa慢慢恢复温度的心都会不由自主地漏跳一拍，心里的积雪也就这么融化一分。阳光的美好就在于她不带一点点的瑕疵，就算偶有乌云的阴翳，她也总能突破层层阻碍将温暖传递出来。

谁不贪恋阳光的温暖呢？即便是被闪耀到睁不开眼，冰封已久的Elsa也愿意张开双臂去拥抱她。那是雪天湖畔的陪伴，茶余饭后的交谈，是建筑史课上眼神的交汇，是音乐剧后手牵手的背影，是副驾驶座上的莫名其妙的小段子，是拿到巴塞罗那小变色龙徽章后会心的一笑，是龙达悬崖边摄人心魄的吻……近在咫尺，也触手可及，但在积雪即将崩塌的前一秒，Elsa终究收回了早已经伸出的手，她太明白雪崩的感觉了，铺天盖地的寒冷、怎么也逃不出去的绝望。如果注定要被埋葬，她选择在命运到来之前推开自己的爱人。

“快上课了，你三四节不是还有建筑物理课么……”Elsa掏出手机看了看时间，故作冷静地说道，依旧没有回答Anna的问题。

“你觉得我现在还会有心思去上什么建筑物理课吗？”Anna的眼睛瞪得老大，仿佛要将所有的疑惑和愤怒都迸发出来。她震惊于Elsa顾左右而言他的态度，面不改色地说出这些话的样子；她更激愤于Elsa满不在乎的语气，她是怎么做到的？就好像之前的一切都从未发生过一样。

“你怎么可以旷课……”Elsa长叹一口气。

“你不是要分手吗？那我旷课、逃学、自暴自弃、或者直接从这里跳下去又与你何干呢？”Anna赌气一般地发起了脾气，“你有什么资格管我！”

以前遇上什么事，只要她撒撒娇、发发小脾气，Elsa都会笑着原谅她、安慰她，但唯独这一次，Elsa没有改变之前的神色，绷着脸一字一句地说道：“就凭我还是你的老师！”

“为了我……不值得的……”Elsa的语气转而柔和了起来，“你上课的时候心不在焉的样子我都看见了，你不该这样自暴自弃的……”

“你还是在乎我的，不是吗？那就别走，别丢下我一个人……”

Anna近乎乞求的语气让Elsa整个人抓心挠肺地疼，她何尝不想收回之前所有的话，紧紧地抱着眼前的人，但她又怎么忍心让她最爱的人陪她一起面对这一切？可是连自己的情绪都无法控制、连自己内心都无法直面的人，怎配谈爱？她何尝不想无视眼前的困境，坚定地和她的爱人一起走下去？可是她怎么能保证自己不会再次无端地崩溃，无端地伤害眼前的爱人呢？

“说实话我不在乎！”Elsa恢复了之前冷漠的表情，这一字一句都像是在用利刃狠狠地剜她的心脏，即使这手持利刃的就是她自己，她也没有停下，“我当然不会逼你做你不想做的事情，你要旷课也好，逃学也罢，都是你的自由。但作为一个老师，看着一个这么有天赋的学生就这么放弃自己了，我只是觉得可惜……”

“你不在乎？”Anna冷笑了一声，摆出一个标志性的笑脸，“好！你知道我刚刚想起什么了吗？我想到了格拉纳达瞭望台上你对我说的话，就像你一样，我是该爱自己更多一点……”

“我很高兴你意识到了这一点，所以你也该回去上建筑物理课了吧？”

“是啊！”Anna点头回应着，却丝毫没有转身离开的意思，反而报复性地说道，“Elsa老师说得对，的确不该自暴自弃，不仅要按时上课、好好学习，我还想重新考虑一下要不要报名出国交换的项目……毕竟Elsa老师说过这是个挺好的机会呢！”

“如果想去的话就去吧……”Elsa的脸上闪过一丝难以察觉的哀伤，目送着Anna头也不回地消失在楼梯间的门口。


	39. 零摄氏度（39）

“你你你，把我刚刚说的话再重复一遍～”听完Anna的哭诉之后，Rapunzel毫不犹豫地当起了Anna的感情小助手，一本正经地指导了起来。

“你，呸，我就是个憨憨，我不应该在这种时候耍小脾气，更不应该扬言说要离开Elsa出国交流……”Anna用小学生跟读课文的语气一字一顿地说道。

“那你想好怎么做了嘛？”Rapunzel翘着个二郎腿，到还真像个老气横秋的老师。

Anna的目光停留在书架上好久没有翻看的《歌剧魅影》小说上，因为这样或是那样的活动，读书会已经很久没有举行了，而两天后的周五晚上刚好是Elsa先前定好的整个歌剧魅影读书会结束的日子，既然现在还没有收到消息要取消……

“收回之前说的所有气话，找Elsa道歉……”

“这就对了嘛……一定要注意态度！”见Anna乖巧得像只狗狗，Rapunzel满意地点了点头。

不过求生欲满分的Anna哪会忘记要保持良好的态度呢？就像每次赶Elsa的早课一样，她早早地就来到了大礼堂旁边的读书会讨论室门前。虽然雨早已经停了，但檐口滴滴答答的落下的水珠打湿了廊道边的石质座椅，Anna徘徊了一会儿，还是决定挨着柱子站着等。尽管已经是傍晚，但侧庭院里的常客天鹅们又开始在水池里肆意地嬉戏起来，尽情地享受着着雨止之后这来之不易的阴天。

Anna摩挲着手中的书本，时不时地用指尖扣扣硬壳的书皮。Elsa会来吗？她忐忑地想着。Elsa向来是个守时且守诺的人，既然没有通知取消，应该不会无故放这么多人的鸽子。但自从万圣节舞会之后，Elsa就变得和以前大不相同了，这么看来她要是不回来的话也说得通……

正有一搭没一搭地胡思乱想着，身后传来的陌生的声音打断了她的思绪：“同学，你也是被Elsa老师叫来提前布置会场的吗？”

Anna应声回头，身后是个矮个子的小女生，看着眼熟，应该也是读书会的，不过叫不上名字，小小地诧异了一会儿，便耸肩道：“没……没有，我只是来得早了点。怎么？Elsa老师今天又不来了吗？”

“她说了一定会准时来的，只不过今天突然有事来不及提前布置会场，所以找了我帮忙……她说，毕竟是最后一次讨论会，怎么着都得有始有终才好。”矮个子的女生熟练地从口袋里掏出钥匙，边开门边说道。

“哦哦，是这样，能来就好……”Anna若有所思地点点头，随着她走进小教室，“反正闲着也是闲着，我来帮你一起布置吧……”

暖黄色的灯光，充满年代感的石墙，摆成一圈的座椅，一切都看起来那么熟悉，Anna抬手看了看表，离读书会开始的时间越来越近了，来的人远没有第一次讨论会的时候多，毕竟这种没有人强制参加的课余活动，都逃脱不了来的人越来越少的宿命。她还是坐在了她通常坐的那个位置，在Elsa习惯坐的位置的正对面，这样的对角关系可以让她清楚地看见Elsa的正脸。只不过这一次，迟来的Elsa还会义无反顾地选择她对面的这个位置吗？

Elsa进入讨论室的时候，手表的指针不偏不倚地指向了晚上七点。就像上次建筑史课上一样，一刻不迟一刻不早的准时到场可以有效地避开Anna和自己单独相处的机会，而且完全不用担心耽误原来的计划。Anna早就惊异于Elsa对时间的精准把握，但她从未想过有这么一天Elsa会用这一点来精准地压缩她们俩单独相处的时间。Elsa还是那个一丝不苟的Elsa，但唯一的区别就是，她开始有意地避开自己。经过Rapunzel这个“爱情专家”的分析Anna早已经没有了之前的歇斯底里，因为她坚信，这绝不是她们故事的终点。

和上次建筑史课上完全不同的是，Elsa没有任何躲闪地坐在了她以往常坐的位置上，也没有再回避Anna的眼神。她的辫子又一丝不苟地躺在了左肩，衣服熨得平平整整，Anna简直无法相信这和天台上憔悴惨白的Elsa是同一个人。只见她神色自若地坐下，把书本在腿上放好，抬起头和Anna对视了几秒钟。

“说实话我很意外持续了这么久的《歌剧魅影》读书小组到了最后一次还能有这么多的人来参加……”Anna几乎要沉醉在Elsa一如往常的眼神和语气当中了，她的脸色恢复了正常，眼神也没有了之前的凄凉感，她的声音徐徐地从对面传来，“我一直坚信，任何事物都值得一个体面的结局，很高兴在坐的各位能来跟我一起共同为我们的读书会画上一个圆满的句号……今天我想让大家聊聊整本书中自己最喜欢的片段。”

同学们很快就加入了讨论，有说最喜欢波斯人和Raoul子爵在密室里寻找魅影住处的，有说最喜欢子爵和Christine订婚的场景的，气氛一下就变得活跃了起来。

“那我也说说吧！”听完前面好几个同学的发言，Elsa嘴角微微带笑，更显礼貌得体，“不管是音乐剧中还是小说中，最令我动容的都是结尾时魅影终于选择放手的那个片段。魅影一生都生活在暗无天日之中，而Don Juan Triumphant的创作，对Christine畸形的爱，乃至于和剧院经理之间的小游戏都或多或少地点亮了他的生活。但只有最后一次的放手才让他的人生真正得到了升华与解放。如果说魅影对Christine的劫持是他能对她做出最大的伤害的话，那么，放她走向真正幸福的成全一定是他对她最深刻的温柔。很多人会觉得整篇小说的情节对于魅影过于残忍，但我却认为，这恰恰是魅影最好的结局。深爱过、付出过、成全过，就已经足够了……”

Elsa的眼神扫过人群，最后落在了她斜前方的地板上，Anna无奈地摇了摇头，心里默默地叹了一口气。

发言的人又转了半圈，终于轮到了Anna。“轮到我了吗？”Anna小心翼翼地翻开书册，“我说不出什么深奥的话，就读一段Christine和Raoul初见时的对话吧……”

“-'Monsieur,' she said, in a voice not much above a whisper, 'who are you?'  
-'Mademoiselle,' replied the young man, kneeling on one knee and pressing a fervent kiss on the diva's hand, 'I am the boy who went into the sea to rescue your scarf.'”读罢，她静静地合上书页，望向对面的人。

Elsa看起来还是像之前那么自然，在最后一个同学讲完之后，她站起身来，轻轻鞠了一躬：“再次感谢同学们这么长时间以来的支持，没有你们的积极参与，我们的读书会也走不到今天……”

在短暂的互相道别之后，讨论室里的人越来越少，很快，就只剩下还停留在原地的Anna和默默收拾椅子的Elsa了。

“Elsa～”当最后一个同学走出门去时，Anna就迫不及待地率先开了口。

“嗯？”Elsa没有回头，只是轻轻应了一声，依旧在专心整理着椅子。

“关于那天对你的态度……对不起……”

“……”

“你不接受我的道歉我也理解，你还在生气吗？”

“我没有生气，所以也就无所谓接不接受道歉……”Elsa利索地摆放好最后一张椅子，转过身来，脸色挂着若即若离的微笑。

“你一定还在生气……”Anna握紧了手中的硬壳书，双唇抿得惨白，“我不应该莫名其妙地说气话的，特别是说要出国交换一走了之那一段……”

“说起这个，我有东西给你……”Elsa拿过小背包，在里面摸索起来，很快就拿出一个小信封，放在Anna手中。

打开信封，“阿伦戴尔大学交换生推荐信”几个大字映入眼帘，她当真了……Anna整个人像是被冻住了一般，久久说不出话来。

“有了推荐信申请的成功率会大很多，今年本科生的交流学校选择余地很大，不过我对你的建议是米兰……”

Elsa的声音再次在耳边响起，但Anna早已经失去了听完的耐心，抓着信封，背起背包就朝门外走去。


	40. 零摄氏度（40）

硬壳书的尖角隔着书包硌得Anna的背一阵不舒服，她停下匆忙离开的脚步，伸手调整了一下背包里的东西。指尖突然一阵冰凉，那是——来自巴塞罗那的小变色龙，金属的质地在深秋夜色的烘托下刺痛着她的指尖。刺骨的寒意让Anna另一只还紧握着那只信封的手也下意识地紧握，小小的信封连同里面的东西猝不及防地皱成了一团，手心被纸张皱起来的角戳得生疼，但她却丝毫没有松手的意思，好像这点疼痛感是她现在唯一能抓住的东西一般。

怎么就走到了这一步呢？Anna的身影在空无一人的人行道上缓缓地行进着，她的胸膛平静而有规律地起伏着，她震惊于自己此时此刻的冷静，就好像之前经历的一切对于她来说只是一场梦一般。但她的脚步却不受控制地把她带离了回宿舍的方向……Anna就这么漫无目的地走着，去哪儿都好，只要不遇上人就行，她这样想着，心里默默感激起阿伦戴尔大学空无一人的夜晚。

这里她再熟悉不过了，这是通向图书馆最近的一条路，尽管读了建筑系以后大本营变成了工作室，图书馆来得越来越少了，但转专业前的那段早出晚归泡图书馆的时光让她很快回到了那种熟悉的感觉之中。不过从前夜晚回程的路上她总是因为太疲惫而无暇顾及周边的景致，这次的闲逛倒是给了她好好回味这条路的机会。

图书馆……那是她第一次遇见Elsa的地方，一头的银发宛如一道纯洁的月光，透过书本的间隙洒在她的身上。如果有天使的话，一定就是Elsa这个模样吧……失去了阳光的刻画和灯光的辉映，早已关闭的图书馆看起来和平时大不一样了，不过Anna还是能够依稀透过玻璃看见里面的桌椅。想到之前自己还因为一本关于巴黎美院的书误以为Elsa是艺术学院的学姐，Anna就忍不住笑出声来。不过以Elsa的学识，大概去当个艺术史讲师也没什么不妥吧……

图书馆旁就是Elsa曾经画雪景的那个小湖了，夜晚的湖水平静得像一面黑镜，Anna亦步亦趋地靠近，像是要缓解她的孤独一般，湖面隐隐约约地倒映出她皱着眉头忧郁的脸。一只飞鸟突然从湖面上掠过，惊起了一丝涟漪，倒影也应声被打碎，恍惚间Anna仿佛听到了涮笔的声音，就像她第一次默默观看Elsa画水彩那样。她的眼前甚至很快出现了那支红色的画笔，出现那支红色画笔熟练地调出红棕色，点睛一般地点在了画面上。她会留着那幅画吗？Anna忍不住想着，她很想知道答案，但她大概率不会再踏进Elsa的办公室了……

Anna还记得身后灌木旁的那块大石头，她还记得自己躲在树丛后等Elsa的那个万圣夜，Elsa就这么安安静静地坐在这块大石头上，她在苦恼什么？到底发生了什么？当时的Anna一无所知，她实在不忍心打断Elsa自处的这段时间。但当时如果早知道她们之间会是这个结局，她一定会抛开所有的枷锁和限制，义无反顾地冲上去紧紧抱住Elsa，就像之前Elsa抱住她那样。可惜，一切都不会有如果……

走进小树林里蜿蜒曲折的木栈道，虽然也会有人定是修剪，但栈道两侧植物的生长速度还是快到惊人，Anna小心地拨开挡在路中间的枝桠和叶子。她还记得Elsa曾在从小湖往教学楼走的这条路上的正数第六张小木椅上教她画风景速写的场景。因为她总是画不好树，所以这里也就成了Elsa日常训练她画树能力的最佳场所了。她还记得自己曾经因为偷懒被Elsa讲了一大段“业精于勤荒于嬉”的大道理，那时的她还对这样的论调感到不以为然，但当她顺利拿下的写生比赛奖项骄傲地展现着Elsa在这件事上的正确性。

小栈道的尽头是通往建筑学院的小路，Anna小步地走了过去。哪怕已经是深夜，建筑学院楼也照样灯火通明，不知不觉已经一年多了……Anna走进再熟悉不过的大厅，坐在中庭空无一人的大台阶上，各个工作室的灯光透过靠近走廊的高窗照向中庭，倒也不显得太过寒酸。工作室夜半的灯光不由得让她想起自己的出图周，小菜鸟的手忙脚乱要没有Elsa老师的悉心指导，说不定真的会不能按时完成任务呢……Anna摩挲着左手大拇指曾经受过伤的那个地方，当时切坏手指被Elsa拉着去医院的场景她还历历在目，但疤痕却早已不那么明显了。岁月真是个神奇的东西，连疤痕也可以抹去，会不会有一天，也把她关于Elsa的记忆也给抹去呢？

脚步不知不觉地把她带回到大礼堂边的水池旁，天鹅的身影早已消失在水池中，读书会小教室的大门也早已落了锁，Anna摸了摸回廊旁已经干了的台阶，顺势坐下。

“有始有终”，Anna耳边回响起Elsa说的这四个字。真是奇妙啊，连这种时候她都在践行Elsa嘴里所讲出的大道理，好像听Elsa的话就是她的生理本能一样。Elsa真的很擅长讲大道理，每每谈起严肃的话题，Anna总是被说服的那个，一开始她还总是不服气地想要一整高下，但渐渐地也就习惯了Elsa的这些大道理了。Anna抬着头苦笑了几声，可惜这样的大道理，以后再也听不到了……

“Anna！原来你在这儿！”还没坐多久，Rapunzel的声音就从侧后方传来，她一脸担心地跑到Anna身边，挨着她坐在了台阶上，“你去参加读书会一直不回宿舍，打你电话也不接，问了读书会的小伙伴说是早就结束了，我们都很担心你，全员出动满世界地找你。”

Anna按亮手机，未接来电和未读消息充满了整个屏幕，她嘴角象征性地向上扬了扬，勉强挤出个微笑：“对不起，我该提前跟你们说一声的……”

“发生什么了？”Rapunzel察觉到了Anna的状态，飞速地给宿舍里的另外两个发完了消息，伸手勾住她的肩，小声地问道。

像是终于决了堤的洪水一般，Anna再也维持不了之前的冷静，突然伏在Rapunzel的肩上呜呜地哭了起来：“我的Elsa不要我了……”

Rapunzel一时不知该说点什么安慰她，只好轻轻地拍着Anna的后背：“哭出来就好……”

“我……我歉也道了……好话……好话也说了……可她……她还是给了我这个……她……呜呜呜……她听说我要离开……一点也不难过……还要主动……主动创造条件让我离开……”Anna早已经泣不成声，手里还紧紧地握着早已被揉得不像样子的小信封。

Rapunzel小心地从Anna手中救出小信封，认真用手抚平它的皱褶，在看完信封里所有的东西后，Rapunzel轻叹一口气：“她真的把你申请所需要的所有材料都给你准备好了啊……连申请表也打好了，上面写着你所有的获奖记录和学习成绩……Anna……”

从嚎啕大哭到小声啜泣再到最后的无声落泪，Rapunzel感觉她度过了人生当中最漫长的十分钟，Anna擦干眼角的泪水，接过小信封，从口袋里掏出笔，飞快地在申请人一栏签上了名字……

“Anna！你……”Rapuznel震惊于Anna这个意料之外的举动，两眼几乎要瞪出眼眶，“真的决定去了？这一去就是两年……你真的确定吗？”

“没有Elsa的陪伴，在哪儿读不是读呢？”Anna轻轻盖上笔盖，喃喃地说道。

夜更深了，在夜色的浸润下早已没有任何温度的台阶给双股带来的微凉慢慢地爬上心脏，Anna在Rapunzel的搀扶下缓缓起身，她缩了缩脖子，回头在看了一眼读书会小教室紧闭的大门，叹着气说道：“真冷啊……”


	41. 零摄氏度（41）

“欢迎乘坐阿伦戴尔地铁，本次列车终点站阿伦戴尔国际机场，请给有需要的乘客让个座。前方到站……”踩着地铁的报站声，Anna拖着箱子找到空座位坐了下来。距离她提交米兰理工大学交换申请已经过去两个多月了，Elsa的推荐信让她很快就通过了学校的审核，成为了本学年第一批前往意大利交流的学生。米兰理工双学位录取通知书来得太快，Anna倒还真的手足无措了好久才缓过来，谁能想到在圣诞节过后的新学期，她就要在意大利度过了呢？

办签证、交学费、申宿舍、收拾行李……出国前总是要把各种各样繁琐的事都提前办好，Anna倒是也乐于让这些琐事填满Elsa走后她内心留下的巨大的空洞，她甚至利用空余时间学了一点点意大利语。

一路忙碌到现在，当终于真正踏上了这段旅途，Anna才猛然发现在心理上自己似乎还并没有准备好。她想起几天前的晚上舍友们为她开饯行会，她吃完西瓜以后又喝多了啤酒，在花坛边吐到昏天黑地的场景。Rapunzel打趣说她这是舍不得她们这群损友才故意把自己灌醉的，Anna头一次没有嘴硬着否认，因为她的确舍不得她们，舍不得阿伦戴尔大学，也舍不得心里的那个她。至于为什么最后还是选择了离开，Anna不得不承认，的确是报复心作祟，但建筑史课上和Elsa的每一次碰面又让她暗自谴责自己的幼稚行径，如果再坚持一下，事情是不是还会有转机？但是凡事都没有如果，有的路一旦选择踏上，就再也没有回头的机会了……

地铁报站的声音又在耳边响起，灯亮了又灭，门开了又关，车厢里的人换了又换……Anna抬头看了看屏幕，离终点站还有很长一段路要走，伸手解锁手机，页面停留在Elsa的对话框上——

说实话在Elsa发来消息的那一瞬间，Anna的内心小小地激动了一下，她想着只要Elsa说下一句挽留，她说不定就义无反顾地选择留下了，事与愿违的是，她没有……  
-什么时候的航班？  
-明天上午  
-祝你一切顺利……  
-谢谢……

之后Anna在对话框中打了又删，删了又打，最后发出了近乎恳求的一行字：  
-走之前还能再见一面吗？  
-最近事情很多，赶得上的话明天机场送你……  
-那我在机场星巴克等你……  
-不一定能来，要是时间到了不要傻等，别误了飞机。

Anna抚摩着Elsa的头像，抿着嘴想着，她会来吗？地铁飞驰的声音从Anna的耳间穿过，她的对面坐着一对小情侣，小个子的女生把头轻轻靠在另一个女生的肩上正闭目养神，而另一个女生则侧着头低眉看着小个子的女生，眼里充满了无限的柔情。从什么时候开始，Anna竟然也羡慕起别人甜甜的恋爱了呢？地铁隧洞里的灯有规律地向后飞去，Anna赌气地别开了头。

周末的机场总是比平时繁忙得多，第一次一个人赶飞机的Anna特意提前好久赶到机场，她可不愿意因为什么小事情耽搁了她的航班。看了看时间，她发现自己未免来得也太早了一些，这个点肯定连值机口都还没开放呢。星巴克、冰美式、迅速抢占靠窗边靠墙角的位置，Anna一顿操作如行云流水一般流畅。

接下来就是等了，刚刚结束长途奔波的Anna捧起杯壁不断冒着水汽的咖啡猛吸一口，瞬间就感觉自己活了过来，果然还是冷饮好啊……Anna满意地咂了咂嘴。在机场这种大型枢纽，不管是窗外还是窗内，总是人来人往的，旁边卡座里的人来来往往换了好几波，伸着脖子的Anna却还是没有盼来她想见到的人。或许是堵车了吧……Anna这么猜测着，机场高速总是车满为患，Elsa突然堵在了哪里也说不定呢？

很快，手表的指针很快划向了十点，Anna轻叹一口气，她终究还是等不到Elsa的一句再见了……一会儿还要值机、托运行李、过安检，再不起身航班可能就赶不上了。虽然Elsa之前也打了预防针说不一定会来，但Anna心里还是难免有一些小失望，她不是一个习惯于不辞而别的人，就算两人再也没有在一起的可能，她也希望今天能有个体面的告别，不过现在看来，她终将要这样遗憾下去了……Anna喝完杯中的最后一口咖啡，从座椅上站起身，推着行李缓缓走出星巴克。

“你还是这么马虎……”Anna应声回头，只见Elsa披着头发，满脸笑意地出现在她的身后，见Anna一脸诧异的样子，Elsa的嘴角持续上扬，“怎么？连自己要坐的是国内航班还是国际航班都不知道吗？”

看着头顶大大的标识，Anna这才猛然反应过来，自己居然习惯性地走到国内航班区了，整个值机大厅有两个星巴克，一向守时的Elsa一定是早早地跑到国际航班区的那个星巴克等她了……

“我第一次一个人坐飞机……”Anna尴尬得红了脸，低头看见了Elsa一手一个的大箱子，心里的疑惑更深了，“你……带着箱子干嘛？”

“陪你去意大利啊……”Elsa拖着箱子超国际航班值机大厅走去，“看你这个样子，没个人陪着去的话日后被拐走怎么办……”

“？？？？？”Anna被事情突如其来的转变彻底弄晕了，莫名其妙的分手，莫名其妙的推荐信，莫名其妙的出现，为什么她总是要到最后一刻才被通知这一切……Anna感觉胸腔里燃起了一股无名火，一把拦在Elsa面前，大声地质问起来：“你什么意思啊？当初说分手的也是你，推着我去米兰理工交换的也是你，现在又玩的是什么花样啊，Elsa老师？！”

“Anna～”Elsa收起笑容，诚恳地说道，“当初就这么莫名其妙地推开你是我欠考虑了……我给你道歉！对不起～”说着指了指身边的行李道，“我申请了米兰理工的博后项目，成为了我们阿伦戴尔大学教师交流学习计划的一份子……”

“然后就可以和我一起去意大利了？这算是什么？你瞒我瞒得好狠啊……”Anna的语气听起来恶狠狠的，仿佛下一秒就要气得把Elsa吃掉一般，“我们不是早就分手了么？你说要一起去就一起去吗？我还没答应呢！”

“可是我买了跟你同一班的航班啊……”Elsa调皮地吐起了舌头，“我提前问了你的好闺蜜Rapunzel，特意跟你买了同一班！”

“可恶的Rapunzel，居然跟别人合谋对付我！”Anna更加咬牙切齿起来。

“你总说我是个不善于制造惊喜的人，所以这件事我没有提前告诉你就是为了给你个惊喜的……”Elsa娴熟地将行李放上行李车，又伸手去够Anna手中的行李。

“谁要你的惊喜？如果我没记错的话，我们好像已经分手了吧……Elsa老师！”Anna赌气般地将行李朝自己的方向拉了拉，径直朝前走去。

“Anna～Anna～”Elsa在后面穷追不舍。

一声声的呼唤挠得Anna心里直痒痒，这不正是她这几个月以来最期待发生的事吗？但一想起Elsa之前冷若冰霜的态度，心里总咽不下这口气，一想到这个，Anna越发加快了脚步。

“Anna～别不理我嘛……”Elsa也加快了脚步，手忙脚乱地推着行李车，“啊……”轮子轧过凸起的地标，Elsa一不小心就是一个趔趄。

“你没事吧……”Anna迅速回过头朝后面奔去，担心早已经溢了出来。

“没事……”Elsa重新站稳，马上露出了满意的微笑，“我就知道Anna不会不理我的！”

“哼，你就是故意的！”Anna撅着小嘴扭过头去，心里却默默地叹了口气，她怎么忍心不理她呢，她可是Elsa啊，是这个世界上独一无二的Elsa……


	42. 零摄氏度（42）

“好啦～快走吧，不然头等舱的好位置都要被抢光了～”趁Anna还在板着个脸佯装生气，Elsa一把夺过她手里的行李箱，甩在了行李车上。

“什么头等舱，我一个穷学生哪买得起aq……”这十几分钟里令Anna疑惑的事情实在是太多，她甚至不知道该从何问起了。

“我给你升舱！”Elsa推着行李车朝前走去，回头对Anna挤了挤眼，“这样我们就可以两个人单独坐一排了！”

“谁要跟你单独坐一排，我还在生气呢！”Anna低着头嘟囔道，却伸手帮Elsa推起了行李车。

“那也行，不过我可是提前买的头等舱，早就听说这趟航班的头等舱旅客可以有特供巧克力吃，某人可不要因为生气而错过了吃巧克力的机会……”Elsa憋着笑看着Anna，直到Anna在听到巧克力眼里不由自主地放弃亮光的时候，她才终于忍不住笑出了声。

“哼，工资高了不起啊！”Anna斜了Elsa一眼，转而说道，“看在巧克力的份上，勉强和你坐一起吧！”

在Elsa干练利索的行动下，两人不一会儿就顺利地坐在了贵宾室的沙发上。

“为什么？”Anna突然感觉这一切都像梦境一般，来得太快也太不真实，Anna看着低头默默喝咖啡的Elsa，就像初见时一样，她的举止还是那么优雅自如，衬衫的扣子一丝不苟地扣着，低眉浅笑间仿佛装载着世间所有的美好，唯一不同的是，她的一头银发散在腰间，眉头的愁云也散去了大半。

“嗯？”Elsa抬起头来，显然是一时没有理解Anna的话，歪着脑袋对着她微微地笑着。

“从几个月前的分手到今天的这一切，我不明白……到底是什么让你回心转意的。”

是啊，到底是什么让自己打定了要申请这个博后项目的呢？Elsa也不禁陷入了沉思。

眼前浮现出几次建筑史课后Anna黯然离去的场景。那次读书会后，一切都仿佛没变，那个红棕色的小脑袋还是会准时出现在教室第一排的正中央，认真地听她讲的每一个知识点；但一切又好像都变了，满满一个教室的人，再也没有一个人会在她讲到新艺术运动在西班牙的发展时给她一个心领神会的眼神，再也没有一个人会在下课时跑上讲台偷偷在她耳边说这中午想吃什么。

自那以后，Elsa变得不喜欢上这门课了，每每上完课她总是飞快地收拾完东西，飞也似的逃离教室。有一次收拾得太匆忙，落下了讲义，不得不折回去取，课间的走廊人来人往，原先的那个教室里却只有寥寥数人，想是之后两节课这边没有安排别的课的缘故。正当Elsa准备从后门走上前去的时候，第一排正中间那个熟悉的身影让她停下了匆忙的步伐。她就这样安安静静地坐着，和上课时的坐姿别无二致，就好像讲台上还有个别人都看不见的老师在为她一个人上课一样，冬日的阳光斜斜地照进窗里，洒在她红棕色的头发上，时间在那一刻仿佛停止了流动。Elsa不知道自己还有没有往前走的勇气，她就这么站在后门的门剁旁，和时间一样凝滞在了这个瞬间。不知过了多久，Anna才缓缓站起身，把桌上的东西一样一样收进包里，一步一步地走出了Elsa的视线。

Elsa的心像是被什么重重地敲了一下，她怎么了？她在想什么？这是她第几次这么呆呆地坐在这里了？这些天她都是怎么过的？Elsa不断质问自己，但这些问题，她一个也答不上来。被叮铃铃铃的上课铃声打断了思绪，Elsa才反应过来，Anna一定是去上建筑物理课了，她终究还是选择把难过留在了课后，就像自己在天台告诫她的那样，不要随随便便放弃自己……Elsa慢慢挪向讲台，心里却不知怎么的很不是滋味，可这不正是她所期望的吗？Anna的学习生活并没有因为她的离开而被打乱，但事实真的如此吗？手突然不受控制地将讲义撒了一地，教室里仅有的几个还在自习的学生纷纷投来了诧异的目光，Elsa蹲下身，发现讲义里字里行间的满是Anna的印记，这一定是在分手前提前拿给她预习的时候留下的——页眉上小小的爱心，空白处线条略显稚嫩的丘比特，和不远处两个被射中的两颗依偎在一起的小心心……而这一切，以后都不会再有了……

“一定要这样吗？”耳边响起Belle关心的声音。Elsa本不是个愿意在别人面前流露出内心的悲伤的人，但她日渐消瘦的身躯和憔悴的气色还是引起了Belle的注意。

“我不想害了她……我一开始就不应该答应，或许这段感情从一开始就是个错误……”Elsa极力控制着自己的情绪。

“你知道吗Elsa？你和Anna在一起的那段时间，我见到了你最阳光快乐的一面。为什么要轻易放弃这一切呢？就因为你一厢情愿地认为她承担不起吗？”Belle扶着她的肩膀在她身边坐下，低声问道。

“正是因为我经历过，猜不希望将她卷入这一切……”Elsa的声音里已经带上了些许的哭腔。

“可感情是两个人的事，你不该什么都不说就选择离开，这对她不公平。”

“可是……”

Belle递过来一张名片道：“Elsa你的状态很不好，我想你应该需要帮助，这是我一个做心理咨询的好朋友，答应我去看看好吗？”

“好……”沉默良久，Elsa结果名片，小心地塞在钱包里。

滋滋滋～手机在深夜震动起来，是一个陌生的号码，刚准备关灯的Elsa接起电话，还不等她开口，对面就传来那个熟悉的声音：“啊哈～我……就……就知道用别人的电话打给你你肯定就会接的！”

“你喝酒了吗？”Elsa立马就听出了对方的不对劲，无奈地叹了口气。

“干……干嘛？关你……屁……屁事……啊～我爱打给谁……就打……打给谁……你……管我？”

还不等Elsa再次开口，电话就被Rapunzel夺了过去：“对不起啊Elsa老师，Anna她喝醉了，刚刚趁我不注意偷拿了我的手机到处乱打电话，打扰您了，实在抱歉……”

“没事……”Elsa略略停顿了一会儿，还是张嘴说道，“她……什么时候学会喝酒的？”

“你们分手后不久……”Rapunzel犹豫了一下，还是说了出来，“不过她只在节假日和周末喝，上课或者赶作业的时候从来没碰过。”

“我知道了……”又是一阵沉默，“谢谢你告诉我，有什么事情……随时联系我吧……”

“下定决心要申请了吗？”耳边响起了妈妈的声音。Iduna站在书房门口，看着坐在如山的资料堆之中的Elsa，“只有不到一个月的准备时间了，竞争压力不小啊……”

“努把力，应该没什么问题的，就是这段时间要多熬几天夜准备材料了……”Elsa没有停下手中的活，头也不抬地回答道。

“你和她说了吗？”

“还没有，我想给她个惊喜，也给我自己一个全力准备吧、背水一战的紧迫感……”

“能看你重新振作起来真好……”Iduna掩上书房的门，欣慰地笑了笑。

Elsa的眼前闪过天台上恳求的眼神，闪过在教室里呆呆坐着的身影，闪过从食堂走出来落寞的背影，喃喃地说道：“一定要等我……”

“干嘛又不说话啊？”Anna的声音从对面传来。

“发生的事情太多，我不知道该从何说起……”Elsa红了脸，放下手里的咖啡杯。

“哼，该不会是和别的女孩子有关，不好意思跟我说了吧？”Anna不依不饶地追问起来。

“这桩桩件件，主角都是你！我保证！”Elsa的脸上扬起了笑脸，仰头看了看墙上的时间，话锋一转，说道，“快走啦，该登机了～”

“你又转移话题！”Anna大叫起来。

“还有一辈子的时间，我慢慢说给你听～”Elsa的眼神里充满了笑意酿成的温柔，拉着Anna起身，“再不走没有特供巧克力吃了哦！”

“就知道拿巧克力搪塞我！”Anna忿忿地撅起了嘴，脚步却跟着Elsa一路向前。

走到一半，还没等Anna反应过来，她的耳朵里突然多了一只耳机，“干嘛？”她皱着眉看向还来不及收回手去的Elsa。

“登机前，有首歌要送给你～”Elsa伸手帮她把另一只耳机也给戴好，就在那一瞬间，耳机里缓缓流出All I Ask of You的旋律——  
Say you’ll share with me one love one lifetime   
Say the word and I’ll follow you   
Share each day with me each night each morning   
Say you love me   
You know I do   
Love me   
That’s all I ask of you   
Anywhere you go let me go too   
Love me   
That’s all I ask of you ~


	43. 零摄氏度（43）//生日惊喜（上）

嘟嘟嘟嘟～嘟嘟嘟嘟～早起的铃声将Anna从她的美梦当中拉回现实。

“不是吧？这就早上了？”伸手关掉闹钟后，Anna把早已经卷上胸口的睡衣撸下去，不情不愿地翻了个身。嗯？今天的床怎么显得这么空旷？Anna半睁开惺忪的睡眼，发现Elsa的那一边被子早已经叠得整整齐齐，好像一夜都没人睡过一般。

不是吧？这是很早就起床了还是昨晚熬夜做项目根本没回来啊？Anna揉着眼睛想着，连滚带爬地坐起身，在坐着怀疑了半天人生之后，第二个闹钟如约响起，顺手关掉铃声后，她终于从困倦状态中恢复过来。没有Elsa叫早的清晨果然起床困难，Anna这样想着，火速地开始刷牙洗脸，这是考试周的最后一天，早点起来说不定还可以多复习几个知识点。

“Elsa？”Anna走进厨房，里面空无一人，锅碗瓢盘摆放得比平时还要整齐，台面也被擦得一尘不染，可以，这很Elsa……Anna心虚地想起昨天晚上自己跑完泡面后的一片狼藉，耳边似乎又响起了Elsa平时对着她的唠叨：“怎么每次都记不得洗碗啊？你看看这油污，到了第二天就不好洗了……”不过饶是如此，Elsa也总是会在唠叨完后默默地帮她把一切都收拾妥当。

“Elsa～”Anna继续搜寻着Elsa的身影，转向餐桌，依旧是空空荡荡的，椅子乖巧地推在桌子里面，只不过桌上多了一个包好的三明治、一小盒牛奶和一张纸条——

昨晚回来晚了，今早又有事要办，没来得及跟你说晚安和早安，就特意给你做了你最爱的三明治。  
ps：吃完泡面又不洗碗，下次不许这样了！  
pps：祝今天考试顺利！  
爱你的Elsa

打开包得整整齐齐的保鲜膜，里面还是Elsa最拿手的招牌三明治——肉松、煎蛋、金枪鱼肉、玉米、紫薯泥、番茄、生菜，Anna时常怀疑Elsa有一双有魔法的手，怎么在她的手中，小小两片吐司就能装下这么多料呢？还来不及想太多，Anna就张开血盆大口咬了下去，这何止是一般的好吃啊，这里面可是慢慢的爱的味道！她幸福地咂咂嘴，闭着眼睛品味起来……

来到意大利已经将近六个月了，之前申请的宿舍也没住上，Anna直接跟着Elsa住进了米兰理工的人才公寓，如愿跟Elsa睡到了一张床上。可Elsa参与了这个博后项目后简直比在阿伦戴尔当老师忙上了有一万倍。虽然每天的早安和晚安还都保留了，Elsa也时不时地帮她看看功课，但每每Elsa被研究所叫去开会、研讨的时候，生性好动的Anna总是呆在家里，百无聊赖的。好不容易到了遍地文化遗产的意大利，却因为Elsa工作忙的缘故，她连米兰都没出过。之前周末她还愿意抽空去看看米兰大教堂，到后来她连这座教堂有几个飞扶壁、有几颗束柱都了然于心后，她也不愿意再出门了。久负盛名的米兰时装周她也去凑过热闹，但她终究还是被自己一直看不明白的时尚给劝退了。

Elsa倒是几次三番地劝她多和同学一起玩玩，不过或许是没住宿舍的缘故，Anna总感觉自己和身边的意大利同学格格不入，他们带着意大利口音的英语总是让她望而却步。就好像她一直不明白为什么“Va fa Napoli”（go to Naples）会是个脏话呢？她可太想去那不勒斯了，不仅仅是那不勒斯，托斯卡纳、西西里，只要出了米兰，什么地方她都想去。

想到这里，Anna突然有点后悔起当初选择交换的这个决定了，虽然现在每天都能在Elsa的臂弯中入睡，早晨醒来第一个看到的也是Elsa的笑脸，但她们的实际相处时间却远不如从前那么多了。紫薯泥在嘴里里绵绵地化开，再配上一口牛奶，咕噜咕噜地冲掉口腔里所有的残余，考完试后有个不短的暑假，再过几天就是自己的生日了，这还是她第一次能在暑假过生日呢，Anna抿着嘴想着……虽然Elsa从不会忘记这些重要的日子，但照她这几天的繁忙程度，她们大概只能上Andrea Aprea餐厅吃个晚餐了。想到这里，Anna心里更添了一层失落。手里的三明治很快就被消灭殆尽，是时候赶往考场了，Anna整顿好心情，走出了家门。

就算是到了意大利，Anna的学业也丝毫没有落下，不过当她轻松完成考卷吹着口哨回到家门口时，却发现门半掩着，她一下就警惕了起来，早上出门的时候明明锁好了门的，而且照理来说Elsa不会大下午的就回家。难道现在的小偷如此明目张胆，竟然光天化日的就入室抢劫？Anna摸了摸挂在包上的小变色龙徽章，鼓起勇气，缓缓推门进去。

家里好像并没有少什么东西，反而多了很多东西——地板上柜子上多了各色的气球，墙角窗沿挂满了彩带，而茶几的正中央放着一个向日葵的小玩具，黄色的笑脸，洁白的花瓣，正冲着Anna嘻嘻地笑着。

“Elsa～我回来了！”马上明白过来是怎么回事的Anna朝着里面呼唤起来。

“什么？这么早？”还不等说完这句话，房间里噗地飞出一只橘色的气球，想是正在吹气球的Elsa受到惊吓后一下没拿稳才让气球一下飞了出来。

“又背着我做什么坏事呢？”Anna一把接过飞出来的气球，对着Elsa指了指客厅里的装饰。

“为了庆祝你顺利在米兰理工完成一个学期的学业，本来想给你个惊喜的，谁知道……”

“谁知道我居然提前半个小时就交卷回来了？”还不等Elsa说完，Anna就抢着说道，“亲爱的，你未免也太小看我了吧……我可是阿伦戴尔大学Elsa老师的得意门生，这么小小一个建筑史考试，怎么难得倒我呢？”

“骄傲使人退步！”Elsa笑着走上前，顺手拍了下Anna的屁股，一把把她拉到茶几前，拿起小向日葵旁边的车钥匙在Anna面前摇了摇，“来，看看我给你准备的生日礼物！”

“你给我买了辆车？”Anna疑惑又震惊地夺过钥匙，好奇地摆弄了起来，“Wow，看起来好高级的样子……”

“……你想桃子吃呢？你有驾照吗？就想着开车？”Elsa被Anna刚刚那个又呆又惊的滑稽表情给逗笑了，伸手点了点她的鼻尖，“我是打算带你在意大利国内自驾游啦～”

“哇，真的吗？你都不知道我在米兰呆得都要腻出油来了……”Anna简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“那你的工作怎么办……”

“早就加班加点地做完了！”Elsa宠溺地笑笑，“今天早上是早早地出门安排行程去了！”

“行程？！方便透露一下吗？”Anna一头钻进了Elsa的怀里，“是先去罗马，还是先去威尼斯，还是直接开到最南部……”

“不好意思，无可奉告！”Elsa伸手拨弄着Anna的刘海，破天荒地做了个鬼脸。

“好啊，Elsa你学坏了，居然开始什么事都不告诉我了！”Anna一转身，伸出两只“魔爪”，对着Elsa的腰间挠起了痒痒。

“啊～”Elsa灵活地躲开，飞速地逃离沙发，边跑边得意地回头说道：“你以前不是总说我不善于制造惊喜么？怎么？现在我学会了，Anna小姐还不满意吗？”

“我不管，我不管，快点把行程告诉我呐！”Anna追了上去把Elsa扑倒在地，牢牢的抱着她不放。

“就不！打死也不告诉！”突然记起Anna也是个怕痒的，Elsa反手挠了回去，最后两人在地板上打着滚咯咯地笑成了一团。

打闹间，桌上白瓣黄心的小向日葵玩具扭着脖子唱了起来——  
You are my sunshine   
My only sunshine   
You make me happy   
When skies are gray   
You’ll never know dear   
How much I love you   
Please don’t take my sunshine away   
……


	44. 零摄氏度（44）//生日惊喜（中）

“请上船～”Elsa看着岸上忙着左顾右盼的Anna，缓缓地伸出手去。

这就是水城威尼斯了，Anna收回伸得老长的脖子，迫不及待地跳到Elsa身边，只见Elsa用流利的意大利语对着穿着条纹衫的船夫说着什么，船夫听罢点了点头，心领神会地冲Anna笑笑，随即撑起船篙，缓缓地朝运河中央驶去。

“你和他说了什么？”刚刚坐稳的Anna忍不住问道。

Elsa浅浅一笑，把Anna往身边搂了搂：“我告诉他今天是我第一次带我心爱的女孩来威尼斯，所以想包下整条船，拜托他把船撑稳一些，顺便再多唱几首好听的情歌……”

话音刚落，船夫深情地唱起了那首经典的Almeno Tu Nell'Universo——  
Un punto sei, che non ruota mai intorno a me  
Un sole che splende per me soltanto  
Come un diamante in mezzo a cuore  
Tu, tu che sei diverso, almeno tu nell'universo  
……

岸上、桥边游人如织，各国语言如同这座城市独有的交响乐充斥在空气之中，不过这狭长的黑色小船却给了她们一个绝佳的二人空间，贡多拉在蓝绿色的水面上徐徐前行，水波顺着船夫悠扬的歌声沿着船沿向外一圈一圈地荡漾开去，Anna的心也忍不住荡漾了起来……

“他唱的是什么意思啊……”一曲终了，Anna戳了戳Elsa的手臂小声问道。

“来意大利这么久了还听不懂吗？”Elsa歪着头坏笑。

Anna突然从Elsa怀中挣脱，直起身子撅着嘴控诉起来：“那还不都是因为我那个不负责任的意大利语老师天天忙着做项目才导致我学业荒废的吗？”

“你放心～我一定负责到底，以后的语言课每天一小时，某人可不许喊累哦～”Elsa一把把Anna拉回怀中，耐心地解释了起来，“好啦，歌里面是这样唱的——你突然出现在我身边，像是一颗只为我闪耀的太阳，像是珍藏心中的宝石，是你，是独一无二的你，至少这个世界……还有你……”

“Elsa～”Anna把头缓缓地靠在Elsa的肩上。

“嗯？”

“你是什么时候注意到我的？”

“你猜～”

“嗯～我偷看你画速写的时候？”

“不是……”

“大雪天你在湖边画画那次？”

“也不是……”

“不会吧？难道我这么没存在感吗？”屡试屡错的Anna忍不住叹气了气来。

“我给你讲个故事吧……”Elsa的声音突然柔和了下来，“从前有个自闭的女孩，不管做什么，她都是独来独往的，一个人吃饭、一个人回家、一个人锻炼、一个人看音乐剧。她最喜欢的还是一个人去图书馆，因为她享受这种沉浸在自己世界里的感觉。去的次数多了，她发现自己有的时候不像从前那么全神贯注了，因为一个红棕色头发的女孩子吸引了她的注意力。她几乎每天都来，每次都坐在同一个位置。好像有什么魔咒一般，每次阳光都刚刚好照在她的脚踝，看起来她就像那束阳光的延伸一样。自闭的女孩不知道她的名字，也没有心思去问这些，因为那时的她根本不懂什么是爱，只把这种远远的凝视当作是自己不知道什么时候养成的一个小习惯。因为不习惯身边有太多生人，她总是坐在图书馆最偏远的位置。但有一次，或许是因为正值其中，或许是因为她去的比往常迟了那么一点点，图书馆突然变得座无虚席，她挑了个别的空位坐下，想不到占用的却是她每次远远观望的那个女孩子的位置，她波澜不惊地起身离开，心里却默默记下了她眼睛的颜色——翡翠绿。”

“你……这么早就注意到我了呀……”Anna抬起头看了看Elsa，把脑袋又往她怀里钻了钻。

“故事还没讲完呢！”Elsa揉了揉Anna毛茸茸的小脑袋，看着前方继续说道，“后来啊，她们总是在校园里相遇，自闭女孩的内心有所松动，终于勇敢地拥抱了阳光。但她的内心冰封已久，她害怕一旦被融化，就会露出累累伤痕，想到这些，她一度选择了逃避，可是最后，她还是鼓起勇气，走向了属于她的太阳。再后来，坚冰融化了，伤痕也在爱的滋养下逐渐愈合……”

“然后呢？”

“后面的故事我一个人可讲不完……”Elsa的目光落回到Anna身上。

“然后她们幸福快乐地生活在了一起，永远都不分开！”Anna咧着嘴笑着，“并且她们每年都会去不同的国家旅游，留下了许许多多快乐的回忆！”

“你这算是讹人吗？”

“你这叫自投罗网！”

“投的就是你这张油嘴滑舌的天罗地网，”Elsa轻点了一下Anna的鼻尖，“女朋友陪旅游这种好事，就算是讹我也认了……”

贡多拉从各式各样的桥洞下穿过，打破了原先平静完美的倒影，船夫的歌声又从身后悠然响起，身边弥漫着的全都是令人安心的Elsa的气息……威尼斯真是一座迷人的城市呢！Anna这样想着。

当然，威尼斯给两人留下的最后一个印象也如同初见一样精彩绝伦。Anna趴在栏杆上，她的思绪还停留在和Elsa一起在广场上喂鸽子的场景里，想到这里，她的心头不禁一笑，这个建筑史上被誉为“欧洲最美的客厅”的文艺复兴广场让她印象最深刻的居然是整天咕咕咕乱叫的大胖鸽子。游船缓缓驶离喧闹繁华的圣马可广场，嘈杂的人声随着距离的扩大逐渐褪去，取而代之的是漂浮在蔚蓝色水面上建筑们互相遮挡的轮廓——诉说着中世纪哥特式情怀的公爵府毫不遮掩地展示着自己精巧的立面，其身后若隐若现的是拜占庭式的圣马可大教堂的五个穹窿顶，再向左，红砖绿顶的圣马可钟塔冲破圣马可图书馆的轮廓，宣示着文艺复兴的伟大成就。

Anna的视线收回到身边捧着相机一顿猛照的Elsa，嘴角忍不住地上扬：“别拍了，你比这照片里任何的风景都要美～”

咔嚓～Elsa的镜头一转：“我就说这照片里少了点什么，好啦，现在完美了！”

“你是读了什么直男恋爱宝典吗？”Anna被Elsa突如其来的举动逗得笑出了声来，“众所周知我们建筑系的学生拍照最讨厌画面里面出现人了！”

“喂！人家可是真心想拍你的，再说，我要学也不会学这么烂的招数吧～”Strike one！Elsa一边说着一边在心里默默地咒骂Belle出的这个馊主意。不过很快，凉凉的海风就吹走了她这些乱七八糟的想法，她再次按下快门——红棕色的长发、蔚蓝的海面、逐渐远去的沿岸建筑——这大概才是这次威尼斯之旅最好的纪念品吧～

跟着Elsa一起旅行的好处就是经常可以去到一些游客鲜至的好地方，离开威尼斯越远，生活的气息也就越发浓厚，前往小城Possagno的旅途就在这样的风景中显得更加欢快了起来。

“怎么也不多看看窗外的风景？”Elsa侧着脸对Anna说着，顺手摇下副驾驶座的车窗。

“怕迷路啊……你忘记去龙达那次了么……”Anna攥紧手中的手机，眼睛盯着导航的小指针不放，“我记得某人之前开车可不是这么三心二意的！”

“龙达啊～我记得的，那次天晚上你用的唇膏味道蛮不错的！”Elsa抿着嘴唇强忍笑意。

“？？？？？”

“只要不把你给弄丢了，就不算迷路。”Elsa清了清嗓子，突然正经起来，“你看这不就到了～我常跟你提起的石膏博物馆！”

博物馆的外观朴素得令人惊讶，裸露的混凝土墙面上或深或浅的水痕诉说着它所经历过的沧桑岁月，两人一前一后地走了进去——和老馆的古典主义风格不同，新馆抛却了繁琐的装饰，光滑的白墙成为了展品们最佳的幕布，石膏像或坐或立，或是被或高或低地安放在白色墙面的细框架子上。Anna看着这曾经出现在无数照片中的三面窗，阳光透过玻璃在墙上边界分明地分出明暗、湛蓝的天空给这个充满神圣感的纯白空间增添了一抹不一样的色彩。她不禁想起了Elsa最喜欢的建筑师卡洛·斯卡帕曾说过的那句话……

随后身后很快响起快门的声音——咔嚓～Anna应声回头，相机刚好捕捉下她回眸的一瞬间。

“干嘛又偷拍我……”Anna嗔怪着走过去。

“就算是偷拍，也很好看呢～”Elsa微笑着递过相机，就像是钻进了Anna的思绪里一般，Elsa喃喃地念出斯卡帕的那句话：“我要裁剪天空的湛蓝……”Elsa蓝色的眼眸里闪烁着的任何一片天空都不曾闪烁过的光芒——

Anna像个长不大的孩子一般避开相机一头钻进Elsa的怀中：“何必裁剪，你就是我的湛蓝！”


	45. 零摄氏度（45）生日惊喜（下）

“Anna，醒醒，我们到了～”Elsa熄掉车灯，轻轻地拍了拍身边倚在玻璃上呼呼大睡的Anna，路灯的光透过挡风玻璃柔柔地照在她的脸上，更为其增添了几分夜色下独有的温柔。

“嗯？”Anna揉着眼睛直起身来，睡眼惺忪地看了看车窗外，“我什么时候睡着的？”

“在我跟你说完'我订的民宿在顶楼'，你问道'那是不是能完美地看到圣母百花大教堂之后'……”Elsa拉上手刹，顺手帮Anna解下安全带，突然带着些许担忧地看着Anna，“是有多累才会说着说着就睡着啊……”

“下次不这样了！我现在精神得很呢~”想到一向活泼好动地自己竟然迷迷糊糊地睡着了，抛下Elsa在这漫长的自驾之旅中独自开车Anna就觉得怪不好意思的。

“你啊，肯定是晚上激动得睡不着觉，前几天又走了太多的路，还好我安排的行程不是那么紧张，可以天天让你睡到自然醒……”说罢Elsa拉了拉衣服，走下车去。

Anna没有再说话， 只是嘻嘻地笑着像个小跟屁虫一样跟了上去。

“一会儿你先去一楼房东那里取钥匙，我出门随便买点吃的……”Elsa顺手指了指路边唯一一间还亮着灯的公寓，一本正经地安排道。

“要不我去买吧，你开了这么久的车一定累了，我就不一样了，刚刚睡醒，精力旺盛！”话一出口，龙达迷路的经历就在脑海浮现，Anna突然后悔了起来。不过她没注意到的是，在听到精力旺盛四个字时，Elsa的眉间闪过了一丝不易察觉的喜悦。

“行了～你只要别在楼道里迷路我就阿弥陀佛了！”Elsa抿嘴笑着，一个劲地把Anna往大门处推。

不得不说，意大利人可能天生就热情好客，被缠着喝饮料、吃点心还问七问八了半天才拿到钥匙向顶楼走去的Anna突然担心起Elsa会不会早就回来了，会不会见敲门发现里面没人又以为自己走丢了。行李！行李还在后备箱里没拿呢！直到走进公寓，Anna才猛得发现自己居然又忘记了一件要紧事……

可眼前的景象很快就点燃了她的心——整个房间都被蜡烛的暖光所点亮，面向露台半开的门窗让烛光忽闪忽闪的，连带着它们投射出的影子也一并忽闪忽闪的；她前一秒还在担心着的行李乖巧地伏在床边，床上平平整整地放着一件白色的睡裙；一个个头不大却制作精美的巧克力蛋糕不偏不倚地放在餐桌的正中央，蛋糕上蜡烛的光所照亮的，正是Elsa那双湛蓝的眼眸；还不等Anna说出第一句话，墙上的老钟铛铛地响起，宣示着新的一天的到来。

“我说过会给你惊喜的～”Elsa的声音也好像被这撩人的烛光衬托得暖暖的，“生日快乐，Anna！”

Anna顺着Elsa拉开的椅子坐下，她的脸因为烛火的靠近和眼前氛围的烘托而愈发滚烫起来。在Elsa轻声唱起的生日歌中，她双手合十地许下愿望，再睁开眼，面前又多了一只彩色玻璃做成的小橘猫。“这什么时候买的？”Anna的惊喜溢于言表。

“威尼斯玻璃岛上，趁着你和店主闲聊，店主夫人给我推荐的。”Elsa边拔下蛋糕上的蜡烛边扬起嘴角。

“早知道有巧克力蛋糕就不在房东那里吃这么多东西了！”Anna看着眼前的蛋糕撅起了嘴。

“谁说这是用来吃的？”Elsa的眼神里露出一丝狡黠，“让我们的小寿星被抹成大花脸不才是生日蛋糕的最佳归宿么？”

还没等Anna反应过来，就被Elsa伸出的魔爪结结实实地糊了一脸的奶油。不过Anna也不是吃素的，一秒就进入了战斗状态：“好啊！我们高冷的Elsa老师居然也学坏了！看我怎么对付你……”

如果说巧克力代表的是热恋的滋味，那这一场混战后一脸狼藉的Anna一定是这场恋爱中的最大赢家，看着全身干干净净，轻松舔尽指尖的最后一点奶油的Elsa，Anna一脸不高兴的样子：“我Anna居然打不过一个空着肚子的小女子，也太丢人了……”一边又关心地问道，“你要不要吃点什么垫垫……”

还不等她说完，Elsa就凑上来在她的大花脸上亲了下去，舌头轻巧地一刮，Anna的唇边瞬间就干净了一大块。

“唔……肚子……我是说，垫垫肚子……”要不是脸颊和耳朵还被厚厚的奶油遮盖着，Anna满脸通红、心跳加速的样子铁定是要暴露了。

“好啦，这回吃饱了！”Elsa一脸满足地咂了咂嘴，回身取过床上的新睡裙，“你不是总说之前的睡衣睡着睡着就会卷起来嘛？所以特地给你挑了新睡裙！赶快去洗澡吧！我可早早地就洗完了呢！”

不多时，头发半干的Anna就穿着白色睡裙再次回到Elsa的视线之中，Elsa撑着脑袋欣赏了半天才悠悠地说道：“两边可爱的泡泡袖，配上竖向的一圈裙褶，多像颗高贵优雅的爱奥尼柱式呐！”

Anna对着镜子前前后后地看着，害羞地嘟囔着：“就我这小矮个子，当个多立克柱式还差不多呢～”

“管它多立克还是爱奥尼，今晚你注定要当塔斯干！”Elsa的声音从身后飘来，随之而来的是自下而上逐渐上划的双手，原本几乎要垂到脚踝的长裙一下就被撩到了胸口。

徘徊在耳畔的，是Elsa短促有力的气息；游走在身上的，是Elsa纤细修长的双手；紧贴在身后的，是Elsa轻柔曼妙道身躯。Anna感到一股前所未有的燥热正在身体里慢慢升腾，像是一团火，星星点点地从Elsa触碰到她身上的额头、双唇、指尖上燃遍全身。

“Elsa～”Anna转过头去，声音微微颤抖，却被一个结结实实的吻堵住了嘴，又一股热流从舌唇之间汩汩地流遍全身。不知过了多久，Anna感觉自己的身体也好像要随着这股热流化成一滩水从Elsa的怀中流走了，想不到Elsa却挑准了时机顺势将她带到床上。

Elsa收回前一秒还在交缠的舌，轻轻撕咬着眼前人的耳垂，一手顺着腰间一路摩挲到股间，另一只手也一路下探……像是触电一般，再触碰到的那一瞬间，Anna全身颤动了一下。她大口地喘着气，心跳随着手指的律动逐渐加速，就好像和Elsa初见的那次一样，不，甚至更甚于那次！一股股热浪像潮水一般自上而下地拍打着她的心房，快感又像是决了堤的洪水从头脑上一泻而下，只留下抽搐般颤抖的身体和逐渐急促起来的喘息。

正当她以为这一切快要结束的时候，Elsa顺手让她原本侧着的身子彻底躺平，额头、眉心、鼻尖、双唇、脖子、胸口……像是要完成一场仪式一般，Elsa自上而下接连不断地吻着她，热浪再次袭来，Anna的喘息声也变得越发粗重。那是独属于舌尖的一场圆舞曲，旋转、跳动、前探、后退……从开始的暗潮涌动，到中间部分的高潮迭起，最后回归到一个深情款款的深吻……

“我家Anna从今天起是个大姑娘了～”一场酣畅淋漓之后，Elsa侧着身子伸手用手指卷起Anna红棕色的长发，玩味地问道，“感觉……怎么样？”

“哎呀～你不要问人家这种羞羞的问题啦！”听到这个，Anna的脸迅速恢复了通红，一个劲地把头往枕头里埋。

“辛苦劳作这么久难道连个评价也得不到吗？”Elsa的言语里更添了一层挑逗的意味。

“不对啊！”瞬间找到话题转移点的Anna突然抬起头，怀疑地打量起一旁温情脉脉的Elsa，“你不是说你第一次谈恋爱吗？怎么酱酱酿酿起来这么轻车熟路的？！”

“我……”这次轮到Elsa偷偷红了脸了，“我这个人学习能力比较强嘛～”

“你你你…你跟谁学的！”

“当然是跟小电影学的啊，你想什么呢！”说罢，Anna的脑门上就吃了个毛栗子，“竟敢怀疑我！！！”

“好啊！居然背着我偷偷看小电影！看我怎么收拾你！”Anna佯装生气地坐起身，却迟迟不进行下一步动作。

“不是要收拾我吗？愣着干嘛？”

“腿软……”

“好啦快睡吧，不看看都几点了～”Elsa大笑着把Anna拉躺下，轻轻给她盖好被子。

“哼，都怪你！”深深陷在床里的Anna还不忘哼唧。

“行行行，都怪我，下次不敢了！”

“Wait what？那怎么行？”突然反应过来的Anna撅着嘴反驳道。

“好好好，那下次还敢！”看到Anna这一副欲拒还迎的样子，Elsa早就乐开了花。

“就知道欺负我，哼！”

“好啦，好休息啦～晚安～”Elsa在Anna的眉心轻轻留下一个吻，顺手关掉了房间里留着的最后一盏灯。

“哼～”黑暗里传来Anna的声音，“晚安～”

清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在Elsa的脸上，正准备翻个身继续睡，只听身边的Anna嘟囔着梦呓了几声，想是也被光线照到了。Elsa摸索着起身走向窗边，还没等完全靠近，就被窗外一片砖红色的屋顶给吸引了过去，小心翼翼地打开门走向露台——之前天黑瞧不仔细，一到了白天果然像房东描述的那样，作为全城的制高点的圣母百花大教堂静静地矗立在不远处。

文艺复兴的第一朵报春花——Elsa的眼前浮现出课本上对于这个杰作最经典的描述。阳光暖暖地照在手臂上，圣母百花大教堂砖红色的穹顶在白色肋券的衬托下显得更加热情动人，这是天才的建筑师伯鲁乃列斯基时隔百年仍然能为人带来的感动。回到房间，Anna还像只乖巧的小橘猫一样呼呼地睡着，一头红棕色的头发就像刚刚看到的穹顶般热烈。Elsa小心地在床上躺好，轻轻撩开Anna经过一夜的翻滚后并不算整齐的刘海，缓缓地亲了下去。像是特意回应她似的，Anna的双臂轻轻环上她的腰间，鼻间呼出的暖气吹得她脖子痒痒的，她闭上眼，不自觉地搂了上去，手臂随着对方的一呼一吸有节奏地起起伏伏。

如果说她的心灵曾被冰封，那么Anna就是融化她内心坚冰的那颗太阳；  
如果说她曾迷失于黑夜的暗海，那么Anna就是只为她一人点亮的那座灯塔；  
如果说她的人生曾是一场哥特式的苦修，那么Anna就是拯救她于黑暗的中世纪的那朵报春花。

——拥抱太阳的感觉，真好！


	46. 零摄氏度（后记）//一点碎碎念

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一篇对文中某些场景/事物的说明性配图，这边发不上来，贴一个网址，有兴趣的朋友可以点进去看看👇  
> Weibo：https://m.weibo.cn/7410384851/4526008810180359  
> Lofter：  
> https://bolunailiesiji.lofter.com/post/31ab07e5_1c9ec103e

从三月到七月，我这篇且写且拖的零摄氏度居然也顺利完结了。本来想趁着45章塔斯干警告的热乎劲顺便把后记也给写完，想不到一拖又是这么久。于我来说，不管写成什么样，零摄氏度都是一部意义非凡的作品，不仅因为这是我第一次开坑写文，还因为它所伴我走过的是一段特殊的时光——它陪我度过疫情期间百无聊赖的日子、陪我完成毕设顺利毕业、见证了我将近两年的感情的终结、也即将目送着我开始一段新的学业。

同样陪伴我的，还有所有的读者朋友们，如果不是大家的评论互动、点赞或者偶尔的转发，说不定我真的可能写一半就坑了。所以首先还是要感谢每一个读过零摄氏度的朋友们，谢谢大家几个月以来的陪伴。（ps：欢迎互动～本人不高冷有礼貌，基本上非恶意、不被吞的评论都会回的）

其次来说说写这篇文的动机吧，大家常常调侃说一手造一座违章建筑的Elsa是个不折不扣的建筑大师，不过看了很多文后，我发现可能是因为对建筑学这个专业的不了解，很少有太太的文会涉足这个领域。再加上那段时间宅在家里无所事事，就着手开始写零摄氏度了。通过这篇文章可以把我此时此刻对于建筑学的理解表达出来，顺便记录自己曾经经历过的一些有趣的小事以及偶尔出现在脑海里的一些小脑洞。

曾经不止一个人在评论里问过这个故事是不是真实的，我到底是里面的Elsa还是Anna……关于第一个问题，答案是——是也不是。它的真实性体现在细节上的真实，而它的虚构性则来源于情节上的虚构。我习惯于将自己的经历揉碎了融进整个故事当中，比如做模型切坏的了手指、比如Anna所喜欢的白果、比如对于西班牙景色的描述……但是根据这些扩展出来的剧情里也不乏艺术的虚构，比如Elsa帮忙完成剩下的模型、比如白果中毒洗胃、比如龙达初吻……至于第二个问题，应该说两个人的身上都有我的影子，但多多少少还是会更接近同为双子座的Anna吧。

感觉看文的小朋友还挺多的，所以我觉得还是有必要把师生设定这个事情单独拿出来说一说。这篇文的师生设定来源于很久之前我和ex之间玩过的梗，我叫了她好久的x老师，但玩梗归玩梗，其实我本身并不是特别支持师生恋，因为在一段良性的感情关系里，双方之间不应该有绝对的权力分化，而师生关系又恰好是这种绝对权力关系的典型。这也是为什么在一开始我会将师生恋的细节隐去不谈，并且也没有在标题里，或者其他任何地方宣传这是一篇师生恋文的原因。我在对ea之间的关系的刻画中，一直在寻求一种平衡感——Anna因为学生的身份和年龄的限制，在学业上和生活上比较依赖Elsa；而Elsa因为经历过一些心理创伤，需要从Anna那里汲取心灵上的温暖。从这方面来说她们的关系是对等的。

Elsa和Anna的性格的建筑学象征也是我构思了很久的一个点。经常伴随Elsa出现的，是哥特式建筑、或是现代主义五大师中的密斯·凡·德·罗的作品。它们的共同点都是具有非常高的纯粹性。欧洲中世纪所发展出来的哥特式建筑，体现出来的是整体形象的高直性、内部空间的去物质化以及对天主教教义的神圣性表达。而密斯毕生所追求的，也是一种纯粹、简洁的设计理念。这与文中Elsa的心理状态非常相似——过高的（道德）约束感所导致的内心压抑。所以自然而然的，要融化她内心坚冰的Anna所代表的，就是终结黑暗的中世纪的文艺复兴建筑，以及现代主义大师之后的一些建筑师的作品（比如更加感性的卡洛·斯卡帕）。相比于哥特建筑，文艺复兴建筑最大的特点就是它所蕴含的人文主义思想，从古希腊古罗马所代表的古典建筑中提取出的柱式元素也恰恰体现了“人”的重要性（这也是Chapter45柱式梗的来源）。这也是为什么我会选择把结尾定在文艺复兴的发源地——佛罗伦萨，并且最后一个场景描写聚焦在圣母百花大教堂上的一个重要原因。文艺复兴的第一朵报春花圣母百花大教堂穹顶之于黑暗的中世纪，正恰如阳光可爱的Anna之于有精神洁癖的Elsa。而且Anna的发色刚好和圣母百花大教堂穹顶的颜色相近，遇上这样的巧合，我只能鼓着掌说这段爱情简直就是几百年前就注定好了的天造地设。

回顾整篇文章，其实行文节奏是偏慢的，不过这也给了我为它添加很多down to earth的细节的机会。不管写得好不好、够不够引人入胜，零摄氏度都算是我还算比较满意的处女作了。可能多年以后随着学识阅历的增长，我会发现里面有许多不够成熟的想法，或者发现自己当时对建筑学的理解还有失偏颇，但这都不妨碍它成为此时此刻的我的内心的最好的表达。

最后，再次感谢读到这里，听完我嘚叭嘚叭的碎碎念的小伙伴们！

最后的最后，谨以此文——  
致我五年的本科生活，  
致我曾经深爱过的她，  
致像我一样深爱着Frozen的朋友们，  
致我们最好的Elsanna！


End file.
